Nouveau départ ou nouveaux tourments ?
by Lady stark28
Summary: 10 ans après la fin de la guerre, une cérémonie de commémoration réunis tout les anciens gagnants des Hunger games au capitol. Peeta et Katniss sont rester très mystérieux durant toutes ses années et lorsque Katniss arrive seule et mal en point à la réunion, ses amis s'inquiètent: l'enquête sur leur secret commence...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma toute première Fanfiction. L'histoire se passe 10 ans après mockingjay. J'ai essayé de faire une intrigue avec du suspense et du mystère et j'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous prendrez plaisir à mener l'enquête sur le secret de nos « amoureux maudits. » L'histoire est bien une Peeta X Katniss et non une Gale X Katniss. J'utilise juste Gale comme narrateur la plupart du temps mais beaucoup d'autres personnes vont être les narrateurs de ma fic (dont Katniss et Peeta) je le promets. ;)**

* * *

**Gale POV**

Je prends une grande inspiration. Mon bras se lève une fois de plus, …et une fois de plus je renonce à frapper à la grande porte en acajou se trouvant devant moi. En observant plus précisément les petits détails sculptés dans le bois, je distingue des arabesques, des instruments de musique, des roses… et soudain j'ai la nausée. Les décors extravagant du capitole, même si ils ont pour la plupart été retiré, me mette encore mal à l'aise, et cela malgré les 10 années écoulées depuis la chute du régime. Je prends une énième inspiration et soudain sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, j'entends le bruit de mon poing contre le bois.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, c'est ouvert » résonne une voix féminine.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle de réunion et que mes yeux se posent sur les invités déjà présent, mes craintes s'apaisent. Autour d'une grande table, se trouve plusieurs anciens gagnants des hunger games, que je ne connais que de vue, Annie, Beete, Enoboria, Haymitch, Johanna, cressida, Plutarch, et la présidente Paylor. Cette dernière se lève, me sert la main puis me propose un siège

« Bienvenu Monsieur Hawthorne ». Je me sentais plus calme depuis quelques instants, mais j'ai soudain de nouveau la nausée lorsqu'elle rajoute :

« Bon, nous pourront bientôt commencer. Nos deux derniers invités ne devraient pas tarder. »

Je savais en acceptant de venir aux préparations des commémorations, que serait aussi présent les anciens gagnants des hunger games, et donc par déduction…Katniss. Je le sais, le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en découvrant les visages dans la salle venaient du fait que celui du « Gai moqueur » n'y était pas. J'ai du mal à comprendre mes sentiments. Je veux revoir ma « Catnip », je le veux sincèrement car elle me manque et ses dix années sans nouvelles me rongent… mais au fond j'ai aussi peur de me confronter à elle, à ma culpabilité envers Prim. Elle me manque… or je dois l'avouer, en constatant l'absence de Peeta et de Katniss, j'ai espéré qu'ils avaient décliné l'invitation. Je m'assoie auprès de Johanna qui me lance un de ses petits sourires provoquants. Ce fut très dur pour elle, mais désormais elle se porte bien. C'est même une très jolie femme. Il m'arrive quelques fois de la croisée lors de certains événements ou lors de mes déplacements dans les différents districts. En fait, j'ai déjà croisé toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce au cours de ces 10 dernières années. A part Haymitch. Bizarrement, je ne connais personne qui ait revu les gagnants du district 12 depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourtant je suis plutôt bien gradé et j'ai pas mal de contacts. Une fois j'ai demandé comment on pouvait être sûr qu'ils étaient vivant, et pourquoi personne ne s'en souciait. Un collègue m'a alors répondu que cette prise de distance avait été demandée par Katniss elle-même et que Paylor avait accepté de ne pas les embêter si en échange ils s'engageaient à passer des appels mensuels. Une façon de dire « je suis toujours vivant ». Cet isolément me perturbe beaucoup et je décide donc d'engager la conversation en attendant que la réunion ne commence.

-« Euh.., quelqu'un a-t-il revu Katniss ces dernières années, ou… aurait des nouvelles ? »

-« Lover boy et ta fille du feu ont laissé tout le monde dans le flou, c'est connu mon gars. Peut-être qu'ils nous détestent tous, et peut être qu'ils sont devenu des sauvages vivant dans les bois ! » S'esclaffe Enoboria.

-« Tais-toi un peu, tu n'es là que parce qu'on a eu pitié de toi » déclare Johanna. Ce tournant vers moi et baissant la voix, elle rajoute « Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'on raconte, ils ne vivent pas comme des ermites depuis 10 ans. Moi j'en ai eu des nouvelles. Seulement des appels les 2 premières années, mais sincères et plutôt long. Cette période a été très dure pour tous les deux mais ce n'est pas à moi de parler de leurs blessures. Bref, progressivement, par la suite j'ai été amené à leur rendre visite et sa allait plutôt bien, même très bien. J'ai rarement vu un nid d'amour aussi touchant que leur maison »

Mon cœur se pince à la mention d'un « nid d'amour ». Peeta et Katniss vivent donc sous le même toit, ce qui implique qu'ils soient un vrai couple. C'est idiot que cela me touche. Après tout c'est la progression logique de leur relation. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours plus au moins senti et puis elle mérite d'être heureuse. Si Peeta peut lui apporter cela, alors tant mieux. Au final, cette idée apaise un peu mon cœur.

-« Moi aussi j'ai gardé contact avec eux » déclare la petite voix fluette d'Annie. « Ils ont été pour moi un réel soutien après la mort de … » Elle se racle la gorge puis reprend. « J'ai aussi été un soutien pour eux je crois. Peeta et Katniss font partie de mes amis les plus chères. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, tout allait bien et depuis quelques mois, ils ont coupé tout contact avec moi... »

-« Oh tu me rassure Annie ! » Crie Johanna d'un seul coup « Enfin… je veux dire, que je pensais que sa venait de moi. Figure toi, qu'ils ont aussi coupé les ponts avec moi ces derniers mois et sans explications ! Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas m'accueillir à la maison pour X raisons et puis peu à peu les appels sont devenus plus distant, avec Katniss surtout… Finalement il y a bien 6 mois, Peeta m'a dit de ne plus appeler, qu'il était désolé et que tout allait bien mais qu'ils avaient besoin de calme. »

D'un coup tout le monde commence à s'interroger, ou à émettre des hypothèses. C'est la cohue et ces révélations m'ont retourné. Pourquoi se sont t'ils refermer comme des huitres, ça ne fait aucun sens ! Finalement Paylor nous ordonne de baisser d'un ton et la salle se calme, mais lorsque que je pose mes yeux sur Haymitch, je réalise que LUI sait forcement ! Il vit à leur côté depuis 10 ans ! A cet instant, il doit sentir le poids de mon regard car il prend la parole.

« Ecouter tout le monde, arrêtez votre parano. Les petits vont très bien. Ils ont besoin d'un peu de calme et de moments pour eux, c'est tout. Je les vois quasiment tous les jours et je t'assure Enoboria qu'ils ne vivent aucunement dans la fôret. Johanna et Annie, si vous êtes leurs amis alors ayez confiance en eux. Ils sont en bonne santé et… »

Haymitch est interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Avec tout le brouhaha, personne ne la entendu tocker à la porte, mais Katniss est là, devant nous. J'ai imaginé nos retrouvailles de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois, la Catnip que je voyais était aussi rayonnante que le feu qui lui a valu son surnom. Mais aujourd'hui, la personne que j'ai en face de moi est mince, voir faible. Les épaisses valises noires sous ses yeux indiquent clairement qu'elle n'a pas dormi… depuis très longtemps. Malgré le grand sourire qu'elle affiche, je ne peux me dire qu'une chose : Haymitch a tort. Katniss est loin d'être en bonne santé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss POV**

J'étais très anxieuse avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. En réalité je suis anxieuse et angoissée depuis que j'ai franchi le seuil de ma maison, laissant derrière moi ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Mais il fallait que je vienne, que je règle tous mes problèmes pour tourner certaines pages. Néanmoins la vue de visages familiers et amicaux me rassure instantanément. Les grands yeux doux d'Annie et ceux espiègles de Johanna m'ont tellement manqué que je ne peux empêcher le grand sourire qui s'affiche sur mon visage. Lorsque je regarde finalement Gale, étonnamment mon sourire ne se fane pas. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien mon meilleur ami qui se trouve devant moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il me manquait avant de le revoir. Je suppose que le temps à fait son effet, car pour la première fois je n'ai pas associé Gale et Prim et je me sens apaisée. Néanmoins je réalise soudain que tout le monde, et surtout Gale, pose sur moi un regard surpris mais surtout inquiet. Toutes ces émotions m'ont fait oublier mon état physique. Qu'elle mauvaise image je dois donner. Je déteste paraitre faible.

-« Ne me regardez pas comme cela » dis-je en rigolant mais avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix. « Je sais que j'ai mauvaise mine mais l'idée de revenir au capitole a perturbé ma nuit. »

L'assistance se détend un peu et la plupart m'adressent un petit sourire forcé. Je déteste sa. Paylor se lève, me sert la main puis vérifie dans le couloir s'il y a quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps j'en profite pour m'assoir près d'Haymitch. Un véritable pilier pour moi en ces lieux, d'autant plus qu'il est le seul à ne pas adopter un regard inquiet. Avec un regard rempli de confusion, la présidente me demande ou est Peeta. Mon cœur se sert à la simple mention de son prénom. Il me manque tellement et pourtant je ne l'ai quitté que depuis 2 jours. C'est comme si au fur et à mesure des années, nos âmes, nos corps et nos cœurs, avaient fusionné pour ne former qu'un seul et même être. Ou peut-être n'avons-nous toujours fait qu'un, sans le savoir. Bref je décide de me ressaisir et de répondre à sa question.

-« Peeta est désolé mais il n'a pas pu venir. Il y a eu quelques problèmes à la boulangerie et il a dut rester au district pour s'en charger. » Je vois la déception sur le visage de Paylor alors je m'empresse d'ajouter « Ne vous inquiété pas, il m'a aidé à écrire un discours pour les commémorations. Je n'ai pas ses dons d'orateur mais je ferais un effort pour exprimer ses mots aussi dignement que possible. »

La réunion commence enfin et l'attention se détourne enfin de moi. Aujourd'hui la session consiste à régler les détails de second ordre : Couleur des décorations, associations présentent, ordre des discours etc. Tout se déroule bien et Paylor nous autorise à quitter la pièce après 2h de pourparlers tout en nous rappelant d'assister à la séance du lendemain. Johanna et Annie m'attendent devant la porte et sans se concerter nous nous prenons dans les bras. Elles me disent que je leur ai manqué et me donne de leurs nouvelles. Je sais qu'elles meurent d'envie de me demander des explications au sujet des derniers mois et de mon état de fatigue, difficilement dissimulable, mais bizarrement elles n'en font rien. Je prends note de remercier Haymitch plus tard à ce sujet car je suis sûr qu'il leur a conseillé de me faire confiance ou bien de me laisser de l'espace. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à dévoiler tous mes mystères et de toute façon il me reste encore 4 jours avant la cérémonie, pour le faire. Je prendrai donc mon temps. Lorsque je me retourne, Gale est devant moi et étant donné son expression, je sais instantanément que lui, n'écoutera pas les conseils de mon ancien mentor.

GALE POV

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer durant la réunion. Cent milles pensées me traversaient l'esprit et toutes se portaient sur Katniss. Je l'ai toujours aimé ce n'est pas un secret et ce sentiment s'accompagne forcément d'un instinct de protection. Je réalise qu'elle est en train de discuter dans le couloir avec Annie et Johanna, et j'aimerai moi aussi lui parler, mais seul à seul. Je fais semblant de ranger des affaires dans mon sac pour être le dernier à sortir. Lorsque je n'attends plus les voix de ses interlocutrices, je sors vite de la pièce et j'ai son dos en face de moi. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, il y a un petit malaise qui s'installe. Je décide quand même de me lancer et de lui demander comment elle va, mais lorsque les mots sont sur le point de sortir de ma bouche, Katniss me devance. Elle me prend dans ses bras, ce qui est la dernière des choses à laquelle je m'attendais. Je reste muet quand soudain j'entends ses mots :

-« Je voulais te parler Gale. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Curieux, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire. Je décide donc de ne pas l'interroger sur son état de santé. Pas tout de suite. Alors je lui propose d'aller sur le balcon pour discuter plus tranquillement, ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite. L'air nous fait un bien fou. Les mains sur la balustrade, nous regardons l'horizon. Je sais qu'une discussion yeux dans les yeux sera moins évidente pour nous qui sommes de grands pudiques. Le paysage a beaucoup changé, les grands buildings extravagants ont laissé place à des monuments plus « simple ». Néanmoins, l'odeur du capitole flotte toujours ici. Elle semble indélébile et je préférerais me trouver dans n'importe lequel des districts à cet instant quand soudain je suis réveillé de mes rêveries.

-« Je te pardonne Gale. »

Mon regarde trouve le sien, ma bouche entre ouverte, je balbutie et Katniss reprend son discours :

-« J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu n'étais pas à blâmer pour la mort de Prim. En fait je n'ai pas à te pardonner car il n'y a rien à pardonner. Sa a dû être dur pour toi aussi mais je ne voulais pas en tenir compte. Tu sais Gale si je t'ai éloigné de ma vie, ce n'étais pas pour te punir ou parce que je te détestais. C'était parce que je ne pouvais pas détacher l'image de la mort de ma sœur, de toi. En fait ce n'est pas que je t'ai éloigné, c'est que je ne pouvais pas te retenir. »

-« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Kat… Catnip » Elle rigole à la mention de son vieux surnom.

-« Tien cela m'a manqué ! Sérieusement, je voudrais que tu reviennes dans ma vie… progressivement. J'ai souvent songé à t'appeler au téléphone et puis j'abandonnais mais aujourd'hui… certains événements… m'ont fait réaliser qu'il était temps de panser certaines de mes blessures. »

-« Bien sûr… bien sûr ! Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. J'ai toujours espéré un coup de fil au maximum mais là ! Là tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes. » Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ne les laisse pas sortir car ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, mais je sers ma meilleur amie dans mes bras. Je la sers fort comme si je compensais ces 10 dernières années. Lorsque nous nous relâchons, nous essuyons pudiquement nos larmes, tout en rigolant. Tout dans cette scène est maladroit mais également simple et sincère. Lorsque nous reposons nos mains sur la balustrade mes yeux se posent sur les siennes. Je remarque alors qu'elle joue avec quelque chose à son annulaire : Une bague. Une bague serti d'une perle… et pas n'importe laquelle. Mon sourire s'envole et une fois encore je me dis que je suis idiot de réagir comme une autruche avec la tête dans le sable. Peeta vit avec elle, il est en couple avec elle alors où est la surprise dans le fait qu'elle porte cet anneau au bout de 10 ans ? L'idée que plus personne ne doit l'appeler Everdeen me touche.

-« Madame Mellark n'est-ce pas ? » Cette fois c'est moi qui la réveille de sa rêverie. Elle regarde son alliance et sourit.

- « Oui. Sa fait … » Elle réfléchit « …8 ans. Wouaa déjà 8 ans. »

-« Pourquoi ton époux n'est-il pas venu ? » Je rétorque d'une manière bien plus froide que je ne le voulais. « Je veux dire… ce n'est pas très sympa de te laisser revenir en ces lieux seule et… »

-« Bien sur qu'il voulait venir mais il n'a pas pu. Un… un vieil ami de sa famille a eu des problèmes et il a proposé son aide. »

-« Je croyais qu'il y avait eu un problème à boulangerie. C'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.»

-« Oui, oui… aussi. C'est compliqué ok ? » Elle me prend dans ces bras et puis prend la direction de la porte. « Je vais me reposer. On se revoit au diner ? »

J'acquiesce mais je réalise que j'ai touché un sujet sensible. De plus j'ai complétement zapper de parler de sa santé mais bon il y a eu assez d'émotion aujourd'hui, je ferais mieux d'attendre.

Le reste de la journée, je tente de m'avancer dans mon travail, je pars me balader dans la ville mais peu importe ce que je fais, mais tête est ailleurs. Lorsque l'heure du diner approche je cherche la salle à manger et comme j'ai encore la tête dans les nuages, je me retrouve dans le mauvais couloir. Au moment où je comptais rebrousser chemin, j'attends des pleurs. Ils proviennent de la salle où on peut passer des appels téléphoniques. La porte est mal fermée et je ne pas peux m'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Mon cœur se sert lorsque que je vois le profil de Katniss se dessiner. Je devrais partir mais la curiosité ou mon instinct de protection me pousse à écouter sa conversation. Néanmoins, j'entends très mal car la porte n'est qu'entrouverte et Katniss plutôt loin.

-« Calme-toi Peeta. Ne panique pas, je serais bientôt rentrée…. » Je n'entends plus pendant un moment alors je me rapproche.

« … On m'a demandé, j'ai menti à ton sujet….. Je sais, je sais » Elle se remet à pleurer. « Laisse-moi gérer ok ? » Je ne capte plus que des brides de phrase maintenant car elle pleure de plus en plus, mais je comprends que c'est la fin de la conversation et que je dois m'éclipser, quand dans un sanglot elle dit « Tu me manque…. » Puis « Réel. »

Lorsque je rejoins ma place dans la salle à manger j'ai le souffle coupé. J'essaie de paraitre calme et normale lorsque Beete me parle mais tout ce que j'arrive à penser c'est « c'est quoi ce bordel ! » Il y a trop de choses troubles dans cette histoire et quand Katniss nous rejoins, le teins toujours pale et les yeux légèrement bouffis, je sais que je dois mener mon enquête car il est claire pour moi que ma meilleur amie est en danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous remercier de vos reviews et pour ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris :D Merci. Désolé si mes chapitres ne sont pas très long :s Il faudra que j'améliore cela. Vous allez voir, le mystère s'épaissi dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses arriverons )

**Johanna Pov**

La cérémonie de commémoration se déroulera en 3 grandes parties, à ce que j'ai compris, et tout sera bien sur retransmis en direct à la télévision. Le matin un grand défilé aura lieu dans la ville. Il y aura une minute de silence et beaucoup de moments de recueillement. A midi, la fin de la première phase sera marquée par l'embrassement d'un immense geai moqueur sur la place publique. Paylor voulait que ce soit Katniss qui l'allume seul, mais cette dernière a refusé et je la comprends. Elle refuse de rester prisonnière de ce symbole. Selon ses propres mots « ce n'est pas moi toute seule qui ai déclenché la révolution. Nous devons notre liberté à une succession d'évènements et d'actions héroïques de toutes sortes de protagonistes et à travers tous les districts. » J'espère qu'elle prononcera aussi ces mots durant la cérémonie. Finalement la flamme qui allumera la statue fera l'objet d'un relais. Tout la matinée, des chanceux de chaque district et de l'ancien capitole se passeront la torche, puis finalement elle passera dans les mains de Paylor, des anciens gagnants des hungers games puis finalement c'est Katniss qui procédera à l'embrassement. Ce moment sera tellement chargé en émotion, pour nous comme pour le public. Cela fait 10 ans qu'ils n'ont pas vu leur idole. Revoir « les amoureux maudits » aurait mis du baume au cœur à tout le monde, mais au moins ils auront Katniss. Par la suite la cérémonie se poursuivra après le repas, et toujours en pleine air. A 14h, des milliers des gens rempliront les rues pour écouter nos discours. Chacun de nous en a préparé un et j'avoue avoir un peu le trac en m'imaginant sur la scène avec les écrans géants derrière moi. Finalement, la journée de la commémoration s'achèvera par un repas et un bal dans une salle au chaud et sans caméra. Seuls certains privilégiés et figures importantes pourront y assister. Ce sera le moment pour nous de décompresser, de se revoir et de prendre des nouvelles de chacun.

Cette aprèm midi, nous devons justement nous occuper des préparatifs de la dernière salle. J'en suis très contente car il y fait chaud alors que dehors, l'hiver se fait sentir. En rentrant dans l'immense pièce je remarque que Katniss est déjà là et qu'elle donne son avis sur le buffet. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule en la saluant. Un verre qu'elle tenait se renverse et elle me lance un petit regard de reproche.

-« Je sais je suis un peu… rustre ! Désolé ma belle. »

-« Sa je le sais depuis longtemps, mais je crois que tu fais des progrès. Il y a encore 5 ans je crois que tu m'aurais déboité l'épaule. »

Nous discutons toutes les deux un bon moment, enfin… c'est surtout moi qui jacasse ! Je lui raconte que je suis de nouveau en couple, ce à quoi elle rigole et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je change d'hommes tous les 5 mois. J'ai du mal à m'accrocher vraiment à quelqu'un, alors je fuis avant que ça devienne sérieux. En multipliant les conquêtes je pensais pouvoir tomber sur quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre et me protéger comme Peeta le fais avec Katniss, mais après j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais jamais leur relation, car ce qu'ils ont est unique. Je mourrais seul avec des chats si je continu à me baser sur leur couple. C'est très dur de ne pas poser de questions à Katniss sur son silence ses derniers mois. Si elle ne met pas le sujet sur le tapis le dernier jour des préparatifs, alors je lui demanderais, mais pour l'instant je lui laisse de l'espace. Néanmoins j'ose demander des nouvelles de Peeta. Tous les deux avons un lien spécial depuis notre passage par la case torture. Comme avec Annie, quand je parle avec lui, je sais qu'il me comprend. Qu'il comprend l'imprononçable, ce que les gens pourront imaginer et décrire mais jamais vraiment comprendre. Il faut l'avoir vécu. Il y a des choses atroces que nous avons vues et que nous n'avons jamais racontées car ça ne ferait de bien à personne de les entendre. Quand ces choses pèsent trop lourd sur mon âme, il me suffit de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour que je lise dans ses yeux bleu « je sais mais tiens le coup ». C'est pour cela aussi que ces mois de silence se répercute sur mon humeur. Je ne leur avouerai jamais car je suis trop fière mais ce couple est pour moi une bouée de sauvetage, une bouffé d'air frais alors j'espère que tout ce réglera très vite.

-« Peeta va très bien ne t'inquiète pas Johanna. Je sais que nous n'avons pas été là pour toi ces dernier temps mais ça va s'arranger, je te le promets. » Je hausse les épaules en disant ok mais en fait à l'intérieur, cela me touche et me rassure vraiment beaucoup.

-« Tu sais j'ai revu ma mère ce matin. Paylor l'a fait venir à ma demande. »

Je suis très surprise. Katniss n'a jamais vraiment pardonner à sa mère de l'avoir laisser tomber. Elle avait bien repris des rapports cordiaux avec elle depuis quelques années et cette dernière était même venu leur rendre visites au district mais j'ai toujours senti que Katniss se « forçait. » Mais aujourd'hui c'est elle qui a demander à la voir ! J'en reste abasourdie.

-« Je lui ai tout pardonné, vraiment pardonné, j'ai ouvert mon cœur et on a beaucoup pleuré. Je lui ai confié tous mes secrets. J'ai finalement réalisé que j'avais besoin d'une mère, besoin d'elle. Elle a dû repartir mais ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. »

Je suis contente pour elle et je la félicite, néanmoins je m'inquiète. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle a parlé de secrets. Tout est plutôt confus. Quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la salle appelle Katniss pour lui demander un conseil, elle s'excuse et me laisse près de la table. En m'adossant à cette dernière je fais tomber quelque chose par terre. Il s'agit du sac de Katniss et certaines affaires sont renversées. Qu'elle gaffeuse je fais ! En remettant certains papiers à l'intérieur je tombe sur son dossier médical. La curiosité est forte et finalement je décide juste de le feuilleter. J'ai à peine commencé que j'entends la voie de Katniss :

« Tu as fait tomber mes affaires ? Laisse tombé je vais ramasser » Elle a l'air assez énervé et je joue les incrédules qui n'a rien vu. Néanmoins je m'empresse de trouver un prétexte pour m'éclipser car je ne peux pas jouer la comédie très longtemps. Une fois à l'extérieur je m'assois sur le trottoir sans me préoccuper de la neige et j'attends que mon souffle ralentisse. Je n'ai pas pu vraiment lire son dossier mais je sais ce que j'ai vu : Katniss a été hospitalisée ces derniers mois…. Et bien plus d'une fois…


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau chapitre en ce Dimanche matin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le Pov de Johanna car je continue avec elle cette fois encore. Je voudrais remercier Estellech, Cha9512 et veronique2 pour leur reviews et tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris. N'hésitez surtout pas car sinon je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si mon histoire vous plait, et ça motive à continuer )

J'avais oublié de signaler que tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et non à moi, ça va de soi.

**Johanna POV**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. L'état de santé de Katniss est-il si grave que cela ? Certes elle semble fatiguée mais elle a quand même le moral. J'avais déjà du mal à croire que Peeta puisse la laissé venir seul en privilégiant sa boulangerie, mais si elle est malade c'est encore plus impensable. Et même si ils voulaient nous le cacher, c'est justement Peeta qui serait venu. Et lui, est-il vraiment en forme ? Tout s'emmêle et j'ai une boule au ventre. Je me lève et décide de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la salle commune. 6 personnes s'y trouvent déjà dont Gale. Je salut tout le monde et m'assois en face de lui. Lorsque Katniss arrive je sens mes muscles se tendre et je réalise que Gale a eu la même réaction que moi. Katniss nous salut mais par s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table près d'Haymitch. Elle semble prendre des distances. A ce moment je réalise qu'il faut que je parle à quelqu'un de mes inquiétudes car cela me ronge. Etant donné la réaction de son ex partenaire de chasse, je sais qu'il pense la même chose. J'englouti donc mon repas tout en soutenant le regard de Gale. Dès que nous avons fini tous les deux, je lui donne un petit coup de pied sous la table, me lève et quitte la salle. Il a bien compris mon signale car lorsque je sors dans la cour, je sens ses pas derrière moi. Nous installons sur un banc gelé mais peu importe.

-« Je m'inquiète pour Katniss… » Nous avons dit la même phrase en même temps. Nous partageons donc bien les mêmes inquiétudes. Nous décidons donc de mettre à plat tous les éléments troubles et tous nos indices. Tout d'abord il y a cette rupture de contact avec tout le monde, qui s'est produite il y a environ 10 mois. Puis son état physique. Gale me fait remarquer qu'elle à donner des versions différente pour expliquer l'absence de Peeta et qu'elle est très nerveuse quand elle parle de lui. Je lui parle du pardon envers sa mère et il m'avoue qu'elle lui a pardonné à lui aussi. Une angoisse arrive en moi quand j'associe cela au dossier médical que j'ai vu. Et si ses pardons, faisaient office d'adieu ? Et si elle était gravement malade et qu'elle avait coupé les ponts pour éviter qu'on ne la voie se faner et mourir. Peut-être qu'elle est là aujourd'hui pour apaiser son âme afin de partir tranquille. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je panique. Gale s'en aperçois et me presse de lui dire ce qui ne va pas. Je lui parle du dossier médical et de ma théorie sur une hypothétique maladie. Il semble sous le choc et aucun de nous ne dit un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, mais finalement Gale brise le silence.

-« Non ça ne colle pas, ce n'est pas ça. » dit-il « Peeta n'aurait pas laissé sa femme mourante venir seule. Katniss ne m'aurait pas proposé de refaire reparti de sa vie si elle devait mourir. Cela serait beaucoup trop cruel, elle m'aurait plutôt éloigné. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est venue chercher du soutien…de l'aide même. »

Je fronce les sourcils, j'admets que connaissant Katniss, elle n'aurait pas agi comme sa si elle était condamnée mais je ne comprends pas ce que Gale essaie de me dire. Et puis finalement, il lâche sa pensé et j'en perds mes mots.

-« Et si elle était venue ici pour s'éloigner de LUI ? Chercher de l'aide sur une situation qu'elle ne maitrise plus. Johanna…, je pense que Peeta est redevenue fou.»

**Gale POV**

Johanna ne bouge pas, sa bouche est grande ouvert et elle me fixe avec un regard qui me laisse penser que si elle avait une hache, cette dernière se trouverait entre mes deux yeux à cet instant. Spontanément, elle se lève et me crie dessus.

-« Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu penses que c'est Peeta qui l'aurait envoyé à l'hôpital toute ses fois ? Il est incapable de lui faire du mal, il l'aime et c'est quelqu'un de très calme ! Tu ne le connais pas pour dire une chose pareille ! »

-« Parce que toi tu le connais Johanna ? L'avoir vu dans ses bons moments ne signifie pas que tu sais tout de lui ! Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas là lors de la mission au capitol ! Moi j'ai vu Peeta lors de ses coups de folie. Je l'ai vue essayer de fracasser le crane de Katniss avec sa crosse de pistolet, je l'ai vue poussé Mitchell dans les barbelés causant sa mort ! Je n'oublierais jamais non plus les bleus sur la gorge de Katniss. Est-ce que Peeta est capable de l'envoyer à l'hopital ? Oui Johanna, c'est bien possible, crois-moi ! »

J'ai conscience que j'ai élevé la voix beaucoup trop fort. Ce n'est pas contre Johanna que je suis en colère. En fait, j'ai peur. Je suis totalement terrorisé à l'idée que Katniss ai pu vivre l'enfer avec lui ces derniers mois. Mais cela donne un sens à son rapprochement avec moi. Je suis toujours le second choix. Si elle est venue me voir, c'est qu'elle sent qu'elle perd Peeta. Je regarde Johanna qui se rassoit au ralenti. Mes mois doivent résonner dans sa tête, et je sais qu'elle est très proche de Peeta et donc qu'il en faudra davantage pour la convaincre. Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle m'écoute, car il va falloir agir pour venir en aide à Katniss.

-« J'ai travaillé dans différentes divisions et parfois nous devions intervenir chez certains habitants pour des problèmes… de violence conjugale. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rapprocher certains éléments avec la situation actuelle. L'isolement tout d'abord. Les époux renforcent leur emprise sur leurs conjointes en leur enlevant tout soutien. Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est lui qui ta demander de ne plus appeler. De plus Je l'ai entendu pleurer au téléphone l'autre fois et elle parlait avec Peeta. Elle lui disait de ne pas paniquer et qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. Je pense qu'il était en colère qu'elle soit partie. Réaction typique des hommes violents. Katniss s'est même mise à pleurer. Le problème vient de Peeta, j'en suis convaincu car elle a aussi dit « On m'a demandé, j'ai menti à ton sujet. » De plus pour terminer la conversation elle a dit « réel ». Johanna… « Réel ou pas réel » est le jeu qui sert à ramener Peeta vers la réalité. C'est une preuve assez flagrante ! Johanna est sous le choc de mes révélations mais je sens que je l'a convaincs de plus en plus. Elle ne peut pas nier les preuves que je lui apporte.

-« Et Haymitch ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il assisterait à sa sans rien dire ? »

-« Je pense que si Katniss a survécu aux coups de folie de Peeta c'est grâce à lui. Mais comme Katniss, et pour la même raison, il ferme probablement les yeux. S'ils le dénoncent, Peeta sera de nouveau interné en psychiatrie, et peu importe les répercussions, Catnip ne veut pas perdre un mari et Haymitch ne veut pas perdre un fils. »

-« Tu crois que nous devrions agir maintenant ? »

-« Oui j'en suis convaincu. Il faut isoler Peeta pendant que Katniss et Haymitch sont ailleurs. Ça ne nous laisse que peu de temps. Ecoute j'ai toujours des contacts parmi l'unité dont je t'ai parlé, je vais les contacter cet après-midi et nous allons mettre sa au clair demain. Laisse-moi m'en charger ok ? Agis juste comme si de rien n'était avec Katniss. »

Que de suspense hein ? p Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et ne vous inquiétez pas, la vérité va bientôt éclater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci, une fois encore, pour vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris etc. Bienvenue aux nouveaux comme 19-April-x,** **fan de twilight et** **Ephemerique. J'aime beaucoup lire vos réactions et vos théories ^^ Je vois que je sème le trouble dans vos esprits lol. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à poster tous les jours. Probablement pas :s **

**Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle : je vous confirme que je vais écrire un Pov de… Peeta très rapidement ! Il manque un peu à tout le monde, j'ai remarqué ;)**

* * *

**Johanna Pov**

Après ma discussion avec Gale, c'est difficile de retrouver mon calme. Voilà pourquoi je déteste m'attacher aux autres. Quand on les perd, ça fait mal et quand ils ont mal, on s'inquiète. Les relations humaines sont destructrices. Néanmoins, je me reprends car c'est trop tard. Le discours que je tiens est celui de l'ancienne Johanna, celle qui avait tout perdu et qui c'était construit une carapace, et il faut l'admettre : je ne suis plus cette fille-là, pas entièrement. Katniss est mon amie, tout comme Peeta. Je ne peux pas me défiler, je leur doit bien cela, même si pour les protéger je dois leur mentir. Lors de la matinée, je reste pourtant très distante avec Katniss, c'est plus fort que moi. Lors du repas de midi, une fois de plus, je l'évite en partant m'assoir à l'autre bout de la table. Gale reste près d'elle mais me jette un regard noir. Je dédramatise en me disant qu'elle ne remarquera même pas mon comportement car nous sommes nombreux dans la salle et chacun se place comme il peut. Je suis contente car Annie est en face de moi et du coup nous engageons une conversation. Annie me parle toujours de son fils de 10 ans même quand la conversation n'a rien à voir. Je ne lui en veux pas car elle a les yeux qui brillent lorsqu'elle l'évoque et puis il faut avouer qu'il est drôlement mignon cet enfant. Finnick serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, fier. Je l'écoute en souriant et même si j'aimerai un peu changer de sujet, je ne lui dit rien car sa lui fait du bien. C'est bien ce que font les amis ? Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder et finalement je me rends compte qu'Annie a cessé de parler.

-« Tu sais Johanna, tu peux me le dire lorsque je dépasse les limites. J'avoue que parfois je rentre dans mon petit monde et dans ce dernier, il n'y a que mon fils. Tu peux m'interrompre je t'assure. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Annie ! J'avoue ne pas être très douée pour les « codes amicaux » mais j'ai appris que parfois il faut prendre sur soi et mentir pour laisser s'exprimer les autres. Tu vois je fais des progrès » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Tu te trompes Johanna. Cette règle ne s'applique pas pour toi. En fait, même si personne ne l'avoue, tout le monde aime ton franc parlé. Il fait de toi une personne fiable et sincère. On te fait confiance et on t'aime en partie pour ça. »

Je lâche le bout de pain qui était dans ma main. J'ai perdu l'appétit d'un coup. Je lui glisse un « merci » parce que je sais que c'était censé être un compliment, mais ce dernier me fait culpabiliser par rapport à la situation de Katniss. Je suis en train de merder. Si il y bien une chose que Katniss déteste se sont les choses faite derrière son dos. Je l'ai bien vue lors de nos seconds jeux. Elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance si elle apprend que je faisais partie du plan de Gale. Incapable de prendre une décision en sachant que cette dernière sera irrémédiable je décide de ne pas agir aujourd'hui. L'après-midi, Paylor nous convoque dans deux grandes salles séparées filles-garçons. La salle des filles ressemble à une immense buanderie alors je comprends immédiatement que la fin de la journée sera consacrée aux essayages pour la cérémonie. J'ai arrêté d'éviter Katniss parce qu'honnêtement c'était stupide. Malgré le fait qu'elle semble toujours fatiguée, je la trouve plus en forme.

-« Tu as repris des couleurs je trouve. »

-« J'ai finis par relativiser. Après tout, encore 3 jours au capitole et je serais rentrée chez moi.»

-« Et tu es pressée de rentrer ? » je regrette immédiatement mes mots de peur d'avoir laissé échapper un touche de nervosité et de curiosité mal placé. Elle relève un sourcil comme pour marquer une interrogation et je fais mine de rien.

-« Bien sûr que je veux rentrer. Je suis contente de revoir tout le monde mais le capitole ce n'est pas mon truc et puis… » Elle me regarde de haut en bas en souriant. « Les filles qui se dévêtissent devant moi sans aucune pudeur, sa aussi ce n'est pas mon truc. » En fait je regarde les tenues sur les portants et je suis déjà nue.

-« Ah oui j'avais presque oublié que je parlais à la pureté incarnée. » Lui dis-je pour la taquiner. Sa marche car elle me donne un coup dans l'épaule. Nous rigolons ensemble et sa fais du bien.

Ce sont nos tenues de bal que nous choisissons aujourd'hui. Demain matin, ce seront celles prévu pour l'apparition public, ce qui sera beaucoup plus important. J'ai choisi une robe verte feuille avec des broderies végétales dorées. Elle est plutôt courte donc assez provocante. Mais peu m'importe ce qu'on dira : Cette robe ne sera vue que par les invités du bal et il n'y aura pas de caméras de toute façon. Katniss est encore plus pudique qu'avant. Elle refuse que je la voie en sous vêtement et part s'habiller derrière un par-avant. Je commence à me faire des films en m'imaginant qu'elle cache des traces de coups ou quelque chose du genre, mais je fais sortir l'idée de ma tête car je passe un bon moment avec elle et je ne veux pas gâcher cela. Lorsqu'elle ressort, elle est éblouissante. Une vraie fille du feu pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Elle porte une longue robe empire avec en bas des volants nacrée, orange et rouge, qui semblent flotter à chaque courant d'air. Le haut est plus clair et sa tenue forme donc un dégradé du beige dorée au rouge orangé des volants. Bref elle étincelle. Tout le monde dans la salle lui fait des compliments, elle sourit mais reste gênée. Le reste de la journée se déroule dans la bonne humeur entre rire, taquinerie et truc de fille. Je finis même par oublier notre problème, mais finalement, avant d'aller me coucher je croise Gale dans le couloir et je sais que la réalité va venir me percuter en pleine face. J'avais raison car lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, il me glisse à l'oreille : « Tout est arrangé, se sera fait demain. » et il repart. Je marche comme un zombie jusqu'à ma chambre un million de pensée me traversant l'esprit. Je m'allonge dans mon lit mais je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Je peux encore tout arrêter mais dois-je le faire ? C'est ça la vraie question. Katniss vient tout juste de nous revenir, sa faisait des mois qu'elle s'était éloignée. Ai-je vraiment raison de lui faire des cachoteries en à peine 2 jours ! Je risque de perdre sa confiance. Mais d'un autres côté, c'est elle qui as commencé à garder des secrets. Et puis elle est beaucoup trop fière pour demander de l'aide. Peut-être que Gale a raison et qu'elle s'est rapprochée de nous pour lancer un appel au secour silencieux. Je vais laisser le plan se dérouler. L'équipe de Gale va juste s'assurer que tout va bien avec Peeta et si c'est le cas, s'il est juste occupé à la boulangerie, je suis sur qu'il acceptera de ne pas parler de cette histoire à Katniss. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est si… ils découvrent… un Peeta totalement fou. Dans ce cas, tout changera. Nous devrons le faire interner malgré les contestations de Katniss, et elle ne nous pardonnera pas. Nous perdrons la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui et cette idée engendre une boule dans mon estomac. Je parviens finalement à m'endormir mais c'est un cauchemar qui m'accueille dans mon sommeil :

_Je suis dans ma cellule au capitole. Les murs sont couverts de crasse et de sang séché, je distingue même des traces de griffures d'ongles sur les barreaux. Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, je veux parler, taper, crier, pleurer…mourir. Mais rien ne se passe, rien ne sort de mes poumons et je ne sais pas pourquoi. La porte s'ouvre soudain et j'entends des cris de douleurs à l'extérieur. Je sors de ma cellule et me dirige vers eux. Mes mouvements sont lourds et difficiles et pour ne rien arranger je remarque que je suis mouillée et je sais ce que ça signifie : Je sors d'une séance de torture. J'en ai des frissons mais je dois continuer car les cris se rapprochent de plus en plus. J'arrive devant la cellule, l'ouvre et voit une fille mince et terrorisée dans le coin de la pièce. Ces mains sont sur ses oreilles et elle se balance d'avant en arrière. Je m'approche et je réalise qu'il s'agit… d'Annie. Je m'assoie près d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Je voudrais lui dire que tout va bien aller mais une fois encore, aucuns mots ne sort de ma bouche. Annie me regarde soudain, le regard plein de rage et d'une voix brisée me dit : « tout le monde aimait ton franc parlé. Il faisait de toi une personne fiable et sincère. On te faisait confiance et on t'aimait en partie pour ça. » C'est la même phrase qu'elle m'a dit au repas de midi, sauf que cette fois la phrase est au passé. Je la lâche brusquement et me relève, les mains devant ma bouche, des larmes chaudes glissant sur mes joues. Je fuis la pièce et court, court, court, mais j'entends encore la voie d'Annie qui me crie : « PARLE, PARLE ! » C'est le soulagement quand j'aperçois une porte au fond du couloir et je m'y précipite. La lumière m'aveugle, mais ce n'est pas une lumière naturelle, c'est celle des néons du district 13. Lorsque mes yeux s'habituent, je me rends compte que je suis derrière une vitre sans tain, et de l'autre côté se trouve… Peeta ! Il est attaché sur un lit, les pieds et les mains tellement sanglées que du sang coule de sous ses attaches et forme des taches sur le matelas. Il est terrorisé et se débat en poussant des hurlements. Il crie : « Dis leur d'arrêter Johanna, DIS LEUR ! Moi je le faisais pour toi Johanna ! » Ses cries deviennent des supplications qui me ramènent 10 ans en arrière. Peeta assistait à certaines de mes séances et à CHAQUE fois, ils leur criaient d'arrêter pendant des heures. Même si nos bourreaux ne l'écoutaient pas, jamais il ne s'est résigné à rester silencieux devant ma souffrance. C'est à mon tour désormais et j'essaie mais rien d'autre ne sort de ma gorge qu'un gémissement rauque, à peine humain. Je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles, ferme les yeux et pleure. Je veux juste me réveiller. Finalement je sens une main sur mon épaule et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Katniss est devant moi. Elle n'a pas l'air fâchée, n'y triste. C'est pire… elle semble brisée. Ses mots sont étranglés, à peine audible mais je les comprends : « Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est parler. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort, et lorsque je vois mon reflet dans la vitre, je comprends enfin pourquoi. On m'a coupé la langue, je suis muette._

Je me réveille en sursaut, tremblante et en pleurant. Mon souffle est tellement rapide que j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer. Sa faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars aussi horribles. Je pleure, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de larmes dans mes yeux. Je me calme peu à peu. Mon médecin m'a dit une fois, que les rêves nous transmettaient un message. Je crois que j'ai compris celui de cette nuit. Je dois tout dire à Katniss. Il ne faut pas agir derrière elle mais AVEC elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle nous cache. Il faut que je lui raconte tout. MAINTENANT. Lorsque je regarde mon réveil, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 11h45 ! J'ai loupé la deuxième séance d'essayage et cette dernière va bientôt s'achever. Je m'habille en vitesse et me précipite dans le couloir. En passant devant la salle à manger, je me rends compte avec angoisse que beaucoup sont déjà présent. Je me relaxe un peu car Katniss n'est pas parmi eux. J'ai besoin de tout lui raconter mais pas devant tout le monde et surement pas au beau milieu du repas. Je ne peux pas non plus attendre l'après-midi car je ne dois pas perdre de vu que peu importe ce qu'a prévu Gale, il va le faire aujourd'hui. Les gens que je croise dans le couloir me regardent avec un air inquiet. Je sais que je dois avoir une allure de folle mais je ne m'attarde pas et les bouscules. Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle, je me rends compte qu'elle est quasiment vide. Seul 5 personnes sont encore là, occupées à ranger des chaussures ou des sacs. A mon plus grand soulagement, Katniss est l'une d'entre elles. Elle n'a pas encore ôté la tenue qu'elle portera devant le public. Je vois qu'elle a opté pour quelque chose de plus humble que pour sa tenue de bal. C'est bien normal, ce ne sera pas un « show » mais un hommage. Néanmoins elle n'a pas non plus choisi une robe noire. La sienne est de couleur crème avec de la dentelle blanche. La seule touche de noir est une petite veste qu'elle porte par-dessus la robe, car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est l'hiver et que les discours seront faits à l'extérieur. Le pin's du geai moqueur y ait accroché. Le contraste de la robe avec ses cheveux foncés, sa peau légèrement mate et ses yeux gris, est fabuleux. Ses cheveux sont relevés et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a plus rien d'une adolescente. Je réalise aussi que sa tenue suggère l'espoir et non le deuil.

-« Katniss ! » Je crie son nom et je cours dans sa direction. Arrivée près d'elle, elle me saisit les avant-bras, je suis essoufflée, je suffoque.

-« Oh mon dieu Johanna ! Que s'est-il passer ? Personne ne t'a vu ce matin et tu… tu… » Son regard est fou d'inquiétude. « Tu as l'air terriblement mal en point ! »

-« J'étais de nouveau en cellule Katniss ! C'était horrible, ils m'ont… ils m'ont coupé la langue ! Et Annie et… et Peeta !... Oh Katniss je suis tellement désolé. » Elle me prend dans ses bras et me masse le dos tout en me chuchotant dans l'oreille que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar, que rien n'était réel et que tout ira bien. Certes c'était un cauchemar mais tout n'ira pas bien, je le sens.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! J'étais muette mais c'est fini maintenant, je dois tout te raconter. » Katniss me tend une chaise et nous nous asseyons. Je lui raconte TOUT. Le dossier médical, sa conversation téléphonique, les craintes de Gale et son « plan » bizarre. Tout absolument tout. Elle m'écoute et semble de plus en plus horrifié, sa main couvrant sa bouche. Lorsque j'ai fini mon histoire, elle se lève sans un mot et sort de la salle comme une bourrasque. Des employés tentent de lui dire de reposer sa tenue mais elle les bouscule contre le mur. Je cour après elle. Ai-je fais le bon choix ?

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Le cauchemar de Johanna? L'action s'accélère enfin ! Le prochain chapitre révèlera aussi et enfin le mystère ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le tant attendu chapitre de Katniss ! Il a été très dur à écrire pour tout vous avouer. J'espère que sa confrontation avec Gale sera quand même vous convaincre ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

Des employés me barrent la route. Je vois leurs lèvres bouger mais je ne les entends pas. A vers dire je n'entends plus rien d'autre que les palpitations de mon cœur. Je suis dans un véritable cauchemar. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon silence et mes secrets mèneraient à de telles divagations de la part de mes amis ! J'ai laissé Johanna en plan, mais je n'ai pas de regret. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir tout raconté, mais sur le moment, je ne pouvais plus la regarder. Je lui pardonnerai mais pas avant d'être sûr que la situation va s'arranger. Pour l'instant s'il y a bien une personne que je déteste, c'est Gale ! J'ai été bien naïve, ses 10 dernières années n'ont pas changé son comportement sanguin. Mais mince alors, quand va-t-il apprendre que ses actions ont des conséquences ? Je cours comme une furie et je déboule enfin dans la salle à manger. Certains sont déjà assis mais la plupart des convives se servent au buffet en discutant et rigolant. Quand je distingue Gale parmi ceux-là, je ne tiens plus.

-« Gale espèce d'enfoiré ! » Tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde stupéfait.

-« Katniss ? Mais que… ? » En plus il se permet de jouer les surpris. S'en ai trop pour moi, le feu bouillonne en moi, je ne suis plus la gentille Katniss Mellark, je suis la fille du feu, une gagnante des hunger games, une chasseuse. Je saisis le premier truc se trouvant sur la table, à savoir un couteau et fais un pas dans sa direction. A ce moment je sens qu'on me retient par derrière.

-« Katniss, NON arrête, je t'en prie ! ». C'est Johanna, elle m'a rattrapée. Puis c'est au tour d'Haymitch de s'en mêler. Il me prend le poignet tenant l'arme, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que mon regard à moi doit être hagard et fou et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le ramener sur Gale. »

-« Donne-moi sa sweetheart. Allez doucement, regarde-moi, doucement. » J'ai les nerfs à vif mais j'accepte finalement de lui donner le couteau. Je me débats quand même de leur emprise par la suite.

-« C'est bon lâchez moi ! Je ne vais pas le tuer ok ? Mais je dois lui parler ! » Ils me lâchent. Gale s'approche prudemment et regardant Johanna, il lâche :

-« Ta tout déballé ? Ce n'est pas vrai…, t'est stupide ou quoi ?» Je vois que Johanna se retient de ne pas lui envoyer les pires injures car nous sommes le centre d'attention de toute la salle, mais moi je ne prends pas de gants. Je marche vers lui et d'un coup mon poing s'écrase sur sa face. Tout le crie d'étonnement, Gale recule en tenant son nez…ensanglanté. Ça fait du bien. Haymitch me retient une fois encore et élève la voix :

-« Sa suffit vous deux ! Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème Katniss ? Tu vas t'expliquer tout de suite. »

-« MON problème ? Mon problème se sont mes soit disant « amis » qui fouinent dans mon dos, espionnent mes conversations téléphoniques, volent mon dossier médicale et se permettent de balancer les pires jugements sur une personne admirable ! » Gale me coupe la parole, pas étonnant nous avons le même caractère : impulsif. Il est furax. Tant mieux

-« Admirable ? Vraiment Katniss ? T'es complétement dans le déni, tu sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu nous reproche de t'avoir fait des cachoteries ? Et toi tu fais quoi depuis ton arrivé ici ? Ne joue pas les ingrates ! »

-« Ohhh ok je vois ! Je vais te dire, tu n'as que de la gueule ! Tu me fais des reproches une fois que tout le monde regarde mais avant que je ne sois au courant de ton petit jeu, c'était « Allez, ok soyons amis de nouveau. T'est mariée ? Content pour toi. » Mais par derrière tu médisais sur Peeta ! »

-« Il te bat Katniss ! Tu n'as plus assez de recul face à la situation. Je me devais d'intervenir. Mes mensonges avaient de bonnes intentions. »

-« Ah excuse-moi alors. Si tu avais de bonnes attentions ça change tout. Après tout elles ont bien servit à Prim lorsqu'elle a brulée vivante, tes bonnes intentions ! »

Il y a un silence dans la salle. Tout le monde est choqué. Certains se couvrent les yeux, ou la bouche. Je vois dans les yeux de mon interlocuteur, qu'il est blessé… profondément blessé. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je ne lui en veux plus vraiment pour ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur. Je lui ai sincèrement pardonné, mais sur le coup, je voulais juste qu'il ait mal. Que mes mots le transpercent comme des dagues, de la même manière que ceux de Johanna l'ont fait lorsqu'elle m'a dit ce qu'il pensait de Peeta. J'ai réussi, et même si c'est mal, je jubile sur l'instant. Gale souffle et reprend d'une voix plus calme :

-« Peu importe ce que tu dis. Ta protection passe avant tout. Les femmes battues couvrent toujours leurs maris… »

-« Mais ARRETE de jouer les chevaliers blanc! Je ne suis pas une femme battue ! »

-« Si tu prends les répercussions de ses épisodes, c'est du pareil au même. Je t'ai entendu lui dire « réel » au téléphone alors ne nie pas qu'il n'a pas rechuté ! » Je suis atterrée, j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent.

-« La première fois que j'ai vraiment avoué à Peeta que je l'aimais, je l'ai fait en lui disant réel ». Ce souvenir heureux me rappel brusquement qu'il me manque vraiment beaucoup. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux mais je ne les laisse pas tomber. Je secoue juste ma main devant mon visage pour me faire de l'air et je respire profondément. « C'est resté depuis ce temps-là. C'est notre manière de nous dire « je t'aime. »

-« Mais je ne comprends pas… » Il se gratte la tête. « Tu sembles ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps, tu…tu mens à son sujet… » Pendant qu'il énumère toute « ses preuves », je sais que je dois tout avouer maintenant. Il a tout gâché. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela, dans les cris et les tensions. J'aurais attendu la cérémonie, ou le bal. Il a tout gâché. »

-« Tu as tellement changé… » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « S'il ne te bat pas…mais alors QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT BON SANG KATNISS ? »

-« UN ENFANT ! »

Ça y est. C'est sorti. Je laisse mon cœur ralentir et avec une respiration haletante, je reprends.

« Un bébé…voilà ce que Peeta m'a fait, Gale… »

Ma voix est ferme et puissante mais elle est aussi mêlée de larmes, à la simple mention de ma fille. Une fois que tous les « ooh », les « oh mon dieu » et autres chuchotements se furent apaiser, la salle reste silencieuse, mes mots résonnant encore dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens. Gale est confus, choqué et autre chose… déçu peut être. J'ai envie de vomir à l'idée qu'il aurait préféré que Peeta soit fou, pour peut-être le virer du décor et revenir à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de m'assoir et Johanna, qui le remarque, me tend une chaise. Je lui adresse un petit sourire lorsque je vois dans son regard de la culpabilité mais aussi, et avant tout, une grande joie. Pour elle, pour Annie et tous les autres que j'ai laissés sans nouvelles depuis des mois, je dois tout raconter, depuis le début. Alors je respire et me lance.

« I ans et demi, Peeta m'a enfin convaincu d'avoir un enfant. Depuis l'enfance j'ai toujours cru que c'était une étape que jamais je ne pourrais franchir. » Je me racle la gorge et essuie mes larmes. La rage que je ressentais s'est éclipsée et je souris maintenant, car c'est l'effet que me fait ma famille. Toujours. « Mais avec lui, j'ai finalement senti que je pouvais le faire. On a traversé tellement de chose, que finalement j'ai réalisé que pour sa aussi on s'en sortirait. Et puis il y'a 10 mois, je suis tombé enceinte. C'était géniale, j'étais heureuse… mais c'était soudain devenue réelle, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Bref j'ai totalement flippé. Je faisais des tonnes de cauchemars où on s'en prenait à mon enfant ou à Peeta. C'était horrible… vraiment, et ensemble on a décidé de ne plus recevoir de visite et de n'émettre que des appels, pour que je puisse me reposer. Il était persuadé que sa passerait mais sa a empiré. Je ressassais constamment mes cauchemars en leurs cherchant un sens et puis… quand je suis arrivée à deux mois de grossesse, j'ai cru comprendre le message : Depuis que je suis enfants, j'ai dû côtoyer la mort au sein de mon foyer. Même après, les gens que j'aimais comme Finnick, les gens que je voulais protéger comme Rue ou Prim… mourraient quand même. Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger et ma propre mère m'a laissée. Même si le capitole était tombé, il y avait une voix dans ma tête qui me disait que mon bébé allait mourir. J'ai cherché une solution et j'ai fini par me dire, qu'on ne pouvait pas blesser quelque chose qui n'existait pas. En gros je me suis convaincu que si personne n'étais au courant que nous attendions un enfant, alors personne ne le blesserais jamais. Peeta a tenté de me rassurer et de me dissuader…mais je faisais des attaques de panique et finalement il a contacté tout le monde pour couper les ponts. Je suis désolé…»

Je me mets à pleurer et je suis incapable de terminer mon histoire. Johanna et Annie se baissent et me serrent dans leurs bras.

-« On comprend Katniss, on ne t'en veux pas. Nous sommes tous fou de joie de savoir que toi et Peeta soyez devenus parents. » Elles me tapotent le dos et lorsque je me suis calmée je reprends mes explications.

-« Le reste de ma grossesse ne s'est néanmoins pas amélioré. Je faisais toujours des cauchemars et ma tension était soit trop haute, soit trop basse. C'est pour cela que je suis allé de multiple fois à l'hôpital. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais surement trop de choses sur la conscience, trop de poids qui me ramenaient dans le passé et tout cela me rendait malade. C'est finalement à 8 mois de grossesse que j'ai réalisé que si je voulais être une bonne mère il fallait que je pardonne la mienne, que je pardonne Gale, que je me libère de toutes mes douleurs en quelque sorte. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux je voulais attendre d'accoucher avant de le faire, et de plus j'étais encore mitigée à l'idée de révéler au monde l'existence de ma fille. Mais quand elle est née… Wouaaa ! Ce fut une claque monumentale ! » Je sourie et je rigole en parlant de ce jour car il est, sans aucune hésitation, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout le monde me regarde avec un léger sourire et un regard compatissant.

-« Elle est la chose la plus magnifique que vous pourriez espérer voir au monde ! »

-« Ca je le confirme ! » S'écrie Haymitch en soulevant son verre. « Chevelure flamboyante et des yeux bleues qui vous ramèneront bien des prétendants plus tard. » Tout le monde rit devant la remarque de mon ancien mentor.

-« Bref, quand je l'ai eu dans mes bras, je me suis dit que la cacher au monde étais la chose la plus stupide à faire. La garder enfermée, secrète signifiait la garder en prison. Après tout ce qu'on a dû subir et perdre pour gagner cette liberté je ne pouvais pas faire cela à mon bébé. Quand nous avons reçu l'invitation pour la commémoration, j'avais accouché depuis à peine 5 jours et donc je ne voulais pas y aller, mais Peeta lui avait compris que c'était ma chance. Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais profiter pleinement de ma vie de famille, si je ne faisais pas la paix avec mon passé avant, que plus j'attendrais et plus ce serait difficile. De plus, il m'a fait remarquer que tout le monde serait présent et que je pourrais l'annoncer en une seule fois. C'est pour cela que j'ai aussi demandé à Paylor de faire venir ma mère. Ma fille a besoin d'une grand-mère et moi d'une mère. Je ne pouvais pas amener mon nouveau-né au capitole et il n'était pas question que je la laisse avec une nounou au district. Alors même si c'était très dur, je l'ai laissé avec la seule personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance : Peeta. Le pauvre il doit être un peu dépassé. L'autre fois quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, il paniquait parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la tétine ! » Je rigole parce qu'honnêtement c'était trop mignon de voir quelqu'un qui a survécu à 2 arènes et qui a enduré la torture, paniquer… devant un bébé qui pleure ! Je regarde finalement Gale. Il ne sourit pas, il ne semble même pas content pour moi... Il regarde juste le sol, silencieux, les yeux écarquillés.

-« Si je semble fatiguée c'est parce qu'un bébé d'un moi, sa pleure beaucoup et sa vous laisse très peu dormir. Prendre Peeta pour un fou furieux qui me frappe est l'opposé de la réalité. Il ne s'est jamais plain malgré le fait qu'il se soit occupé de tout pendant 9 mois malgré mes crises de panique, mes cauchemars, mes séjours à l'hôpital, mes caprices… Le pire c'est quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais que personne ne soit au courant pour notre enfant. Il n'a rien dit, mais je sais qu'il a dû lutter contre des cauchemars lui disant que je faisais sa car j'avais honte et que je ne l'aimais pas.

Voilà vous savez tout.» Je sais que tout le monde voudrait me féliciter et tout mais ils regardent tous Gale, car nous sommes tous conscient qu'il me doit des excuses. Finalement, il sort de sa torpeur et me regarde. Il se mord la lèvre et ces yeux sont remplit de culpabilité.

-« Pardonne-moi Katniss… »

Je suis venue ici pour tourner des pages alors après un moment d'hésitation, je lui dis :

-« C'est bon, il n'y a pas eu de mal. J'accepte tes excuses pour avoir proférer de fausses accusations… »

-« Non Katniss, ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'excuse…» Il hésite. Haymitch se précipite alors devant lui et le presse de répondre.

-« Alors pourquoi ? Quesque t'a fait mon gars ? REPOND ! »

-« C'est trop tard…mon équipe est parti s'occuper de Peeta… il y'a déjà 1 heure. Ils doivent déjà être arrivés au district 12. » Je n'arrive pas à intégrer ses paroles, je ne peux même pas formuler une pensée correcte. Haymitch devient furieux et place son avant-bras sous la gorge de Gale en moins de deux, lorsque celui-ci rétorque :

-« Mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Mon escouade possède seulement 4 hommes. Ils sont armés mais c'est surtout dissuasif. Ils ne s'en serviront pas si Peeta coopère. Il n'aura qu'à leur dire la vérité, leur montrer l'enfant et tout ira bien ! » Haymitch ressert son emprise et plein de rage il hurle une vérité qui m'achève :

-« T'est complétement con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu n'as pas envoyé un hovercraft rempli d'hommes armés chez n'importe qu'elle idiot qui frappe sa femme. Tu l'as envoyé chez un homme pour qui hovercraft rime avec arène, mort et capture, pour qui un uniforme rime avec capitole, manipulation et danger. Réfléchi ! Il est déjà épuisé parce qu'il s'occupe d'un nouveau née à plein temps, mais il a aussi été torturé de la pire des manières, ce qui le rendra toujours vulnérable psychologiquement…. Merde, merde, merde ! Le gamin va avoir un violent épisode dès qu'il verra les hovercrafts ! »

* * *

**Et voilà vous savez tout ! Certains d'entre vous avaient flairé le truc, de vrais petits enquêteurs, bravo. Pour les autres, j'espère que cette révélation vous aura convaincu et surtout plu. Pressé de savoir la suite ? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs ! ^^ **

**Voici un Pov de Peeta ! *cris de joie* Je comptais le poster dans plusieurs jours mais j'ai trouvé une astuce : en fait j'ai fait un long Pov de Peeta mais comme je n'aime pas vous faire languir trop longtemps, surtout quand j'ai des reviews qui me motivent, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour pouvoir en publier une partie plus tôt. J'ai BEAUCOUP aimé écrire ce chapitre, parce que comme beaucoup j'adore Peeta. J'espère que ça vous touchera, même un peu…**

* * *

**Peeta Pov**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Mince je me suis endormie sur le canapé sans m'en rendre compte. Il faut dire que mon rythme de sommeil est rudement perturbé, ma fille ne me laissant aucun répit. Elle se réveille toutes les 3 heures mais finalement ce n'est pas grave, car je dors très mal depuis le départ de Katniss. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle revienne, cela faisait 10 ans que nous n'avions pas été séparé plus de quelques heures et je peux dire que c'est vraiment éprouvant psychologiquement. Néanmoins je suis ravie de rester auprès de ma fille, notre espoir : Hope. Katniss se l'était beaucoup accaparée les premiers jours mais c'est normal. Elle s'est tellement rongé les sangs pour la protection de notre enfant, qu'elle a tissé des liens extrêmement fusionnels dès le moment où elle l'a eu dans ses bras. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de profiter de ma petite crevette. Je regarde par la fenêtre et remarque que d'épais flocons tombent lentement sur la plaine, c'est apaisant. L'hiver est plutôt rude dans le district 12. J'ai envie de m'étirer sur le canapé mais je ne fais aucun mouvement brusque : Hope est sur ma poitrine… endormie. Je ne veux surtout pas la réveiller alors je me contente de l'observer. Elle fait de petits mouvements, gigote parfois dans son sommeil, comme si elle faisait un doux rêve. Je crois que le rythme de ma respiration l'apaise: Un point commun avec sa mère. Je réprime un rire et garde une main sur son dos. C'est fascinant, mais aussi terrifiant, de voir à quel point elle est petite et fragile, mais après tout elle n'a qu'un moi. C'est encore un nouveau-né. Je caresse le petit duvet brun sur sa tête lorsqu'elle émet un bruit comme un gazouillement, suivit d'un bâillement : Elle est réveillée.

Je soutiens sa tête d'une main, car elle est encore trop petite pour la soutenir seule, et je me relève. En 2 secondes c'est partie, Hope se met à pleurer et quels poumons ! Je glisse des petits « chut » à son oreille, tout en la berçant mais je sais ce qu'elle veut, je commence à la connaitre. Je pars donc dans la cuisine et lui prépare un biberon, puis je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil du salon. J'avais raison, elle était affamée. Pendant qu'elle tète, son regard ne lâche pas le mien. J'adore ses yeux azur. Sa peut paraitre un peu orgueilleux car nous avons les mêmes, mais voir un peu de moi en elle, rend tout cela si réel. Je suis père. J'ai un enfant avec Katniss, ma femme… Wouaaou, pincez moi ! J'affiche un énorme sourire de père gaga. Tous les deux, nous revenons de tellement loin. Quand je suis revenu au district 12, j'espérais au maximum avoir des contacts cordiaux avec elle où je ne ressentirais plus l'envie de la tuer. A l'époque c'était déjà demandé le ciel. Oui nous avons vraiment bien réussi à nous relever…

Lorsque Hope à terminer son biberon, je lui fais faire son rot et la berce. La sieste de tout à l'heure ne lui a pas suffi car ses yeux commencent à se fermer et elle finit par bailler. Je décide alors de la ramener dans son berceau à l'étage. Je l'allonge doucement mais au moment où je décide de sortir, elle se saisit de mon index et il lui faut bien toute sa petite main pour agripper un seul de mes doigts. J'affiche de nouveau mon sourire gaga et je finis par rire lorsqu'elle le met dans sa bouche en bavant. J'active le mobile de ma main libre et lorsqu'il tourne et émet de la musique, Hope n'a plus d'yeux que pour lui et me lâche. Elle aime la musique. Je me demande si lors de son premier printemps elle sera sensible aux mélodies des geais moqueurs. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Finalement quand elle s'endort pour de bon, j'éteins la lumière et quitte la pièce. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir du temps pour moi et ce ne sont pas les tâches qui manquent. Je commence par ranger le salon, qui pullule d'accessoires pour bébé : Des biberons vides, des vêtements, des jouets etc. En soulevant un gilet en laine posé sur une des chaises, je retrouve la petite tétine orange de Hope. Elle était donc là ! Je me sens stupide quand je repense au coup de fil que m'avait passé Katniss il y a quelques jours ! J'étais paniqué par la disparition de cette idiote de tétine et je pensais que je ne pourrais pas calmer Hope sans elle. Je paniquais au téléphone et c'était idiot car c'est moi le « calme » de notre couple et Katniss m'appelais pour que je la rassure. Au début elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre mais quand elle a fini par pleurer, je me suis vraiment senti coupable. C'est elle qui se trouve dans une situation stressante : Au capitole, éloignée de sa famille. J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se décider à révéler la naissance de notre fille car elle porte le poids de ce secret, qui n'aurait jamais dû en être un, selon moi. Par la suite je m'étais évertué à la calmer. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le croit.

Je me mets à frissonner : La température a encore baissé. Je suis en train de remettre une buche dans le foyer de la cheminée lorsque le téléphone sonne. Evidement je me précipite dans le couloir car je ne veux qu'une chose : entendre le son de la voix de ma femme.

-« Katniss ? Tu vas bien ? »

-« Désolé Peeta mais ce n'est pas Katniss. C'est Meredith, sa mère. » J'hausse les sourcils car je ne m'attendais certainement pas à entendre Madame Everdeen.

-« Oh ! Bonjour Meredith ! Comment allez-vous ? » J'essaie d'être naturel mais cet appel est plutôt bizarre. La mère de Katniss ne nous appelle pratiquement jamais. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en a pas envie, c'est plutôt Kat qui se montre réticente lors de leurs entretiens. Certes elle accepte volontiers d'accueillir sa mère à la maison de temps en temps mais… comment dire… elle ne s'ouvre jamais à elle, elle garde une distance comme pour se protéger.

-« Je vais bien ! Même très bien ! » Je sens de la joie dans sa voix, de l'émotion même. « Tu sais Peeta… j'ai revu Katniss avant-hier au capitole, et on a beaucoup parlé. Elle m'a tout dit. » Je relâche ma respiration.

-« Oh !... Génial ! Vraiment ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mon soulagement ! J'étais totalement frustré de ne pas pouvoir partager les exploits de notre fille avec vous ! »

-« Et moi, je suis vraiment pressé de les entendre ! Ils seront encore mieux de vive voix ! »

-« Vous allez venir nous voir au district ? C'est absolument génial ! A vrai dire, je pense que moi et Katniss avons besoin de quelques-uns de vos conseils. Nous paniquons pour un rien, il nous faut quelqu'un qui ait de l'expérience… »

-« Je suis sûr que vous êtes des parents fabuleux. Ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi ! Néanmoins je serais ravi de vous épauler. Après tout cette petite a besoin d'une grand-mère pour la gâter. » Je ris mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la présence de Meredith est d'autant plus nécessaire, que Hope n'aura aucun autres grands-parents. J'ai fait le deuil de mes parents et de mes frères il y a longtemps déjà, mais lorsqu'on fonde sa propre famille…on réalise que la blessure ne sera jamais vraiment cicatrisée. J'aurais aimé qu'ils me voient aujourd'hui, que ma fille vante les cookies de son papi et joue avec ses cousins et cousines. J'aurais aimé oui…

-« Peeta ? Tu es encore là »

-« Oui !... Excusez-moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

-« Je te disais que je devais raccrocher maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de boulot mais je viendrais vous voir le plus vite possible. Promis » Je lui dis au revoir et m'apprête à raccrocher lorsqu'elle s'écrie :

-« Attend ! Une dernière chose… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille. Sincèrement Peeta… je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour cela, mais je suis contente que tu sois dans sa vie, que tu prennes soin d'elle et que tu la rendes heureuse.»

Cet appel de Meredith m'a beaucoup touché, de plus si elle est au courant, c'est que Katniss s'est enfin décidé à mettre à exécution son plan. Bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant… enfin, à l'exception que nous ne sommes plus deux mais trois. Johanna et tous nos amis reprendront contact avec nous et il n'y aura plus aucune cachoterie. Tout ira bien, oui j'en suis convaincu.

Je retourne dans le salon, attrape mon carnet de croquis puis m'assoie sur le canapé. Avant de dessiner, j'allume le baby phone situé sur la table basse à proximité. Aucun son, aucun pleur ? Parfait.

Je dessine depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'un bruit vient perturber ma concentration. Il est de plus en plus fort. Au début je pense que c'est celui du vent contre les carreaux mais plus j'écoute et plus mon cœur s'accélère. Je me lève précipitamment et fonce devant la fenêtre. Mon carnet glisse de mes doigts et s'écrase sur le sol. Je n'entends même pas le son qu'il fait lorsqu'il touche le parquet. En fait je n'entends plus rien… à part le bruit de l'hovercraft qui vient d'atterrir à 300 mètre de ma maison…

* * *

**Vous voulez me tuer pour ENCORE vous laisser sur un suspense ? J'en suis désolé lol mais il faut bien donner envie de lire la suite ^^ Bon voilà, c'était la partie « douce » du Pov de Peeta, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura une partie moins tendre, vous vous en doutez. En tout cas en attendant, j'espère que le « papa Peeta » vous a plu…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la suite du Pov de Peeta ! J'ai beaucoup de chose à en dire et premièrement : ne me tuez pas tout de suite please ! Etant donné vos espoirs dans les reviews, je ne sais absolument pas ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre ! Mais je peux vous dire que je me suis BEAUCOUP investie dans l'écriture de celui-ci, pour qu'il semble crédible, vous passionne et accessoirement vous touche. J'en dirais plus à la fin.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'écrivent : Je vous adore.**

* * *

**Peeta Pov**

_En fait je n'entends plus rien… à part le bruit de l'hovercraft qui vient d'atterrir à 300 mètre de ma maison…_

-« Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel »

Je ferme les yeux mais lorsque je les rouvre je ne peux que constater que cet engin et les hommes qui en sorte, sont tout sauf issue de mon imagination. Des images de l'arène me reviennent. Ces hélicos venaient chercher les morts… Ils sentiront toujours la mort pour moi… Mes muscles sont tendu et mon cœur palpite, mais Je ne dois pas sauter sur les conclusions, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris en psychiatrie il y a bien des années. Alors j'analyse la situation avec tout le calme dont je suis capable. Hélas, calme est le dernier adjectif qui pourrait me décrire à l'instant.

Quatre hommes descendent de l'appareil et ils portent tous le même uniforme : noir et gris, sans marques distinctives, je ne sais donc toujours pas d'où ils viennent. Celui qui semble diriger les autres est très grand et imposant. Il est aussi probablement le plus expérimenté car ses cheveux, très cour, sont poivrée sel. A sa droite, son collègue blond mâche un chewing-gum avec arrogance. Il est moins robuste mais je le soupçonne d'être agile et rapide. Les deux autres sont plutôt du genre trapu. Un est brun aux cheveux bouclés, tandis que l'autre est totalement rasé. Des looks de militaire qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Mes poings se serrent et se desserrent et ma mâchoire craque. Je connais ces signes… Je ne veux pas avoir un épisode… non, je ne PEUX pas en avoir un. J'aurais l'impression que tous les efforts effectuée depuis des années seraient réduit à néant. Peut-être que ces hommes ont été envoyé pour me convaincre de participer à la commémoration, peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Katniss au capitole et qu'ils sont venu me chercher. Même si tout mon corps tente de me persuader qu'ils sont l'ennemi, je dois garder le contrôle pour clarifier la situation. Je ne peux pas déraper et encore moins pour de mauvaises raisons. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour aller dans le couloir, ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortir sur le palier. Je sais que l'air est gelé mais comme je bouillonne intérieurement, je ne sens rien. Les quatre hommes sont à une centaine de mètre quand ils me remarquent et s'arrêtent. C'est le senior qui m'interpelle en premier.

-« Vous êtes monsieur Mellark ? Monsieur Peeta Mellark ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qui vous envoie ? » Ma voix est grave, rempli de suspicion.

-« Nous voulons juste discuter… un moment avec vous »

Je perds déjà patience.

-« J'ai demandé QUI vous envoi ? »

-« Du calme monsieur Mellark. Et si nous entrions tous chez vous pour discuter autour d'un verre ? Il fait un peu frisquet ici. »

Il évite mes questions et cette fois se sont les cicatrices sur mes poignets que je sers. Soudain je remarque que les trois autres membres de l'escouade ont bougé de place. Je ne suis pas idiot, en fait le grand baraqué aux cheveux gris tente de capter mon attention pendant que ces copains s'espacent sur les côtés. J'ai déjà vu cela quand j'étais avec les carrières lors de mes premiers jeux : Ils mettent en place une technique pour m'encercler au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. En les observant de plus près, je finis par remarquer qu'ils ont des armes discrètes sur eux. Couteaux sur les chevilles et pistolet dans le dos. C'est clair pour moi maintenant : Ils me veulent du mal.

Ma vision devient lumineuse et je plisse les yeux. J'entends des sifflements et quelque chose tambourine dans ma tête. D'un seul coup, il me semble que le blond arrogant a une langue de serpent, mais c'est impossible ! Enfin… je crois que c'est impossible, ...non ? Je secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprits. Ils sont 4 contre moi et ils sont armés. Ma seule chance est de les séparer en utilisant la ruse. Ils ne le savent peut-être pas mais moi aussi j'ai été entrainé à combattre. Je décide d'utiliser mes talents et en priorité celui de la comédie. Je souris et affiche une expression décontracté.

-« Veuillez excusez mes mauvaises manières, je suis un peu fatigué. Je vous en prie rentrez-vous mettre au chaud. »

Les 4 hommes échanges un regard et lorsque leur chef hoche la tête, ils s'approchent de la maison. J'entre et fait mine de leur tenir la porte mais dès que le premier homme entre (le trapu aux boucles brunes), je m'empresse de la refermer violemment à la tête de son successeur. En 5 secondes je ferme la porte à clef et avant que mon « invité » n'ait le temps de réagir et de se retourner, je saisi sa tête et la frappe violemment contre le mur. Une fois, puis une deuxième, peut-être même une troisième fois, je ne sais plus très bien…, et finalement il s'étale sur le sol, inconscient. « Moins un ». Ses collègues tambourinent contre la porte en criant le nom de leur ami. Elle est en bois très solide mais elle ne va durer éternellement. Il me faut un autre plan. Je me dirige dans le salon à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider quand soudain j'entends de petits gazouillements dans la pièce. Je les reconnaitrais entre mille : ce sont ceux de ma fille !

C'est la panique dans ma tête, je la croyais pourtant à l'étage ! Elle est en danger ici ! Je me tire les cheveux en la cherchant du regard mais entre le bruit des coups contre la porte et ceux de ma fille, j'entends aussi une voix dans ma tête qui me répète inlassablement : « ils vont te la prendre, ils vont te la prendre ! » Finalement je situe enfin la source des gazouillements de Hope : Le baby phone situé sur la table basse. Je voudrais aller la chercher tout de suite mais pour la protéger je dois d'abord me débarrasser du danger. Soudain j'ai une idée.

Je place le baby phone dans la grande armoire se trouvant près de la cheminé puis part remplir un seau d'eau dans la cuisine. Lorsque je reviens, je pose le seau au-dessus de l'armoire et accroche un fil de pèche transparent reliant la anse du seau, à la poigné du meuble. Enfin, j'arrache les câbles électriques du téléphone et les laisse dépasser par terre. J'ai souvent accompagné Katniss à la chasse ces dernières années et je l'ai vue poser de nombreux pièges. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, l'homme n'est pas plus malin que les animaux, il est même souvent moins prudent. J'ai juste le temps de me cacher derrière le fauteuil quand j'entends la porte céder. Malgré les signes évidant que je suis en pleine crise (tremblements, transpirations, palpitations, respiration haletante et j'en passe) je reste figé, la main sur la bouche, m'évertuant à ne produire aucuns son. J'entends le bruit de leur pas se rapprocher et je sais qu'ils se trouvent devant le salon à présent.

-« Il peut être n'importe où, nous ne devons surtout pas nous disperser. Pièce par pièce ok ? » Ils murmurent.

D'après ce que j'entends, ils avancent doucement et quand les pas se rapprochent de ma cachette, je commence à craindre que mon piège n'échoue, mais finalement Hope fait sa part du travail : Elle gémit plus fort puis se met à pleurer.

-« Merde Johnson ! C'est quoi ça ? On dirait… on dirait qu'il y a un bébé dans cette armoire ! »

-« On ne nous a pourtant rien mentionné de tel ! Enfermer un bébé ? Il est fêlé ce type ma parole ! Spencer va voir, on te couvre. »

Je jette un coup d'œil discrèt. Le chauve s'approche fébrilement de l'armoire, pose la main sur la poigné… et tout ce passe en un éclair. Le seau bascule et se renverse sur lui, l'électricité fait son boulot au contact de l'eau et l'homme se met à convulser. Et de 2 .

-« PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! IL S'ELECTROCUTE ! »

-« VITE JOHNSON TROUVE LE DISJONCTEUR ET COUPE LE COURANT ! GROUILLE ! »

J'analyse la situation. Lorsqu'on se retrouve en minorité, il faut toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires. Les hunger games m'ont aussi enseigné cela. Le disjoncteur est au fond de la pièce et donc non loin de ma cachette. Lorsque « Johnson » ira l'éteindre, il sera à ma portée. De plus, malgré le fait que nous soyons au beau milieu de la journée, le ciel est gris et il ne fait pas très clair dehors, du coup sans électricité, la pièce deviendra plus sombre. Ce moment sera ma chance. Néanmoins il me faut une arme. La seule chose à ma portée est un de mes stylos qui git sur le sol, il est plutôt bien taillé, sa suffira. Lorsque Le blond arrogant se précipite vers l'alimentation, je fais le mort et retiens ma respiration, mais quand les lumières s'éteignent, je n'hésite plus et fonce sur lui. En deux secondes, mon stylo s'enfonce près de sa rotule, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur les genoux dans un cri de souffrance. Je tente de saisir le pistolet qu'il tient à la main mais il résiste et finalement ce dernier part valdinguer à quelques mètres. Le chef aux cheveux gris pointe son flingue sur nous mais il ne peut pas tirer tant que nous ne sommes pas stabilisés. Cette situation me rappelle la corne d'abondance lors de mes premiers jeux… sauf que cette fois-ci, je suis à la place de Cato. Je passe mon bras sous la gorge de « Johnson » et le place devant moi comme un bouclier.

-« VAS-Y TIRE MAINTENANT SI TU L'OSE! »

Cet imbécile ne bouge même pas un sourcil alors que son pote gémit de douleur en tentant, de sa main libre, d'enlever le stylo de son genou. Il semble réfléchir à une stratégie à adopter et sert les dents, mais à part ça, il reste parfaitement froid. Ce flegme militaire a le don de m'énerve. Soudain je pousse un cri de douleur et m'agrippe la tête d'une main. Mes maux de tête sont atroces, j'entends des tonnes de bruits mais je ne sais pas lesquels sont réels et lesquels ne le sont pas. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, ce n'est plus un homme qui est en face de moi mais une mutation génétique aux pupilles jaunes et aux dents acérées ! Je suis tellement confus et cette vision me tétanise. La mutation doit avoir remarqué mon moment de faiblesse car d'un coup elle s'élance vers moi. Sans réfléchir je lâche ce qui est pourtant mon otage, mais je me souviens soudain d'un détail : Ils avaient tous des couteaux sur leur cheville ! Je me baisse, saisi celui du blond qui gémi sur le sol puis me relève. L'arme vole dans la pièce et part se planter pile dans le poignet de la mutation génétique, l'obligeant du même coup à lâcher son arme. Il cris mais est littéralement épinglé au mur, et avant qu'il ne parvienne à se dégager, je dois m'enfuir. Avant cela je prends un vase présent sur la table et l'abat sur la tête de « Johnson » qui perd connaissance. Et de 3.

Je me précipite dans le couloir et monte l'escalier. Je m'accroche très fort à la rampe car la douleur de mon épisode devient épouvantable, autant mentalement que physiquement, mais bien vite je suis ramené à la réalité par les pleures de mon enfant. « Ils veulent te la prendre… ils vont te la prendre ! » L'adrénaline affut dans mon corps, me permettant, ainsi, de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Hope. Je m'apprête à rentrer quand soudain on me saisit par les épaules et j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qui est là, que je me retrouve propulsé contre le miroir du couloir. Je glisse le long du mur et me retrouve assis au milieu des débris de verre. Je passe la main sur mon crane et quand je la ramène sous mes yeux, je la découvre couverte de sang. La mutation a réussi à se libérer beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le pensais ! Il tente de me saisir les poignets et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas profité de l'instant pour me tuer. Leur but serrait-il de nous capturer vivant ? L'idée de retourner en torture et surtout de voir ma fille dans une des cellules du capitole, me donne la nausée mais aussi la rage. Je me déchaine et donne de violents coups de genoux dans le ventre de mon agresseur. Comme il ne lâche pas prise je décide de profiter de son point faible et enfonce mon pouce dans la blessure de son poignet. Il hurle de douleur et j'en profite pour lui donner un coup de tête. Il me lâche. J'ai la tête qui tourne et reste à quatre pattes, incapable de me lever. Des bouts de verre s'enfoncent dans mes mains mais ce n'est rien à côté du reste. Quand je parviens enfin à me mettre debout, mon adversaire se jette sur mon dos et passe son coude sous mon cou. Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés mais il est plus fort et imposant que moi. Si je ne m'en débarrasse pas maintenant il aura gagné et je perdrais ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde : ma fille. Il en est hors de question ! Je me cogne volontairement contre le mur et comme il est sur mon dos, c'est lui qui prend les coups. Au bout de quelques assauts j'ai enfin raison de mon dernier ennemi qui s'effondre sur le sol. Et de 4. Je reste figé là, tremblant, à regarder le corps de ce qui est un soldat ? Un reptile ? Un fauve? Je ne sais même plus… A un moment je songe à l'achever et me baisse même pour ramasser un bout de miroir qui me semble assez acéré, et puis soudain… je lâche mon arme de fortune, me laisse glissé le long du mur… et pleure.

Je m'effondre parce que tout allait bien hier, parce que j'étais un époux et un père comblé, parce que j'étais stable et heureux, et qu'aujourd'hui ma maison est remplie de débris, de sang et de pleures. Mes larmes coulent aussi parce que l'idée d'achever un homme m'a traversé l'esprit et que ce Peeta…ce n'est PAS moi…, ce n'est PLUS moi…

Je sanglote, ma tête entre les mains, pendant ce qui me parait être des années, mais en réalité je pense que cela à durer une dizaine de minute. Je retrouve mes repères peu à peu et finalement tous les bruits s'arrêtent dans ma tête, sauf un : les pleures de Hope. Je me relève, fonce dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière moi.

Dans cette pièce, le temps semble s'être arrêté : Les rideaux lavande laissent passer un mince filet de lumière et dehors, les épais flocons de neige continuent de tomber, lentement, comme si rien n'avait perturbé la journée. Il fait froid à l'extérieur mais cette chambre est chaleureuse. Apaisante même. Je m'approche fébrilement du berceau au baldaquin blanc et lorsque je jette un œil à l'intérieur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler. Comme si j'étais dans un cauchemar et que j'allais découvrir que le berceau est vide… ou pire. Mais finalement tout ce que je vois c'est le bébé le plus adorable de l'univers. Hope pleure mais lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit elle s'arrête progressivement et se met à gigoter les bras et les jambes. J'allais très mal il y a quelques minutes mais là, à cet instant, j'oublie ma douleur et je me sens serein. Je réalise que ma fille est comme Katniss : Elle ne sait pas les effets qu'elle peut produire.

-« Hey ! honey… » Je murmure mais mon ton est presque musical. Aussitôt Hope se met à sourire tout en faisant des bulles avec sa bouche. C'est adorable. Je m'apprête à la prendre dans mes bras quand je réalise que mes paumes sont couvertes de sang. Il n'est pas question que ce dernier rentre en contact avec ma fille, pas question qu'a à peine un moi elle ne découvre le sang. Je retire les éclats de miroir de mes mains puis éponge mes plais à l'aide d'une couverture présente dans la pièce. Quand je soulève enfin ma fille et lorsqu'elle repose dans mes bras, je fais preuve d'une délicatesse dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable il y a quelques minutes seulement. Elle a totalement cessé de pleurer maintenant mais ses yeux restent rouges. Tous les bruits d'affrontements ont dû la terrifier pendant un bon moment, mais ma présence semble lui faire croire que tout va bien. Si seulement c'était vrai. Je la berce calmement et appose un baisé sur son front. A ce moment je sens ses petites mains effleurer ma mâchoire et même si j'ai des bleus, ça fait un bien fou !

Cet instant de bonheur me fait presque oublier la dure réalité : Quatre hommes armés sont toujours dans ma maison, inconscient mais pour combien de temps ? Je songe un moment à appeler Katniss au téléphone, mais j'ai arraché les fils électriques tout à l'heure. Soudain j'entends un léger bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être est-ce Buttercup qui est rentré par la chatière mais l'éventualité qu'un de mes adversaires se soit réveillé me fait paniquer instantanément. Il faut que je me sauve sans attendre. Je pose ma main sur les yeux du bébé et sort de la chambre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie… les dégâts. Le gros balèze est toujours inconscient mais je l'enjambe prudemment puis dévale les escaliers. Le premier homme que j'avais assommé est lui aussi toujours dans les vapes dans l'entrée. Je ne prends pas le risque de vérifier le salon et sort directement de la maison. Je marche dans la neige en serrant très fort ma fille afin de lui offrir le maximum de chaleur. Où me refugier ? Haymitch ? Il est au capitole. Le village ? Non…, mon épisode n'est pas vraiment fini et je ne sais plus en qui avoir confiance, de plus, peu importe qui en veux à ma famille, ils me retrouveront là-bas. Soudain je sais où aller : La cabane du père de Kat ! En moins de deux, je m'enfonce donc dans les bois.

Je marche déjà depuis plus d'une heure quand ma tête se remet à tourner. Mes pas sont lourds à cause de la neige et je n'avance donc pas très vite mais un autre détail m'inquiète beaucoup plus : Je n'arrive plus à me repérer, tout est recouvert de neige. J'ai des vertiges et il faut que je m'assoie… juste un instant. Je m'adosse donc à un arbre et tente de réchauffer Hope qui s'est endormie. Ses joues sont gelées et ça m'inquiète énormément. Je décide donc d'ôter ma veste en laine et d'emmailloter ma petite crevette à l'intérieur. C'était une bonne idée car elle se réchauffe instantanément, moi par contre je frissonne mais je peux endurer le froid, pas elle. J'ai enfin un moment pour réfléchir au drame qui s'est déroulé : Ces hommes devaient forcément venir du capitole, ils sont les seules à posséder des hovercrafts et tout l'équipement nécessaire… mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ou à ma fille ? Ils n'étaient pas là pour me tuer, j'ai eu des doutes au début mais j'en suis sur maintenant. Personne ne m'a tiré dessus et je crois qu'ils tentaient de m'avoir vivant. Tout cela est insensé… pratiquement personne n'a eu connaissance de l'existence de Hope ! Katniss mettais un point d'honneur sur cela. Katniss… oui elle voulait la cacher pour la protéger.

« Non elle voulait la cacher car elle avait honte et tu le sais… »

J'agrippe ma tête, encore ces voix qui murmurent, ou plutôt CET voix : celle de Snow !

« Elle ne voulait pas de famille, elle a toujours répéter ne pas vouloir d'enfant ! Ce bébé est un accident. Elle s'est sentie piégée dans cette situation avec toi… C'est une mutation génétique Peeta, elle voulait juste que toi et cette erreur disparaissiez ! »

-NON, ce n'est pas réel !

-« Ouvre les yeux Peeta ! Ces hommes viennent du capitole, seul quelqu'un de là-bas aurais pu les envoyer : Katniss s'y trouve comme par hasard… »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, ça me blesse mais je sais que c'est le reste de venin qui parle. C'est faux…cela DOIT être faux. J'arrête de réfléchir car plus j'essaie et plus je suis confus. Il faut juste que je me repose quelques instants puis je reprendrais ma route. Oui juste un instant...

Les flocons de neige continuent de tomber, immaculés et silencieux… mes yeux se ferment.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, vous vous êtes engagé à ne pas me tuer lol ! (Par contre vous pouvez renouveler vos menaces de mort à Gale) **

**Je sais que tout le monde voulais protéger Peeta mais sans larmes, sang et combat on ne serait plus vraiment dans l'univers de Hunger Games non ? C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène d'action, j'espère qu'elle est réussite car personnellement j'adore lire les scènes où ça bouge.**

**Bref dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé, critique ou non, n'hésitez pas )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez pu le remarquer, ma fréquence de publication a baissé, j'en suis désolé. J'en dirais plus à la fin mais pour vous faire patienter j'ai eu le temps de faire un POV Haymitch. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis contente. J'étais un peu déçu de mon texte au début mais bon finalement sa passe, je crois. Je renouvelle mes remerciements à ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent comme evermore04, Anonymette, Fan de twilight, Chayma, 19-April-x, C-Aemilia, tous les guest aussi etc.**

**Et particulièrement veronique2, heycarmichael, Cha9512, VAN-H, Estellech dont les reviews régulières m'encouragent ^^**

**Je crois que je vais dépasser les 40 reviews ! Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D**

* * *

**Haymitch Pov **

Lorsque j'ai gagné mon édition des hunger games, quelque chose en moi s'est brisée…

C'est une sensation que pourra vous décrire n'importe lequel des gagnants de ce jeu de la mort. Puis quand ma famille, et tous ceux en qui je tenais, sont mort, je me suis demandé si moi-même j'étais toujours « vivant ». J'étais plus un « mort vivant » qu'un homme mais je savais que je devais me raccrocher à la vie… pour au moins faire honneur aux défunts. Ma rédemption, j'ai pensé la trouver en devenant mentor, en soutenant et en encouragement ces gamins qui tout comme moi allaient connaitre l'enfer. Oui, je me suis raccrocher à mes tributs comme à un espoir et les premières années je me suis vraiment beaucoup impliqué dans ma tâche… mais quand j'ai finis par réaliser que mon rôle consistait juste à voir mourir des individus avec lesquels j'avais tissé des liens, je me suis aperçus que devenir mentor était seulement un nouveau moyen pour le capitole de me torturer. Après ça, j'ai été un mentor très distant et plutôt médiocre…

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert l'alcool…

Les éditions se succédaient et rien ne changeait à part le fait que chaque année les spectateurs me retrouvaient plus saoul qu'auparavant. En puis finalement vint les 74ème hunger games, les jeux qui allaient tout changer… J'ai su que tout serait différant dès le moment où Peeta a jeté mon verre et où Katniss s'est saisi d'un couteau. Wouaa, cette année le district 12 avait enfin l'ombre d'une chance ! Je ne le voulais pas mais je me suis attaché à ses gosses et JAMAIS je n'ai aussi bien joué mon rôle de mentor que cette année-là. J'espérais à peine en faire gagner un alors quand ils sont sortis tous les 2 vivants de l'arène… Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cet instant. J'étais redevenu « vivant ».

Une chose est sûre, c'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis donné comme mission de TOUT faire pour les protéger, toujours… même en dehors des jeux. Ils sont mes amis, ils sont ma famille, ils sont les enfants que je n'aurais jamais… et aujourd'hui je ressens une sensation atroce. La même qu'il y a pratiquement 11 ans, quand on m'a annoncé que Peeta avait été capturé et que je l'avais perdu : Le sentiment d'échec.

Même des années après, Peeta est en danger et moi je suis dans un stupide avion à ne pouvoir strictement RIEN faire, et sa me ronge parce que je m'étais juré que je ne laisserai jamais ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là se reproduire !

Le sentiment que mes deux protégés étaient ma famille, je l'ai ressenti très tôt, mais avec les années cela n'a fait que de s'amplifier et de se confirmer. J'étais ampli d'une fierté paternelle lorsque j'ai conduit Katniss vers l'autel, sublime et rayonnante dans sa robe immaculée. J'ai ouvert ma meilleure bouteille de champagne lorsqu'un matin de mars, Peeta excité comme une puce, m'avait annoncé fièrement qu'il allait être papa. J'ai pleuré caché dans le couloir de l'hôpital, comme un « papa » trop fier qui vient de réaliser que désormais on l'appellera « papi Haymitch. » Je suis quasiment tombé amoureux de la petite Hope dès l'instant où je l'ai eu dans mes bras… Je les aime et leur souffrance est aussi la mienne…

Nous sommes partis du capitole depuis environ 1h, Paylor ayant évidement réquisitionné un engin pour l'urgence. L'avion est du même type que ceux qui emmenaient les tributs dans l'arène, dès lors nous sommes nombreux à être à bord : Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Beetee, une équipe de secours, moi-même et… Gale. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, il serait déjà passé par-dessus bord celui-là, mais c'est lui qui a donné les ordres, c'est son équipe donc il peut être utile une fois arrivé.

-« Hey, le génie ! T'as pu contacter ton équipe pour leur dire dans quel merdier tu les avais fourrés ? Les escouades militaires ont tous des appareils de communication que je sache. »

-« Oui… en temps normal, à chaque mission on nous donne une liste avec tous les équipements nécessaire. Le service technique se charge ensuite de nous les donner mais cette mission est différente… Elle n'est pas officiel, c'était un service entre collègue… donc ils n'ont pas de radio…je ne peux pas les joindre… »

-« C'est bien ce que je disais : C'est un génie ce Gale ! Pff » Je lui lance un regard noir. Si seulement j'avais une bouteille…

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Tout le monde est silencieux, beaucoup regardent leur pieds et nombreux sont ceux à jeter des regards compatissant à Katniss. La petite, elle ne regarde personne, son regard est vide et elle sert son siège tellement fort que je ne crains que ses ongles ne transpercent le siège. Bien qu'âgée de presque 28 ans je l'a verrais toujours comme « ma petite » même si c'est une adulte, une mère même depuis peu. Soudain je remarque qu'il y a un drôle d'appareil contre une des parois de l'avion et je finis par comprendre son usage !

-« Un téléphone ! » Je me lève et m'élance devant le combiné.

-« Et alors ? Tu as entendus Gale. Ses collègues n'ont ni radio, ni téléphone. On ne peut pas les contacter. »

-« Merci Beetee, J'avais compris… mais ils ne sont pas les seules personnes que nous pouvons joindre ! »

Comme très peu de maison dispose d'un téléphone dans les districts, parfois on oublie son existence, mais les maisons des vainqueurs en sont équipées elles ! Avec l'angoisse et la précipitation, personne n'a pensez à appeler le principal intéressé. Katniss lève la tête et sort enfin de sa léthargie car elle a compris à qui je faisais référence. Aussitôt elle se lève et se jette devant moi, les yeux encore rouge et bouffis par ses pleurs et tente de m'arracher le combiné.

-« Du calme Sweetheart ! JE vais passer ce coup de fil ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu n'auras pas les idées claires pour lui expliquer la situation ! Laisse-moi faire ok ? »

Katniss me regarde droit dans les yeux et elle doit me faire confiance car finalement elle hoche la tête et ôte sa main du combiné… lentement. Je compose fébrilement le numéro et attend. Bien sûr que Katniss est trop perturbée pour parler normalement au téléphone mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe ce coup de fil. En vérité, j'ai peur qu'un des hommes de Gale réponde et nous dise qu'ils ont déjà maitrisé Peeta, j'ai peur que ce soit mon ancien tribut qui me réponde et qu'il ne soit pas dans un état normal, j'ai même peur que personne ne répond car cela nous laisserai aussi angoissé et peu informé qu'auparavant. Je me préparais à tout sauf à ce que j'entends : La tonalité…

J'avale ma salive et tente de garder la face en reposant le téléphone mais Katniss remarque mon inquiétude et ne va pas lâcher le morceau si facilement.

-« Quoi ?... Il n'a pas répondu ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissez sonner plus longtemps ? QUOI HAYMITCH ? QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENTENDU ? »

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur nous. Elle s'accroche à mes vêtements maintenant et m'implore des yeux. Je voudrais lui mentir et lui dire que tout va bien, inventer un mensonge mais malgré son aspect fragile je sais que la dernière chose à faire pour protéger le geai moqueur est de lui mentir.

-« La tonalité, Katniss, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer… »

-« Je ne comprends pas… »

Beetee se racle la gorge

-« Sa signifie que les lignes téléphonique de ta maison sont HS… Quelque chose est arrivée là-bas Katniss »

Les jambes de mon ancienne tribut lâchent soudain sous le poids de cette révélation, et j'ai heureusement le réflexe de la soutenir. Lorsqu'elle s'effondre dans mes bras, je la sers fort comme si elle allait disparaitre puis la ramène sur son siège. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle mais garde mes bras autour d'elle. Je sens ses sanglots sur mon torse et je sais qu'elle imagine le pire, l'improbable même. Je pari que l'idée que tout le district ait été bombardé lui a traversé l'esprit.

-« Ça ne veut rien dire Chérie. Peut-être que l'équipe de Gale a coupé les communications par protocole de sécurité, ou peut-être même qu'il y a eu un simple orage qui as fait sauter le disjoncteur. N'imagine pas le pire. »

-« Il n'y a pas d'orage étant donné la saison et le temps et vous le savez très bien Haymitch… »

Je lui caresse la tête et lui chuchote à l'oreille comme à une enfant. J'ai rarement eut l'occasion de materner la « fille du feu » car ce n'est pas dans son caractère, mais quand je le fais, cela semble naturelle comme si j'étais un peu son père. Quand je relève la tête, je remarque qu'Annie a les mains devant les yeux et que Johanna garde la tête entre les genoux, comme si l'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Gale ne tient plus en place sur son siège, il serre les dents et se gratte la tête, on dirait qu'il commence ENFIN à réaliser que les choses ont pu mal tourner. Mais sa réaction me dit aussi qu'il n'y a pas de protocole de sécurité exigeant de couper les communications. Cette fois, c'est moi qui angoisse et je ressers mon emprise sur Katniss. Aucun de nous ne parle ou ne bouge durant le reste du vol, mais finalement au bout de ce qui me semble être des années, nous finissons par atterrir au district 12. Avant que la rampe ne nous permette de descendre, je donne quelques consignes :

-« Peu importe ce que nous trouverons là-bas, je veux que tout le monde garde son calme et que personne ne se disperse. La situation est assez compliquée comme cela. Gale et moi-même prendrons les devants. »

Katniss crache un juron et me pousse pour accéder à la sortie, je la rattrape alors par le bras.

-« Tu restes derrière chéri juste le temps d'analyser le terrain, c'est pour ta sécurité… »

-« Va te faire voir Haymitch ! Je marche DEVANT ! Je ne vais certainement pas me cacher derrière toi et encore moins derrière LUI ! »

Elle lorgne sur Gale d'un air méprisant et pendant un instant j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'attaque, mais finalement Katniss se contente de me contourner et de prendre la porte. En descendant de l'avion, je suis surpris de ce que j'entends : Un silence total. Sérieusement si les flocons de neige pouvaient émettre un bruit lorsqu'ils touchent le sol, nous les entendrions surement, mais là…, le paysage semble endormi. Je frissonne, probablement parce qu'il fait beaucoup plus froid ici qu'au capitole et que de ce fait, nous ne sommes pas vraiment habillé pour ce climat. C'est probablement pour cela que je frissonne…

La première chose que nous voyions, est un immense hovercraft posé à 500 mètre de nous. Gale prend la parole pour nous dire d'attendre qu'il ait inspecté l'engin pour voir si ses collègues sont à l'intérieur, mais il est vite interrompu par Katniss.

-« Va en enfer Gale et bouge de là »

Elle s'élance en courant et nous la suivons immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle tente de faire basculer l'immense porte, elle est, finalement, bien obligée d'accepter notre aide.

-« Peeta… ! Peeta ? »

-« Il n'y a personne ici… Ils doivent encore être dans la maison. »

En ressortant, Gale passe la main sur la cuirasse de l'hovercraft et en fait tomber une bonne épaisseur de neige. Il fait une grimace.

-« Quelque chose cloche… Vous avez vu la quantité de neige sur l'appareil ? Mes hommes ont donc dû atterrir il y a un bail. Je ne comprends pas, ils sont toujours très efficace, ce n'est pas leur genre de trainer sur le terrain...»

Il a à peine fini sa phrase que Katniss court en direction de sa maison, en criant une fois encore le nom de son mari. D'un seul coup je l'a revois lors des premiers jeux, lorsqu'il cueillait des baies et qu'elle avait entendu le canon. Elle possède aujourd'hui la même angoisse dans la voie, et j'espère que comme dans les jeux, il y aura plus de frayeur que de mal. Malheureusement, je commence à perdre cet espoir quand nous arrivons sur le palier : La porte a été défoncée…

* * *

**Je sais qu'on n'apprend rien de vraiment nouveau dans ce chapitre et que vous attendez tous les retrouvailles de Peeta, Katniss et Hope, mais je trouvais sa précipité et peu crédible, de directement les réunir sans transition. Le prochain chapitre (Pov Katniss) saura surement vous faire plus plaisir. Je l'ai déjà écrit à moitié mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour moi en ce moment (Job étudiant avec parfois horaire de nuit, et recherche d'appartement :S) et puis surtout si il y a un chapitre que je ne veux surtout pas bâcler, c'est le prochain. A au fait je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que j'ai passé ma fiction de « T » à « M ». Sa me semble plus approprié finalement et puis je veux pouvoir « rapprocher » nos deux amoureux maudits d'ici la fin. Un peu de tendresse ne fera pas de mal héhé )**

**Please review !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente mais je pense que vous allez me pardonner car ce chapitre est ENORME (pour moi qui fait de petit chapitre) ! Sincèrement il bat tous les records, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire si long mais je savais exactement où je voulais le finir et donc je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter avant, même si il s'agrandissait encore et toujours. Je suis d'autant plus surprise par moi-même que j'ai commencé à travailler en usine et donc logiquement j'ai moins de temps. Par contre c'est bon j'ai enfin trouvé un appart :D **

**Bref je vous laisse lire**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

C'est un immense cauchemar que je vis aujourd'hui. J'avais redouté mon voyage au capitole mais pas une seconde je n'aurais imaginé que c'est au district 12, dans ma propre maison, que se déroulerait l'horreur.

Je cours comme une furie jusqu'à la maison. Je porte toujours les vêtements prévus pour la cérémonie que j'avais essayée au capitole. C'est idiot, je devrais ressentir la morsure du froid sur mes jambes, je devrais me sentir stupide apprêtée comme cela dans une telle situation, mais l'adrénaline m'empêche de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'angoisse. Rien ne peut m'arrêter… Je sais que je crie le nom de Peeta car je suis consciente que mes lèvres bougent, mais je n'entends pas le son de ma propre voix, pas plus que je ne fais que percevoir les appels de mes amis derrière moi. C'est comme cela qu'agit la panique, tout se passe tellement vite et tellement lentement en même temps. Un peu comme si nos sens était…désynchronisés. Finalement, lorsque j'arrive devant l'entrée de ma demeure, alors que je pensais que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, mes jambes deviennent lourdes et je dois m'agrippé à une colonne pour ne pas m'effondrer. TOUT mon corps s'est arrêté à la vue de la porte… fendu en deux, gisant sur le sol ! Quelque chose à mal tourné et en voici la première confirmation…

Je dois rester figée contre la colonne un bon moment car quand je me ressaisi enfin, Haymitch est là, qui me secoues les épaules en bougeant les lèvres et toute l'équipe a rattrapé mon avance car ils se trouvent à côté de moi sur le porche. Mon ancien mentor doit probablement me hurler des stupidités comme « ne te précipite pas », « garde ton calme » mais sincèrement MA sécurité est le dernier de mes soucis à l'instant. Mes jambes se débloquent et je pénètre dans ce qui à mes yeux ne ressemble plus à mon foyer chaleureux. J'ai à peine fait 2 pas que soudain je manque de trébucher sur quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux et un immense crie de stupeur part de mes poumons et sort de ma gorge à l'instant où je réalise de quoi il s'agit : Un homme en uniforme est inanimé sur sol ! Je ne prends pas une seconde pour vérifier s'il est vivant ou non car sincèrement : Je m'en fiche. La SEULE chose qui m'importe, c'est de serrer Hope et de sentir les bras de Peeta autour de moi !

-« PEETA ! PEETA OU EST TU ? ! »

Je m'élance dans la cuisine et j'ai beau chercher du regard, il n'y a personne ici. Je retourne dans le couloir et me concentre pour entendre des pleures de bébé, mais encore une fois : rien.

-« PEETA, HOPE ! » Mes cris sont des supplications.

Dans le couloir, je vois que les équipes de secours se chargent de l'homme de l'entré et sur le coup je ne peux pas m'empêche de les haïr pour se soucier de lui avant d'avoir retrouvé ma famille ! Mes yeux sont noyés de larmes et ma voix est nouée et brisée quand je leur lance :

-« POURQUOI VOUS… VOUS SOUCIEZ DE LUI ! IL A… IL A AGRESSER MA…FAMILLE, NOM D'UN CHIEN ! »

Gale qui est agenouillé devant son collègue, pince les lèvres et pose les yeux sur moi.

-« En fait, Katniss, à en juger par son état, je dirais plutôt que c'est lui la victime qui s'est fait agresser par ton mari »

Je n'en reviens pas. Comment ? Comment peut-il OSER dire cela ? LUI ? Je voudrais me précipiter sur lui et lui arracher la langue mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cet imbécile.

-« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison sur un point Gale. Ce pauvre homme EST une victime, tout comme Peeta l'EST EGALEMENT. En fait il n'y a qu'un agresseur ici : TOI ! » Ma voix est étouffée par mes sanglots

« Mais enfin… regarde autour de toi ! T'est vraiment fier ! »

Je suis interrompu dans mon discours par la voix d'un secouriste provenant du salon.

-« Il y a encore 2 victimes par ici ! »

A ces mots mon cœur… cesse instantanément de battre. C'est un peu comme si j'avais entendu le canon dans l'arène et que je scrutais le ciel en redoutant d'y percevoir les doux traits de Peeta.

Je surgis dans la pièce et vois que le secouriste s'occupe d'un homme chauve et… trempé ? Mais très vite, c'est le fond de la pièce qui obtient toute mon attention. Un homme s'est hissé sur le canapé, sa jambe saigne et il gémit. Ses cheveux sont…blonds !

-« Oh mon dieu ! PEETA ! »

Je me précipite près de lui et prend sa main. Mon sourire retombe aussitôt. Ce simple geste m'a suffi pour savoir instantanément que ce n'est pas lui. Les mains de l'homme que j'aime, sont douces et tendres, ses doigts s'entremêlent parfaitement avec les miens, j'en connais chaque cicatrices, chaque brulures comme si elles étaient partie intégrante de mon corps. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues quand je repense à son odeur, à ses mains glissant sur mon cou, mes hanches, ma poitrine ou encore caressant délicatement mon ventre rebondis durant la grossesse…

Je repousse violemment cette main rugueuse et moite et pose les miennes sur mon visage pour étouffer mes gémissements. Je souffle, essuie mes larmes et finalement lorsque je refais un geste envers l'homme, c'est seulement pour le saisir brutalement par le col de son uniforme.

-« OU SONT ILS ? OU SONT MA FILLE ET MON MARI ? »

-« Qui ?... Je… votre fille ? Quoi ? » Il est un peu dans les vapes alors je le gifle.

-« L'HOMME QUE GALE VOUS A DEMANDER D'INTERPELLER ! »

-« Il est …devenu complétement…incontrôlable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais plus… L'étage je crois… »

J'ai à peine le temps d'intégrer ses paroles, que je me retrouve à grimper les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'affiche une expression de terreur lorsque que je constate que le sol est jonché de débris de verre et de sang. Il y en a même contre le mur. Néanmoins étrangement je souris à la vue du grand balèze inconscient. Il n'y aucun sadisme là-dedans, mais je réalise seulement que c'est le quatrième homme et qu'ainsi Peeta a terrassé toute l'équipe de Gale. Il est trop fort pour eux, il a survécu à bien pire. NOUS avons survécu à bien pire. Je m'approche de la porte me séparant de la chambre de Hope, pose la main sur la poigné et marque une pause. J'essaie de me convaincre que Peeta sera là devant la fenêtre, berçant la petite dans ses bras, que les 2 plus belles paires d'yeux bleu que le monde ait jamais connu se poseront sur moi et ce cauchemar cessera enfin.

La porte grince en s'ouvrant, je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce et la trouve…vide. Personne n'est devant la fenêtre, le berceau est vide, tout comme l'est mon âme à cet instant. Je m'approche lentement du mobile composé d'oiseaux et de fleurs (Geai moqueur, primeroses et dandelions confectionné à ma demande) et l'active. La musique se déclenche, je m'accroche fort aux petits barreaux blanc du berceau de mon enfant et, finalement, des larmes tombent sur le dos de mes mains.

Haymitch et Johanna apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils sont essoufflés, ils ont dû fouiller la maison eux aussi….en vain, vu qu'ils sont là. Mais sa je ne veux pas l'admettre. Par la suite, c'est comme si j'étais en état de choc, dans le déni, incohérente même… alors je m'approche de la sortie et tente quand même de passer entre eux.

-« Peut-être que Peeta et Hope sont dans notre chambre… »

Johanna me saisit les épaules.

-« Katniss, arrête je t'en prie… »

-« Peut-être qu'ils sont dans la chambre d'amie ou…ou qu'il change le bébé dans la salle de bain… »

-« Kat ! »

-« Une fois, Hope à vomi sur Peeta, c'était tellement drôle, tu aurais dû voir ça Johanna, il a couru dans la salle de bain, peut être que… »

-« KATNISS ECOUTE MOI ! »

Mon amie me soulève le menton pour capter mon regard et essuie une de mes larmes avec son pouce.

-« Ohh Katniss… Ils ne sont pas là… On a fouillé absolument partout…. Je suis désolé… »

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est difficile à dire, je crois que je me suis effondrée… Je sais juste que quelques minutes plus tard j'étais assise sur une des marches de l'escalier avec les bras de Haymitch autour de moi.

Tout le monde s'active devant moi, on sort les blessés sur des brancards. Tant mieux, je ne les veux plus chez moi. J'ai honte de m'être laissée allez même si c'était seulement quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas le droit de faiblir tant que je ne sais pas ma famille en sécurité. Mon ancien mentor doit penser la même chose que moi, car il m'aide à me relever sans broncher. Quand Gale apparait devant moi, j'ai envie de pleurer, pas de tristesse mais de nerf. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule dans cette affaire me donne encore plus envie de le virer de ma vie, mais il prend la parole avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

-« Je sais que la dernière chose dont tu aies envie est de me parler, mais c'est important. J'ai examiné la porte de derrière et j'ai trouvé des traces. Je pense que Peeta et…votre enfant… sont sortis dans la précipitation par l'arrière. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont parti vers la forêt et non vers la ville. Le problème c'est que les équipes de secours ne m'écoutent pas car je n'ai plus aucune autorité dans cette opération. Ils veulent fouiller la ville en premier et interroger les gens, ce qui, de mon avis, est une immense perte de temps. Mais toi, ils suivront tes directives. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais sur ce coup-là Catnip, tu dois me faire confiance. »

Lui faire CONFIANCE ? Comment honnêtement le pourrais-je ? Gale est à l'origine de bien trop de problème aux répercussions désastreuses ! Les secouristes sont trop peu nombreux, à peine 10. 4 resteront probablement avec les blessés, ce qui fait qu'ils seront 6 à nous aider pour les recherches. Si je demande à ce que 3 d'entre eux partent dans la forêt, sa fera 3 personnes en moins pour chercher dans la ville, ce qui diminuera grandement l'efficacité et le temps des recherches. Néanmoins, malgré le fait que je n'ai plus confiance en Gale en tant que personne…j'ai toujours confiance en lui en tant que chasseur.

-« Ok, je te crois… Je vais leur demander. »

J'aurais aimé voir les traces par moi-même avant de prendre ma décision mais la neige a déjà recouverte les traces de pas qu'aurait vu Gale. Je choisi de lui faire confiance tout de même. Pour que les recherches soient équitables Annie, Johanna et Beetee se sont joins à l'équipe en ville. Je prête des manteaux à tout le monde et 10 minutes plus tard, trois secouristes, Haymitch, Gale et moi-même nous enfonçons dans les bois.

* * *

La neige est poudreuse et les bottes que j'ai enfilées avant de partir, s'enfoncent facilement dedans. Nos pas sont lourds et la marche difficile en cette saison. Je scrute le sol à la recherche d'empreintes mais il faut bien avouer que les chances d'en trouver sont minimes étant donné la fréquence des flocons, la consistance de la neige et le léger vent qui vient remuer tout cela. Peeta à le pas lourd, sans tous ces soucis climatiques, je l'aurais pisté en moins de 2 secondes mais là… De plus j'ai peur d'être partie sur une mauvaise piste car après tout, il pourrait être en ville et mon seul indice indiquant que je ne suis pas sur une fausse piste est le témoignage de Gale.

Tout cela m'angoisse seconde après seconde, minute après minute mais finalement, après 30 minutes de marche je remarque enfin quelque chose.

-« Gale ! La marque sur le tronc de cet arbre, elle n'est pas d'origine animale, tu es bien d'accord ? »

Il s'approche, effleure l'écorce et fini par froncer les sourcils.

-« Hum…. Oui je crois que tu as raison. On dirait des traces de griffures mais pas animales… humaines. »

Nous sommes sur la bonne piste, j'en suis persuadée désormais. A l'époque lointaine où il arrivait que Peeta fasse des rechutes, il agrippait si fort les meubles qu'il n'était pas rare d'y retrouver la marque de ses ongles dans le bois. Je presse le pas car je sais maintenant que les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie sont dans cette forêt, et tous les deux sont dans un état très fragile… Pas de temps à perdre.

Je passe en mode chasseur et les traces attestant du passage de Peeta se multiplient : branches cassées, écorchures… nous retrouvons même un morceau de tissus. Malgré le fait que le trajet qu'il ait suivi semble maladroit, je comprends tout de même qu'il cherchait à rejoindre la cabane de mon père. Je voudrais m'y précipiter mais je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il ait pu atteindre sa destination… peut être que mon mari et ma fille sont assis quelque part dans la neige glaciale… Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas penser au pire, surtout pas.

1 heure plus tard nous arrivons près d'une clairière. Gale et Moi-même sommes toujours en forme évidemment mais Haymitch et l'équipe de secours ont du mal à suivre notre rythme, d'autant plus que ces derniers sont chargés de matérielle médicale. Ils sont exténués et veulent une pause. Pour moi leur requête est complétement déplacée, la cabane n'est plus très loin ! Lorsque l'un d'entre eux commence à prendre appui sur un arbre pour s'assoir, je ravale une insulte et tourne les talons. MOI je continue.

J'ai à peine fait 50 mètres que soudain j'entends un cri… celui d'un des urgentistes que je viens de laisser derrière ! Je retourne donc précipitamment vers la clairière, totalement confuse. Quand j'arrive, tout le monde est debout autour d'un grand chêne.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'homme qui avait commencé à s'assoir quelques minutes auparavant se retourne vers moi et commence à balbutier

-« Je me suis assis et soudain… j'ai… j'ai cru que je saignais et j'ai… paniqué mais ce n'était pas mon sang… c'était sur l'arbre… »

Mon sang à moi ne fait qu'un tour et je me précipite devant leur découverte. Etant donné la manière dont les branches sont cassées au sol et la hauteur…du liquide rouge… Peeta à dût s'arrêter ici, s'assoir ici, saigné ici…

-« Il est blessé… Il PERD DU SANG ! » Non, non, non cela devient trop dur pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus dans ce torrent d'incertitudes où l'horreur s'immisce à chaque instant. Je dois les trouver, MAINTENANT ou je vais devenir folle !

Je ne peux pas laisser l'équipe de secours derrière moi maintenant, mais je ne peux toujours pas les laisser me ralentir. De plus ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le trajet du retour. Si Peeta et Hope sont blessés, ils ne seront peut-être pas transportable ou ne supporterons pas la température durant le retour.

-« Contactez un hélicoptère du capitole par radio maintenant et dite leur de survoler la forêt tout en cherchant un lac. Il y a une partie déboisée tout près, facilement identifiable vu du ciel, dites-leur de s'y poser. La cabane de mon père est juste à côté. »

-« Euh demander un hélicoptère est très sérieux, madame Mellark. On m'a demandé d'être sûr de TOUTES les informations avant d'en exiger un. Vous comprenez, cela coute de l'argent et si on affrète un engin juste pour des blessures superficielles ou s'ils ne sont pas là où vous pensez… »

-« JE ME CONTRE FICHE DE CE QUE LE CAPITOLE VOUS A DEMANDER ! Vous les appeler, vous leur dites qu'on les a retrouvé mais qu'ils sont blessés et doivent être rapatrié. Vous comprenez ? Je me fiche que ce soit un mensonge pour l'instant, je ne prendrais aucun risques »

L'homme acquiesce et saisi sa radio. Quand j'annonce que je compte me rendre directement à la cabane et que je ne veux personne pour me ralentir, Gale mais aussi Haymitch m'assurent qu'ils ne seront pas un poids et m'accompagneront. Avant de partir, la plus jeune des urgentistes, gênée, me tend son sac.

-« Cela pourrait vous servir… Le temps qu'on finisse par vous rejoindre, je veux dire… »

Je lui fais un faible sourire et la remercie. Après cela nous partons en direction de l'endroit où j'en suis sûre, je vais ENFIN retrouver ma famille.

* * *

Le lac est gelé et les couleurs du ciel que reflète la glace sont épatantes. Rouge, orange voir rose… Ce spectacle mériterait qu'on s'y attarde… mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ça y est. La cabane est juste devant moi. Nous sommes à bout de souffle, épuisé par le trajet que nous avons fait d'une traite. Je devrais me précipiter vers la porte et entrer mais je n'en fait rien. En fait je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si la cabane est vide. Je crois que je perdrais la raison…oui probablement que je serais capable de devenir totalement folle. Haymitch et Gale reprennent leur souffle et me lancent des regards soucieux. Ils savent que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Je tremble et tente de me convaincre de bouger quand soudain je les entends : Les pleures de l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde.

-« HOPE ! »

Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux, un sourire (le premier de la journée) apparait sur mes lèvres et je me jette sur la porte. La poigné bascule, la porte craque mais ne s'ouvre pas. Des meubles semblent bloquer de l'autre côté. Peeta a vraiment dû être terrifié, mon cœur se serre. Mes deux acolytes m'aident à pousser et finalement nous dégageons un passage. J'entends des bruits de pas à l'intérieur puis plus rien hormis les pleurs de bébé. Inquiète de la réaction que pourrait avoir l'homme que j'aime, je demande à Gale et Haymitch de rester à l'encadrement de la porte et de garder leur distance. Ils sont retissant mais acceptent. Je suis la seule à pouvoir calmer Peeta, nous le savons tous.

Au début je ne vois personne. Il fait assez sombre dans la pièce et si je n'entendais pas Hope, j'aurais mis du temps à distinguer la forme recroquevillée dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Peeta…

Je peux à peine la voir mais je sais que notre fille est blottie dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans ce qui ressemble à une veste ou à un chandail. Je remarque qu'il se balance d'avant en arrière en chuchotant. Me mordre la lèvre est le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas pleurer. Je réalise qu'il fait cela pour bercer la petite, mais aussi probablement pour se calmer lui-même… Cette fois je sens un gout de fer dans ma bouche. J'ai mordu trop profondément ma lèvre…

Je m'approche calmement d'eux, tremblante mais déterminée. Je suis seulement à 5 mètres mais Peeta ne semble même pas se rendre compte de ma présence, l'idée qu'il soit plongé trop loin dans son « monde » me sers le cœur.

-« Peeta ?... » Je voulais ma voix rassurante mais elle est plutôt tremblante et fragile.

Il lève subitement ses beaux yeux azur sur ma personne, ils sont remplis de confusion mais le simple fait qu'il m'est entendu, qu'il me regarde, me fait sourire. Ses yeux sont rouges, ses cernes creusés et profondes, son visage déjà marqué par de vieilles brulures sous son œil gauche, est désormais couvert de nouvelles égratignures, ses cheveux blonds sont en batailles et quelque peu mouillés par les flocons qui s'y trouvaient. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant ! Cela fait des jours que nous avons été séparé et chaque minutes sans lui a été une véritable épreuve. Ajoutons à cela le drame de ces dernières heures, la peur de le perdre, et mes larmes recommencent à couler le long de ma joue. Je les essuie vite tout en me disant qu'elles repartiront de plus bel une fois que j'aurais revu le doux visage de notre bébé. Peeta continue de me dévisager d'un air trouble mais ne dit pas un mot.

-« C'est fini, je suis là. C'est moi, c'est Katniss… »

Je voudrais qu'il se lève, qu'il se précipite vers moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse ! Mais rien de cela ne se produit…

Il fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête et finalement reporte son regard sur Hope.

-« Non. Tu n'es pas réel. Katniss est au capitole…toi…toi…tu es dans ma tête… »

En disant cela il n'est ni agressif ni paniqué, il semble juste…épuisé, résigné. La résignation je ne peux pas l'accepter, encore moins de la part de Peeta, lui qui n'abandonne jamais et se relève toujours. C'est trop pour moi, je dois lui faire comprendre que je suis réelle et que tout ira bien. Fini les précautions, je m'élance et me met à genoux devant lui. Il tente de m'ignorer du regard alors je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue. Son visage est gelé mais mes mains à moi sont chaudes. Le contact est électrisant.

-« Tu sens cela ? Cette chaleur ? Est-ce qu'une hallucination pourrait faire ça ? »

J'ai toute son attention désormais. J'ai l'impression qu'il regarde mon âme, seul Peeta peut me donner cette sensation. Néanmoins il semble toujours sur la défensif, confus et pas encore totalement convaincu de mon existence. Finalement, fébrilement, une de ses mains rejoins la mienne, la frôle, la saisi et… la retire de son visage. Je me sens blessée au début mais je suis vite rassurée quand je sens ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens. Immédiatement je sers très fort sa paume et cela le fait sursauter.

-« Crois-moi, je suis réelle. »

Nous sourions timidement tous les deux. Ses mains sont couvertes de sang mais je suis soulagée de voir qu'il provient d'écorchures finalement peu profonde.

-« Je…je ne savais pas…je n'étais pas sur… surtout avec ce…look. »

Qu'elle imbécile, j'avais oublié que je portais toujours la robe blanche des essayages, j'ai rajouté un manteau d'hiver à la hâte au-dessus et troqué mes talons contre mes bottes de chasseur. Je suis encore maquillée et mes cheveux sont relevés. Je dois vraiment avoir un drôle de look ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait tout de suite pensé que j'étais une hallucination.

-« Tu sais bien que le capitole as un sens particulier de la mode. »

Je ris. Un rire de soulagement.

Hope pleure encore, la pauvre doit être affamée. Instinct maternel oblige, je retire ma main de celle de Peeta et tente de saisir ma fille mais étonnamment il ne me laisse pas faire.

-« NON ! » s'écrit-il en se refermant comme une huitre, resserrant son emprise sur la petite. J'entends Haymitch et Gale faire un pas mais je leur fait signe de ne pas avancer.

Je ne comprends pas ! Je pensais pourtant l'avoir convaincu que j'étais bien réelle !

Je saisi le visage de mon mari entre mes deux mains, le forçant à me regarder.

-« Mais enfin, je suis réelle. Donne-la-moi, elle pleure Peeta… »

Il affiche une expression de souffrance, comme si parler lui infligeait trop de peine, mais finalement il me répond d'une voix brisé.

-« Pourquoi Katniss… ? Pourquoi… tu as envoyé ses hommes ? »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une gilfe. Il croit réellement que je puisse être l'instigatrice de cette attaque ?

-« NON…non ! Je ne les ai pas envoyé Peeta, c'est… » Je m'arrête avant de prononcer le nom de Gale. Certes j'aimerais le balancer mais je ne sais pas quel sera la réaction de Peeta. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne violent et tente de se battre. Il est trop faible.

-« …C'est une HORRIBLE erreur du capitole. Je t'expliquerais plus tard promis, mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, crois-moi. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

Son regard se durci, mais ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Sa voix devient suppliante.

-« Katniss… tu sais, si tu n'assumais pas d'avoir eu un enfant avec moi, tu aurais juste pu me le dire au lieu d'envoyer des hommes la reprendre… » Il ferme fort les yeux et les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Serrant encore plus Hope il ajoute sur un ton qui me brise le cœur.

-« Ne m'enlève pas ma fille, je t'en supplie ! »

Comment en sommes-nous arrivé à cela ? Certes Gale à fait n'importe quoi avec cette stupide mission, mais ce qui m'inquiète désormais c'est que même si les épisodes de Peeta lui mentent, ils partent toujours d'une vraie peur qu'il a en lui. Lorsqu'il voulait me faire du mal il y a 10 ans c'est parce qu'il doutait de mes sentiments. Les épisodes étaient l'amplification de ce doute. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela est derrière nous, il sait que je l'aime et pas pour le show. Désormais c'est autre chose qui semble alimenter ses hallucinations, une autre faille…

-« Oh Peeta, mais qu'est ce qui a pu t'amener à croire que je voulais te retirer Hope ?

Je repose mes mains tremblantes sur ses joues. Soutenir son regard torturé et froid est presque que top dur mais j'ai besoin d'entendre sa réponse et LUI dans cet état a besoin de moi, je le sais.

-« Il t'as fallu des années pour admettre que tu m'aimais. Réel ou pas réel ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise. Nous sommes en couple depuis tellement longtemps, pourquoi cette question maintenant ?

-« Quoi… ? Réel mais peu importe car…»

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il reprend son interrogatoire.

-« Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voudrais jamais d'enfants. Réel ou pas réel ? »

Son regard est plus tranchant que jamais. C'est déstabilisant de le voir comme cela, si loin de sa personnalité, mais je sais que c'est « l'épisode » le responsable, pas lui. Néanmoins avec cette question il m'emmène sur un terrain dangereux…

-« Peeta, arrête je t'en prie… »

-« REEL OU PAS REEL ? »

Je dois répondre, c'est obligatoire avec ce « jeu ». Si je mens ne serait-ce qu'une fois ou que je refuse de répondre, je discrédite tout le reste de mes réponses !

-« Réel… pendant un moment… mais ensuite… »

Encore une fois Peeta ne me laisse pas m'expliquer. S'il s'arrête au début de mes réponses, il ne fera qu'alimenter son délire en allant dans son sens.

-« Hope est un accident... Réel ou pas réel ?... »

Oh non je commence à comprendre où se trouve sa faille…

-« PAS REEL ! Évidement que ce n'est pas réel ! Nous l'avons désiré, JE l'ai désirée tout comme toi. »

-« ce que tu as désiré, c'est cacher son existence… Réel ou pas réel ? »

Nous y voilà. Je bafouille mais je ne peux pas mentir.

-« Réel…. Mais c'était idiot, je voulais juste… »

Sans me laisser finir il secoue la tête et ôte violemment mes mains de son visage.

« Ecoute moi Peeta je t'en supplie ! »

-« MAIS JE T'AI ECOUTER KATNISS ! Je t'ai écouté quand tu m'as dit de rester silencieux le premier mois, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième ! Je t'ai écouté quand tu m'as dit de couper les ponts avec nos amis et toutes nos connaissances… J'ai accepté que ma propre femme cache sa grossesse comme si c'était une infamie de porter mon enfant. Je t'ai écouté Katniss… mais là… il y a toutes les autres voix dans ma tête… et je ne peux plus le gérer… je ne peux plus…. »

Sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase et moi… je tombe soudain en sanglots.

C'est moi qui suis sensée le rassurer mais je suis tellement nulle avec les mots... Avec ses dernières questions, toute ma culpabilité m'est revenue en plein visage. J'ai été tellement égoïste durant ma grossesse, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Cet événement, Peeta l'attendait depuis tellement d'années… et j'ai réussi à lui gâcher ce moment ! Au fond je savais que je le blessais mais n'est-ce pas ce que je fini toujours par lui faire ? Sa douleur elle existait…mais j'ai choisi de nier son existence, car mon mari ne se plaint JAMAIS et moi je ne voulais pas être confrontée à ma part d'égoïsme… J'ai feins l'ignorance et maintenant j'en paie le prix.

Les hurlements de Hope redoublent de puissance. Peeta tente de l'apaiser en la posant contre son épaule et en tapotant le dos de la petite. Placée ainsi je peux enfin l'apercevoir. Elle porte son pantalon de velours bleu pâle ainsi qu'un petit gilet en laine blanche sur lequel sont brodé des nuages et de petits oiseaux. Ses petits bras gigotent, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore grandie car il y a plus de cheveux brun sur sa tête que la dernière fois. Pourtant cela fait seulement 3 jours que je l'ai laissée !

Il faut que je la nourrisse, tout cela devient dangereux pour notre enfant ! Peeta ne peux pas y rester insensible même pendant un épisode, même si il pense que je pourrais lui retirer notre fille, il serait capable de l'accepter si cela signifie préserver la santé de Hope.

Je prends donc une voix douce.

-« Peeta…tu sais très bien que malgré tout tes efforts… tu ne pourras pas l'apaiser. A seulement 1 mois, elle va vite faiblir… C'est de lait dont elle a besoin. Donne-la-moi s'il te plait… »

Après 2 minutes de réflexion et d'hésitation, il appose tendrement un baiser sur le front du bébé et sans un mot, doucement, et prudemment il me la tend enfin.

Quand je la sers dans mes bras, c'est un réel soulagement, la bouffé d'oxygène qu'il me fallait. Hope s'agite en grimaçant, ses petits poings battant l'air, mais lorsque son regard croise le mien (ses yeux encore rouge et gonflés) ses pleures cessent progressivement pour ne devenir que de petit gémissements. J'ai lu dans un livre une fois, que les nourrissons étaient capable de reconnaitre le visage de leur mère, serait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'est calmée ? Désormais elle s'agrippe au haut de ma robe. Oui elle m'a bien reconnue et surtout elle sait que je peux la nourrir.

-« Petite futée. » dis-je en souriant.

Haymitch s'approche doucement de moi, se penche et me tend une sorte de… papier brillant ? Devant mon air dubitatif il prend la parole.

-« C'était dans le sac que nous ont prêté les secouristes. C'est une couverture hypothermique sweetheart. Tu devrais t'en servir… pour que ce bébé ne devienne pas comme un de ces glaçons que je mets dans mon verre de scotch...»

Oh Haymitch et son humour d'alcoolique ! Je le remercie néanmoins et enveloppe mon enfant dans cette drôle de couverture. Après cela, je m'assois en tailleur et commence à déboutonner le haut de ma robe. Il y a des années, j'aurais trouvé cela complétement déplacé et gênant, mais depuis que je suis mère, ce genre de préoccupations me passe au-dessus de la tête. Je soutiens la minuscule tête de mon nourrisson et très vite elle se met à téter.

Peeta ne dit rien, il se contente de nous observer, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce geste me confirme qu'il doit avoir mal à la tête. C'est bien compréhensible étant donné sa fatigue, son agression, les pleures d'enfant et bien sur l'enfer que lui fait vivre son épisode. Au moins Hope lui laisse désormais un répit et je vois dans son regard, que la scène que nous lui offrons l'apaise également. Je me sens mieux au contact de ma fille mais le plus dur reste à faire : Sortir complétement Peeta de son épisode avant que l'hélicoptère du capitole n'arrive pour nous rapatrier. Je profite du temps de l'allaitement pour chercher les bons mots, ceux qui pourraient le rassurer sur mes mauvais choix durant la grossesse. Je sais que j'aurais besoin de toute son attention et donc même si c'est difficile, je sais aussi qu'il faut que je me détache de mon bébé un instant. Au bout d'un moment, Hope arrête de téter et commence à bailler. Je lui fais faire son rot, me lève et me dirige vers mon ancien mentor. Entre nous, nous nous comprenons toujours sans un mot, comme dans l'arène, ainsi c'est sans surprise qu'il prend la petite dans ses bras pendant que je retourne m'assoir près de Peeta.

Au début ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, restent fixés sur notre fille mais finalement il les reporte sur moi dès que ma main se pose délicatement sur son épaule. Je prends encore sur moi pour ne pas l'enlacer tout de suite.

-« Peeta… tu sais que je ne suis pas très douée avec les mots, mais… mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Il faut juste que tu m'écoute sans m'interrompre… je promets de ne pas te mentir. Ai juste confiance en moi. »

Lorsque que les derniers mots sortent de ma bouche, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux « ai confiance en moi » qui précéda notre victoire avec les baies plus de 10 ans en arrière, et comme ce jour-là, Peeta, après m'avoir observé d'un air confus, accepte en hochant la tête. Je souris brièvement, ma seconde main s'empare de la sienne et à mon grand soulagement il ne se dérobe pas. Je me racle la gorge et me lance :

-« J'ai fait énormément d'erreur dans ma vie, j'ai eu beaucoup de remords également… et beaucoup t'ont concerné comme tu le sais… »

Je m'empare de son visage pour que le message soit le plus sincère et claire possible.

-« …Mais jamais, ABSOLUMENT JAMAIS la décision d'avoir un enfant avec toi n'en a fait partie. Tu m'entends ? »

Peeta hoche une fois de plus la tête et esquisse un timide sourire.

-« Cela fait maintenant plus de 10 ans que tu partages ma vie et tu es la personne qui me connais le mieux au monde. Tu sais que je ne suis pas peureuse, que je n'ai pas peur de passer des jours, voir des nuits dans la forêt… mais quand il s'agit des sentiments… »

-« tu fuis. »

Il me connaît par cœur. Je fronce les sourcils et lâche un soupir.

-« Oui c'est ça, je fuis le problème. »

Peeta est beaucoup plus calme et attentif que tout à l'heure, je me permets alors de repousser délicatement ses cheveux en bataille, tombant sur son front.

-« J'ai mis du temps à révéler aux autres l'existence de Hope pour la même raison qui m'avait poussé à rejeter les sentiments que j'avais envers toi : La peur qu'on m'enlève ceux que j'aime. »

Nos visages se rapprochent, ma main descend le long de son cou et je ne sais pas si c'est le froid mais je sens des frissons parcourir mon échine.

-« Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'être ta femme ou de porter ton enfant… ou du moins pas dans le sens où tu l'entend. Il m'est arrivé… parfois… de ne pas me sentir à TA hauteur. Sincèrement Peeta, tu es un père…exemplaire, un mari épatant ! Je sais que j'ai eu une réaction stupide, pardonne moi… mais c'est seulement parce que j'aime notre enfant et que je t'ai… »

Mon discours est soudain interrompu de la plus douce des manières : Les lèvres de Peeta s'écrasant sur les miennes.

Sa main glisse le long de mon cou, m'attirant de plus en plus contre lui, ce que j'accepte volontiers en approfondissant ce baiser. Je souris comme une idiote, rassuré par la fin de son épisode ou tout simplement emportée par les papillons dans mon ventre. Sensation qui même après 8 ans de mariage, n'a jamais disparu. Son autre main s'empare ma taille, nous rapprochant toujours plus, alors que la mienne se fraye un chemin dans ses cheveux. Mon dieu, qu'il m'a manqué.

Au bout d'un moment conscient de ne pas être seuls, nous nous tempérons et mettons fin à notre baiser. Il me sert dans ses bras et je sens son souffle chaud près de mon oreille quand il me glisser dans un murmure :

-« Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi. Je te crois… j'ai confiance en toi Katniss. »

Je souris, mon visage enfoui dans l'espace de son cou. Il sent bon la cannelle et le pain chaud. Une fois que nous nous sommes enfin séparés, je sens que la main que j'avais placée dans ses cheveux est trempée. Je me dis alors que les flocons fondus ne l'ont pas épargné mais lorsque je commence à essuyer ma paume contre mes vêtements je me fige en réalisant que la marque sur mon manteau… est rouge ! Je suis totalement confuse, mon cœur s'accélère et mes yeux ne cessent d'aller de mon manteau à ma main, de ma main à mon manteau. Soudain je saisi la tête de Peeta et le force à se retourner, il est fatigué mais obtempère. Un gémissement d'effroi sort de ma bouche : Le dos de son crâne est couvert de sang…

Haymitch s'élance vers moi et lâche un juron, mais avec la petite dans les bras il ne peut pas m'aider à bouger son ancien tribut. C'est Gale finalement qui vient m'aider. Tous les deux, nous aidons Peeta à s'allonger sur le côté et Gale, qui a quelques notions de premier secours, commence à l'examiner.

-« On dirait qu'il y a…des entailles et des bouts de verre… ça ne me semble pas trop profond mais… il perd beaucoup de sang. » Il grimace et me regarde dans les yeux. « Il ne faut pas trainer, d'autant plus qu'il ne fait pas chaud… »

Peeta garde conscience mais je vois que c'est de plus en plus dur pour lui. Ses lèvres deviennent bleues et il recommence à trembler. Très vite, je trouve une deuxième couverture hypothermique dans le sac et l'enroule autour de ses épaules, puis je lui dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas, pour éviter l'hypothermie. Heureusement au bout d'une vingtaine de minute les secouristes se posent dans la clairière et Gale les conduits à la cabane. Très vite ils se chargent de tout, place Peeta sur un brancard pendant que je reprends ma fille dans mes bras pour la calmer. L'hélicoptère de secours n'a pas assez de place pour nous accueillir tous et je suis scandalisée quand ils me suggèrent de leur laisser ma fille et de repartir à bord du premier hovercraft posé près de la maison. Je m'apprête à piquer un scandale quand soudain Peeta sur son brancard leur fait signe de lui ôter son masque respiratoire. Quand ils s'exécutent, je sens sa main s'emparer délicatement de mon poignet quand il murmure :

-« Reste avec moi… »

C'est sans aucune hésitation que je lui réponds :

-« Toujours. »

Finalement un des secouristes m'offre sa place à bord. L'hélicoptère décolle, une de mes mains se trouve dans celle de mon mari tandis que l'autre soutiens notre bébé.

Cette horrible journée se termine enfin…

* * *

**Je sais que je dis cela pratiquement à chaque fois, mais ce chapitre a vraiment été un des plus DURS à écrire. Il était vraiment sensible, parfois je trouvais que je trainais trop ou que le texte n'était pas fluide mais bon, enfin je l'ai fini ! oufffff**

**Remarquez que j'aurais pu le coupé en 2,3 chapitres mais ça me gênait de reporter à chaque fois les retrouvailles, ça n'aurait pas été cool pour vous, parce que à chaque fois je vous dis « bientôt ». Du coup j'espère des reviews en compensation de mon travail lol ça me ferait un immense bien ^^**

**Bisou à tous ceux qui me lisent !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Oui je sais on dirait une illusion mais c'est bien réel, j'ai publié la suite de cette fiction. Sa faisait extrêmement longtemps et je tiens vraiment à m'en excuser, d'autant plus que durant ce temps-là, j'ai eu pas mal de nouveaux followers et de favorites et donc je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas morte et que je compte bien finir cette fic pour vous faire plaisir. Certains ont peut-être oublié les évènements passés donc petit résumé pour vous rafraichir la mémoire.**

_10 ans après la fin de la guerre une cérémonie d'hommage est organisée au capitole. Katniss arrive seule et semble fatiguée, ce qui inquiètent ses camarades et particulièrement Johanna et Gale. Très vite ce dernier soupçonne Peeta de la battre lors de rechute et rassemble une équipe en toute discrétion pour appréhendé le jeune homme. Il s'avère que Katniss a en fait accouché d'une fille il y un mois (Hope) et que son conjoint est resté pour s'occuper du bébé. La jeune femme effrayée par le fait d'être mère a en effet caché sa grossesse à tout le monde même si cette décision à beaucoup pesé sur son époux. Les coéquipiers de Gale provoquent un grave épisode chez Peeta et ce dernier après les avoir terrassé se sauve avec le nourrisson. Katniss le retrouve dans la cabane de son père et maitrise son épisode. Peeta est néanmoins blessé à la tête et tout le monde est rapatrié au capitole._

* * *

**Katniss :**

Le bip continuel des machines m'angoisse presqu'autant que l'odeur aseptisé des lieux. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des hôpitaux et l'expérience me donne une fois de plus raison. Hope est endormie dans une petite couveuse. Des tas de fils y sont rattachés mais on m'a bien expliqué que c'était par simple précaution car heureusement la petite n'est plus en danger. Ils doivent néanmoins la garder en observation à cause de son jeune âge qui la fragilise. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras pour la garder au chaud entre mes bras mais tous les médecins m'ont gentiment assuré que cette couveuse ferait un meilleur job que moi….

_Imbéciles._

Rien ne peut remplacer la douceur et la chaleur d'une mère. Et aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, j'en sais quelque chose.

« Tu devrais faire une sieste ma puce. » Me souffle ma mère en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Non, c'est bon je vais bien, je t'assure maman… »

_De toute façon je doute que le sommeil viendrait même si j'essayais._

Ma mère est arrivée au capitole dès qu'elle a su la nouvelle. Cela à dut être très éprouvant pour elle. Cela fait seulement 3 jours qu'elle connait l'existence de Hope et déjà elle reçoit un appel lui annonçant que son gendre et sa petite fille sont internés aux urgences. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je me rends compte de toute la force et du courage dont elle fait preuve. Les membres de sa famille n'ont jamais cessé de souffrir, de mourir même et pourtant…Elle est là avec moi aujourd'hui, à me sourire tout en caressant ma joue. Comment ai-je pu être aussi dure envers cette femme admirable pendant toutes ces années ? Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends toute la difficulté d'être mère. Je n'ose imaginer la difficulté d'être veuve…

_Peeta…_

« Je dois aller le voir » Dis-je soudainement en me levant, mais ma mère, les mains toujours posées sur mes épaules me force gentiment à me rassoir sur le fauteuil de la chambre.

« Katniss le personnel et les patients vont finir par devenir fous si ils continuent à te voir arpenter les couloirs comme ceci. Accordent toi deux minutes de répits s'il te plait. »

J'ai envie de répliquer mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés par hovercraft i heures, je n'ai cessé d'alterner ma présence entre la chambre de Peeta et celle de Hope. J'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons tous les trois réunis car dès que je suis avec l'un l'autre me manque… Vivement qu'Hope soit autorisée à quitter cette couveuse pour retrouver le confort de mes bras.

Je passe une main à travers les ouvertures prévues à cet effet et pose mes doigts sur la joue rosée de mon poumon. Malgré les gants évitant le contact direct, je sens sa chaleur sur ma peau. Elle remue la tête tout en gigotant ses petits poings puis entrouvre les yeux d'un air grincheux comme si j'avais perturbé son sommeil. Sa bouche se contorsionne dans un vain effort comme si elle essayait de produire des sons mais finalement elle se contente de bailler.

« Définitivement ta fille. » S'exclame ma mère en riant.

Sa réflexion me fait sourire, un sourire de fierté. Je pense que ma fille aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, éternué, braillé, baillé, je n'éprouve qu'un amour inconditionnel et une fierté irraisonnée à son égard.

« Elle est magnifique par ailleurs »

« Je sais. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer… »

Je lève les yeux sur ma propre mère tout en me demandant si elle aussi est fière de sa fille. Au fond je sais qu'elle l'est, mais le dialogue sera toujours difficile entre nous. J'espère que les choses iront mieux entre elle et Hope, mais a en jugé par les étoiles dans ses yeux, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci d'être là »

Il aura fallu du temps à ma mère mais j'ai finalement accepté de prendre un moment pour moi. Le temps d'une douche…c'est déjà ça !

Les stylistes ont quasiment tourné de l'œil lorsqu'ils ont vu l'état de ma robe de cérémonie. Inutile de de préciser que je vais devoir trouver autre chose pour les commémorations. Les cheveux encore mouillé mais noués en une natte, c'est avec une simple tunique bleu pâle que j'arpente les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Peeta.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la pièce, Johanna est toujours assise sur un banc dans le couloir, un livre à la main. Elle dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir et que ce couloir est l'endroit le plus calme qu'elle ait pu trouver pour apprécier son roman. Je sais qu'elle ment néanmoins. Elle est trop fière pour l'admettre mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Peeta. Le voir dans un lit d'hôpital lui rappel ses propres souffrances. Ces deux-là auront toujours un lien spéciale. Parfois Peeta la taquine en lui disant « moi aussi je t'aime bien Jo » ce à quoi elle répond toujours « Tu peux rêver Mellark » en lui frappant l'épaule. C'est une étrange amitié mais j'apprécie qu'elle soit là pour nous. Peut-être se sent elle aussi un peu coupable d'avoir plus au moins participé à l'opération de Gale.

« T'en as pas marre d'hanter les couloirs andouille ? Tu me donne le tournis… » Me lance-t-elle.

« T'en as pas marre de jouer les nurses pour mon mari, idiote ? »

Elle fait semblant d'être absorbée par son stupide bouquin mais un rictus apparait sur ses lèvres.

« Mêle-toi de tes fesses, geai moqueur. »

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, pour la 20ème fois depuis notre arrivé j'espère le voir réveillé mais une fois encore il est inconscient. Les médecins disent qu'il est tiré d'affaire, qu'il souffre juste d'une légère commotion cérébrale et qu'ainsi il est normal qu'il dorme encore après cette journée éprouvante ou devrais-je dire les 10 derniers mois exténuants.

Mais c'est dur et angoissant de ne pas entendre sa voix.

Le fauteuil situé tout près de son lit est encore là. Les infirmières ont cessé de le replacer au fond de la pièce au bout de ma 4ème visite, comprenant que je ne quittais son chevet que pour rendre visite à ma fille et qu'indéniablement je reviendrais prendre place à ses côtés.

Malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, Peeta semble serein dans son sommeil. Seuls les bandages enveloppant ses paumes et sa tête témoigne des évènements. Sans cela tout porterais à croire qu'il pique un somme et que dans 2 minutes il ouvrira les yeux, me sourira et reprendra sa routine comme si de rien n'était.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas…

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment il se sentira à son réveil. Déboussolé ? Apeuré ? Coupable ? Probablement. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je dois trouver un moyen pour lui témoigner tout mon amour et ma bonne volonté.

Je pensais que porter son enfant était déjà un message clair et suffisant ! Mais je m'étais trompé... A cause de ce qu'il a vécu, et malgré ce qu'il laisse paraitre, il aura toujours besoin d'être rassuré sur mes sentiments.

J'ai totalement foiré dans la gestion de ma grossesse…

Je repousse les mèches de ses cheveux tombant sur son bandage puis ma main descend instinctivement et s'attarde sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assise les yeux figés sur son visage mais cela a du durer un bon moment car au bout d'un temps des fourmis se font ressentir dans une de mes jambes. J'essaie de ne pas céder à la panique en le secouant ou en criant « réveille-toi » comme lors des jeux de l'expiation, mais je dois sans cesse me rappeler que tout va bien.

_Il va bien_

_Il se repose seulement_

_Aucun canon ne va retentir…_

_Tout va bien._

J'ai du mal à laisser des personnes entrer dans sa chambre sans mon autorisation et ma présence. Chaque visiteur, chaque infirmière, chaque médecin à dut répondre à mes interrogatoires avant de franchir le seuil de sa chambre et de l'approcher. C'est aussi pour cela que je fais des allers retours continuels entre Hope et Peeta. J'ai peur que de mauvaise personne profite de mon absence pour leurs faire du mal. C'est insensé, je sais mais je suis surprotectrice envers les gens que j'aime.

_Envers ma famille._

Je suppose qu'une guerre et deux Hunger games peuvent rendre un peu parano.

Plutarch a demandé à voir Peeta il y a 3h. Même si il a demandé des nouvelles de sa santé sa principale préoccupation était surtout de savoir si mon compagnon pourra être présent à mes côtés le jour de la cérémonie. Quand les médecins lui ont répondu qu'il serait probablement réveillé pour l'évènement, la deuxième obsession de Plutarch fut de savoir si il serait possible ou non de retirer ses bandages d'ici là pour ne « surtout pas gâcher sa photogénie. » Il m'a fallu toute ma contenance pour ne pas lui cracher dessus, néanmoins je l'ai fichu dehors en lui rappelant que même si il se réveillait d'ici là, il était libre OU non de participer à la cérémonie.

Je pense que Peeta voudra participer, mais je me suis bien gardé de le préciser. Je voulais voir l'air de panique dans les yeux de ce vieux producteur malfamé.

Lorsqu'il a été annoncé que le geai moqueur participerait seule à la commémoration, la nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Même si le capitole a beaucoup changé, les ragots ont toujours le chic et énormément d'hypothèses ont circulé à notre sujet. La plus courante est celle qui prétend qu'effectivement nous n'étions qu'un couple monté de toutes pièces, qui n'avaient plus de raison d'exister après la guerre. D'autre prétendent que nous sommes devenus fou et ermites et s'attendent à me voir à moitié timbrée tel que je l'ai parus au moment où j'ai tué Coin. Il se murmure même que Peeta aurait mis à ses jours…

_Dieu notre silence à vraiment rendu les gens pessimistes !_

Plutarch insiste pour pouvoir parler à Peeta dès son réveil. Il sait que si il obtient son accord et diffuse l'info que les « amants maudits » seront tous les deux-là, alors deux fois plus de gens feront le déplacement et le taux d'audience de son émission atteindra des sommets.

Est-ce naïf de croire que nous pouvions échapper aux médias le reste de notre vie ?

_Echapper ?_

Il faut que j'arrête de fuir et que j'affronte les problèmes. Après tout c'est mon attitude qui nous a menés dans cet hôpital aujourd'hui.

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de mon mari. Il est temps que je retrouve notre fille.

Dans le couloir, Johanna s'est endormie, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Définitivement elle ne semble pas décidée à regagner sa chambre. Je retourne chercher un plaid dans la chambre de Peeta puis l'enveloppe autour de ses épaules tout en priant pour qu'elle ne réveille pas. Il n'est pas question qu'elle pense que je me soucie d'elle…

**Gale :**

Je la regarde s'éloigner lentement à travers le couloir blanc. Sa tresse balançant dans son dos et même si elle n'en a pas conscience, sa démarche est toujours aussi gracieuse. Difficile de croire qu'elle ait accouché il y a moins de deux mois.

Accouché…

Sa fille…

_LEUR _fille…

Reprend toi Gale, reprend toi !

Même si j'essaie, j'ai du mal à accepter les faits. J'ai grandis à ses côtés en l'écoutant déblatéré les pires obscénités sur le mariage et l'éventualité d'être mère et ces deux derniers jours j'apprends qu'elle est non seulement épouse mais AUSSI mère. La Catnip que je connaissais existe-t-elle encore ?

_Catnip_… Ce surnom semble venir d'un autre temps.

Je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis notre arrivé ici. Elle a catégoriquement refusé tous échanges avec moi. Evidemment j'ai merdé dans cette histoire, mais ne voit-elle pas que je l'ai fait pour elle ?!

La silhouette de Katniss n'est plus visible au bout du couloir. Elle est devenu une vraie garde du corps pour son …pour _lui_. Elle tient à être informée de chaque visite et de chaque passage dans sa chambre et évidement elle ne serait pas très contente de me voir ici. Néanmoins je dois parler à Peeta. Je me suis assuré qu'aucun membre du personnel ne me remarque et Johanna est endormie : C'est le moment d'en profiter.

Je m'introduis dans la pièce et referme la porte le plus délicatement possible. Après cela je m'empresse de fermer les rideaux donnant sur le couloir pour rester discret. Peeta est allongé sur son lit. Ma respiration et le bruit des machines qui sont reliée à ses bras sont les seules sons de la pièce.

« Peeta »

…. _Pas de réponse_

« Hey ? Mec t'es réveillé ?»

….

Je m'approche de son lit et décroche la feuille de soin. A mon plus grand déplaisir je peux lire qu'il est inconscient et n'a pas repris connaissance depuis son internement. Merde, toute cette discrétion pour au final ne pas être capable de lui parler !?

Blasé je m'affale sur le fauteuil adossé à ses côtés.

Un jour un collègue m'a dit que les patients dans le coma pouvaient quand même entendre les paroles de leurs interlocuteurs. Peut-être que sa marche aussi dans cette situation.

En fait cela m'arrangerais bien. Peeta manipule trop bien les mots et je le préfère silencieux de toute façon.

« Salut Mellark… »

….

_Bip…bip…bip…..bip_

….

Je me sens ridicule et ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier si les rideaux sont bien tirés. Je me racle la gorge et reprend.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou si je parle dans le vide… mais… voilà au moins j'aurais tenté. »

_Bip…bip…..bip….bip_

« Pardonne-moi… J'ai merdé je sais j'ai totalement merdé sur ce coup et même si toi et moi on ne s'est jamais porté dans le cœur l'un de l'autre, sache que je n'ai jamais voulu t'envoyer dans un lit d'hôpital…. Du moins pas comme ça. »

….

« Désolé ce n'était pas drôle mais tu m'auras compris. »

Je porte ma main à mon front pour en essuyer la sueur. Je patauge vraiment avec les mots. Au fond, il voudrait mieux qu'il n'entende rien. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

« C'était moi… »

…

« C'est _moi_ qui ai monté l'opération… c'est _moi_ qui ai envoyé cette équipe t'interpeller… c'est _moi_ l'instigateur de ce chaos. Pas Katniss… évidemment.

Je ne voulais pas te causer d'épisode… Excuse-moi. »

Bip…bip…..bip….….bip

…

_Le silence m'oppresse_.

« Bref je vais y aller parce que je me sens légèrement ridicule là et…bref voilà »

Je me lève, tourne le dos et me prépare à sortir quand soudain j'entends une voix rauque mais extrêmement faible.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'ose à peine tourner la tête vers lui, spéculant sur le degré de colère que me renverra son expression. Mais quand je lui fais finalement face, je ne vois rien de telle.

Ses yeux sont encore à demi clos et c'est plutôt avec un air de confusion, les sourcils froncés qu'il me dévisage. Je reste ahuri un bon moment, la bouche ouverte mais me ressaisit lorsqu'il réitère sa question.

« Pour…Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi quoi ? Tout doit lui paraitre confus étant donné les derniers événements. Sa question pourrait faire référence à des tas de possibilité. Pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi des hommes ont débarqué chez lui ? Pourquoi sa tête est bandée ?

Extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi répondre sans développement de sa part, je tente maladroitement d'utiliser l'humour.

« Pourquoi c'est ma tronche que tu vois en premier et pas celle de cette jolie mais farouche brunette ? »

Un vague rire lui échappe et je suis content d'avoir réussi à détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère, néanmoins je remarque que sa gorge semble le faire souffrir. Je lui sers un verre d'eau qu'il accepte volontiers puis reviens m'assoir sur le fauteuil. J'étais venu discuter avec lui mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé et que cette discussion est non seulement possible mais aussi imminente, j'ai soudainement envie de fuir. Il avale une dernière gorgé puis brise le silence.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit Gale...» Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains que je triture.

« Pour…Pourquoi ta manigancé tout ça !? »

« Je ne dirais pas manigancé Peeta…je… je voulais juste protéger Katniss...et »

« Mais enfin ! De quoi ? De qui ?! De son nourrisson d'un mois ou de son mari estropié ? »

Je prends très mal le fait qu'il limite la situation à cela. J'avais toute les raisons de spéculer sur de potentiels mauvais traitements de sa part envers Katniss. Il en est capable ! Il l'a démontré dans le passé.

« Tu sais très bien tout comme moi que ta jambe ne t'a jamais empêcher d'être un danger »

Bien que les pensant, je regrette instantanément mes mots sachant que j'ai touché un point sensible. Lorsque je lève les yeux sur lui je sais que j'ai fait mouche. Ses yeux sont grands ouvert comme sous le choc mais ils laissent transparaitre sa peine. Il détourne son regard de moi tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pendant un instant, je pense qu'il va me demander de quitter la pièce mais il n'en est rien. »

« Tu voulais protéger Katniss de…de moi ?... »

« Elle était faible, fatiguée, nerveuse et cachotière. Tout le monde s'inquiétait. J'ai juste pris les choses en main pour elle. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour cela ! »

« Tu voudrais qu'on te félicite peut être ? »

« Non bien sûr que non mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Sa santé était ma priorité et _ » Il m'interrompt.

« Non Gale ! non ça ne l'était pas ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne me laisse pas finir.

« Si sa avait réellement été ta priorité tu aurais vraiment cherché la vérité ! Tu aurais interrogé Katniss, Haymitch, moi ! Tu nous aurais mis au pied du mur, tu aurais informé tes supérieurs et ouvert une enquête… mais tu ne l'a PAS fait… Tu sais pourquoi ?! »

Il divague. Je n'avais pas le choix. Quoi qu'il s'apprête à dire je ne veux pas l'entendre. Mais avec un air de pitié ou de dégout presque difficile à supporter, il poursuit quand même.

« Parce que ta réelle priorité c'était d'être un héros Gale. »

Rester dans cette pièce me semble tout à coup insupportable. Je me sens petit, nue, transparent sous sa capacité à parler et à décrypter les autres.

_Ne jamais s'engueuler avec Peeta Mellark. Il manipule trop bien les mots…_

« Je devrais y allé » Dis-je en cherchant une échappatoire mais il n'est pas décidé à en rester là.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester là Hawthorne. Tu me dois bien ça et tu le sais alors repose tes fesses et écoute moi ! »

Même si cela m'embête, il a marqué un point et j'obéis.

…

Peeta laisse échapper un soupir avant de reprendre.

« Je pense que quand tu as remarqué que Katniss avait des ennuis, tu y a tout de suite vue une occasion de revenir dans sa vie, de la récupérer… Ai-je tors ? » Son ton n'est pas sévère et c'est presque cela le pire : Il est compatissant.

_Ce gars est dans un lit d'hôpital en grande partie par ma faute et il est COMPATISSANT envers moi. _

Il ne presse pas ma réponse car il l'a connait déjà de toute façon.

« Elle venait de me pardonner pour Prim, j'étais… Je voulais…j'ai voulu croire que rien n'étais perdu avec elle. Mais peu importe n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a épousé, mis au monde ton enfant. C'est fini. »

« Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu te rends compte que c'est fini ? Ça fait 10 ans Gale ! Tu veux dire que tu t'accrochais encore à elle durant toutes ces années ?

Est-ce vrai ? Etais-ce ce que je faisais ? Je dois admettre que mon travail est passé en premier et sur le plan émotionnel… je n'ai pas eu une seule relation réellement sérieuse ou excédant les 6 mois. Quelque chose m'a toujours bloqué :

Le fantôme de la relation que j'aurais pu avoir avec Katniss.

« Peut être bien » J'admets honteusement comme un enfant. Il y a un grand silence gênant dans un sens mais aussi réconfortant dans un autre. Je redoute sa réponse lorsque je croise ses yeux bleu perçants. Et j'avais raison de la craindre.

« J'ai pitié pour toi Gale… »

Dans la bouche de n'importe quelle autre personne, ce commentaire s'assimilerait à une insulte mais bizarrement dite par Peeta Mellark elle sonne juste comme une constatation. Une dure mais bien réelle constatation.

« T'accrocher à Katniss, au passé comme cela…tu as dû être très malheureux… »

« Oh je t'en prie cesse les violons. J'ai compris mon erreur, pas besoin de m'analyser ni de me prendre en pitié Mellark ! ». Je m'échauffe un peu devant sa manie d'étudier les gens mais me refroidis vite en replaçant les choses dans leurs contextes : Il est celui qui devrait être en colère j'ai menacé sa famille de manière indirect mais quand même. Je ne devrais pas hausser la voix.

« Je suis juste venu pour m'excuser, je sais que je n'obtiendrais pas ton pardon tout de suite… probablement jamais même… mais_ » Il me coupe.

« Je te pardonne. »

Je reste sous le choc et n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il a l'air sérieux mais serait-ce une blague ? Devant mon air ahuri il répète sa phrase mais cette fois en insistant sur toutes les syllabes pour marquer leurs sens.

« Je- te –par-donne. »

Ma fois soit ce type est un saint Maritain ou soit sa blessure à la tête est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait.

« Aussi facilement ?! Je veux dire Pourquoi… ? »

Il regarde ses mains tout en serrant les dents. Après une grande inspiration, il me regarde à nouveau mais cette fois en fronçant les sourcils.

« Honnêtement, je ne vais pas te mentir Gale. Il y'a seulement 1 semaine je t'aurais cassé la gueule ou même pire et même sur ton lit de mort je ne suis pas sur que je t'aurais accordé mon pardon… »

_Pas si saint Maritain que ça…_

« …Mais dernièrement j'ai réalisé qu'il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière. Ça nous enchaine, nous contraint, nous effraie. Si nous voulons vraiment avancer alors il faut faire table rase de nos erreurs et ne pas accabler le passé. Je te pardonne pour avancer et pour que toi aussi tu passes à autre chose. Tu ne m'es redevable de rien maintenant, tu es libre. »

Je me sens soulagé. Savoir que quelqu'un vous en veux, vous maudit même…, sa vous ronge au plus profond de votre être. Les 10 années qu'il a fallu à Katniss pour me pardonner de la mort de Prim m'ont laissé vide et complétement désespéré. Peeta à raison je ne pouvais pas commencer une nouvelle vie, passé à autre chose car il m'était impossible de refermer la page. Sa voix vient me sortir de mes pensées.

« Je te pardonne aussi car… tu m'as rendu service en un sens »

_Alors là je suis perdu_

« Les effets de ce qu'on m'a fait au capitole il y'a 10 ans n'ont toujours pas disparus comme la situation a pu le montrer… Dans ces moments-là, même si j'en suis terriblement désolé après coup, je repousse toujours la faute sur Katniss, et…. en apprenant sa grossesse, autre chose est venu obséder mes pensées… »

Il penche la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux comme si le souvenir faisait encore mal.

« Et si je m'en prenais à ma fille un de ses jours ? Et si je la traitais de mutation génétique…imagines-tu l'horreur pour une enfant. »

Je hoche la tête, gêné.

« Cette idée m'a obsédé et je ne voulais pas inquiéter Katniss. Elle qui vivait déjà difficilement sa grossesse. L'un de nous devait garder la face… »

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que même si ce que tu as fait était idiot, pitoyable, insensé et surtout incroyablement égoïste…sa m'a aussi permis de voir que même lors d'un épisode extrêmement violent, jamais au grand jamais je ne ciblerais Hope. Je n'avais pas toute ma tête et pourtant, la seule chose que je savais c'est que je devais la protéger à tout prix. Je me sens plus à l'aise à présent dans mon rôle de père… J'ai eu ma réponse. Je n'ai plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête et c'est surtout pour cette réponse que tu m'as apporté que je t'accorde mon pardon. »

Je hoche la tête encore une fois ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'ai encore du mal à l'admettre mais c'est un mec bien. La terrible vérité pour moi est bien d'admettre que Katniss n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant. Elle a une famille. Peut-être serait-t' il temps pour moi aussi de former la mienne ?

Après cela nous discutons encore quelques minutes mais je préfère m'éclipser avant que Katniss ne revienne. La fille de feu n'est pas aussi clémente que son mari.

Dans le couloir Johanna est encore endormie. Une mèche de cheveux brune vient lui couvrir la moitié du visage.

_Un bien jolie visage d'ailleurs. Comment se fait-il que je ne le remarque que maintenant ?_

**Katniss :**

Vers 4h du matin je suis réveillée par une légère tape sur l'épaule. Malgré mon entêtement à rester éveillée pour veiller sur Hope, j'ai fini par m'endormir sur le fauteuil mais lorsque que j'ouvre les yeux c'est avec une immense surprise que je découvre la petite dans les bras de ma mère.

« Les médecins ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour elle. Et comme elle était agitée, j'ai pris la liberté de la retirer de la couveuse. » Me dit-elle.

Au début je suis passablement irritée de son initiative car j'aurais voulu être la première à la prendre dans mes bras, mais bien vite j'oublie ma rancune lorsque Hope est déposée dans mes bras. Ses petits bras s'agitent vers moi et je fonds. J'embrasse une de ses petites mimines puis la loge dans la mienne. Elle fait sa petite mou de bébé ronchon et ma mère m'explique que c'est probablement dû au fait qu'elle refuse obstinément de dormir depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Je tente quand même de la nourrir mais même après cela son expression de mécontentement perdure. Elle me scrute de ses beaux yeux bleus, elle pourrait charmer le monde avec de tels bijoux…_Tout comme son père._

Je me lève dans la précipitation ce qui fait sursauter ma mère.

« Peeta ! Il est peut être réveillé maintenant ! »

« Chérie, c'est 4h du matin. » Tente-t-elle, mais en vain, je suis déjà dans le couloir.

Lorsque je pénètre sa chambre, une légère lumière est encore allumée, ce qui rend l'espace très tamisé. Peeta est couché sur le côté, dos à l'entrée. Immobile.

Je prends place dans le fauteuil et caresse le front de mon nourrisson dans un geste inconscient. Il ne se réveillera probablement que demain matin. Je commence à soupirer devant cette déception quand soudain, il se tourne vers moi et ouvre les yeux.

« Tu viens pour m'achever chéri ? » Me dit-il mentionnant nos premiers jeux. Sa voix et ses yeux semblent fatigués mais il est bien conscient et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Salut, belle au bois dormant » Je souris et essaie d'être drôle mais ma voix tremble sous le poids du soulagement.

Je rapproche mon siège, cherchant à me rapprocher le plus possible, mais je réalise que ça ne suffira pas. Peeta me comprenant toujours sans un mot, se décale et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je me glisse sous les couvertures, à ses côtés sans hésiter. Ma main se pose sur sa joue, sa peau est douce et irradie d'une chaleur si réconfortante. Nous sommes trop fatigué pour de longs discours, nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin pour nous comprendre de toute façon. Peeta et moi nous contentons juste de nous regarder fixement, se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Notre fille est lovée entre nous. Apaisée par les caresses de son père, le long de son cou, elle finit même par sombrer dans le sommeil. Finalement n'y résistant plus et en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, je tends le cou et dépose mes lèvres sur celle de mon mari.

Même si nous sommes au capitole, même si demain nous serons mis sous les feux des projecteurs, ce soir, dans ce grand lit chaud, entourée de ma famille, je ne peux songer qu'a une chose :

_J'aimerais vivre dans cet instant éternellement._

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier (peut être suivis d'un petit épilogue, à voir). Dernière ligne droite ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire néanmoins et je pense que je ne pourrais m'y atteler que pendant les vacances de Noël. Bref laissez-moi vos remarques, vos messages de soutien :) ou même des exemples de choses que vous voudriez voir pour la cérémonie de commémoration. See you soon !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne année ! Je voulais poster ce chapitre le 1****er**** Janvier pour le côté symbolique mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir les délais.**

**Ça y est, c'est le chapitre final. Je suis toute excitée de vous le soumettre mais aussi très nostalgique parce que ce qui ne devait être qu'une petite ébauche de fichier Word que personne ne lirait s'est transformé en 12 chapitres d'une histoire. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi « Nouveau départ ou nouveaux tourments ? », chaque views, reviews, favoris, followers m'a remplis de fierté et motivé mes écrits. **

**Petite précision au sujet de ma vision de l'histoire et de mes choix: J'ai choisi de situer l'intrigue 10 ans après le livre car pour moi ce n'est pas au lendemain d'une guerre qu'on recommence à vivre. Pour moi c'est bien des années après qu'on parvient à digérer les événements et c'est de ce renouveau dont je voulais parler. On a tous eut des intervenants à l'école qui nous ont parlé de la seconde guerre mondiale par exemple (deux déportés dans mon cas) et ces témoignages m'ont pas mal inspirés. Lors de l'après-guerre, personne ne veut revenir sur ces événements, les informations tombent au compte-goutte et c'est seulement avec le recul des années que les langues se délient et qu'on accepte l'horreur.**

**Bref j'espère que ma fin rend honneur aux chapitres précédents, qu'elle saura vous convaincre, vous plaire et surtout vous émouvoir.**

* * *

**Peeta :**

_Respire, expire, ne laisse surtout pas transparaitre ton trac. _

C'est ce que je m'emplois à faire depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant…

Et c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

J'entends les tambours, de plus en plus intenses, annonçant notre entrée, j'entends nos noms scandés dans la foule qui s'est massée dans le square du capitole, j'entends les rires, les cris et d'autres sons que je peine même à identifier au-delà du rideau de la scène. Et pour tout avouer, j'angoisse. Mais je ne le montrerais pas.

Oui je refuse de trembler, je refuse de paniquer, je refuse de reculer pour le bien de la magnifique jeune femme qui se tient à mes côtés aujourd'hui :

Katniss, mon épouse, la mère de mon enfant.

Mes yeux se détachent du léger aperçu de la foule que je parviens à entrevoir au biais d'une mince ouverture du rideau et ils dérivent sur elle.

Elle porte une robe rose pâle cintrée par un bustier recouvert de dentelle blanche et dont le voilage descend à peine au-dessous de ses genoux. Magnifique.

Les designers voulaient lui faire toutes sortes de coiffures les plus extravagantes les unes des autres mais évidemment Katniss a refusé, arguant qu'elle ne voulait rien de trop guindé et prétentieux, qu'elle voulait avant tout être… _elle_. C'est pour cela qu'elle porte une tresse même si cette dernière, réalisée par des professionnels est nettement plus élaborée que son habituelle natte. Son maquillage nacré et ses lèvres rose adoucissent ses traits déjà si délicats. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder et cela n'est pas une pensée exceptionnelle pour l'occasion, c'est une pensée_ quotidienne_.

La matinée a été éprouvante mais elle m'a apporté une sorte de paix intérieur que jusqu'ici je ne parvenais qu'a toucher du doigt. Je me suis rétablis plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais je le dois grandement et sans a en douter à la présence de Katniss et de Hope auprès de moi. J'ai aussi tenu à m'amender de mon comportement auprès des hommes de Gale en leur rendant visite à l'hôpital et en leur présentant des excuses pour les dommages occasionnés. Je sais et on me le répète encore souvent, que je suis la victime de cette intervention mais les faits sont là :

Je les ai aussi agressé de mon côté, j'aurais même pu les _**tuer**_ dans mon état.

Rien n'excuse la violence. Ils s'en remettront mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont été utilisés eux aussi et que malgré tout ils avaient de bonnes attentions. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils furent très étonné de me voir à leur chevet. Katniss dit qu'elle aime cela à propos de moi, ma capacité à pardonner et à voir le meilleur en autrui. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis, pour être honnête j'ai toujours agis comme cela, je sais juste que ça me parait être la bonne chose à faire sur le moment.

Une pression sur ma paume attire mon attention. La main de Katniss, tremblante, est logée dans la mienne comme pour se raccrocher à un point d'appuis. Et_ je_ suis ce point d'appuis.

J'ai toujours plus au moins eu ce rôle dans notre relation même si elle est autant mon roc que je suis le sien. Je sais que si je cède à la panique elle me suivra et il en est hors de question. Ce jour est celui qui annonce pour nous comme pour le peuple, un nouveau départ.

Lorsque Plutrach est venue me demander de participer à la cérémonie, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde malgré la mine renfrognée de Katniss qui bordait Hope dans la pièce au moment de notre échange. Elle était opposée à l'idée évidement et m'a supplié de prendre quelques jours de repos supplémentaires à l'hôpital mais sa demande était veine et au fond elle le savait. Je ne lui ai jamais caché mon envie de faire table rase du passé de cette manière. Elle sait que je suis un adepte du « affronte tes démons en face » et que je ne crois pas comme elle au proverbe « pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ». Pourquoi devrions-nous nous cacher ? Ne sommes-nous pas des Hommes libres à présent ? Ne vivons-nous pas dans une démocratie qui s'est fixé comme but de protéger _tous_ ses citoyens !?

Si nous nous cachons, si nous tournons le dos aux instances qui se battent pour guérir le pays, si nous n'affichons pas notre soutien à ces gens-là, alors nous n'honorons pas nos morts, nous ne supportons pas notre cause, nous nous engluons tout simplement dans la peine et le deuil ! Je ne veux plus de ça, je veux cesser d'agir sous l'emprise de ma peur, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier car je suis devenu père. Ce n'est pas un bon modèle. Tout cela a été si souvent un sujet de discorde entre Katniss et moi notamment au moment de l'annonce de la venue de Hope, mais je pense qu'avec les événements récents, elle a fini par réviser sa position. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là aujourd'hui.

Pour aller de l'avant.

...

Soudain l'écho de la voix de Caesar Flickerman se fait entendre dans les coulisses et la pression de la main de Katniss se fait plus appuyée, plus urgente sur la mienne. Elle veut fuir, je le sens et alors que le public se met à clamer nos noms de plus bel sous les encouragements de Caesar, je sens son mur d'indifférence et de détachement qui lui sert si souvent à se protéger, se fissurer.

J'attrape tendrement son épaule d'une main, puis la pivote, la forçant ainsi à me faire face. Mon autre main ne quittant cependant toujours pas la sienne. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses lèvres tremblantes et son regard paniqué.

Ses yeux gris m'étudient, semblant chercher dans mes prunelles une approbation sur le fait que notre choix est le bon, que notre présence aujourd'hui devant les médias n'a rien avoir avec la fascination morbide d'autrefois, ou tout simplement, que tout ira bien pour nous. Notre contact visuel semble de toute évidence lui apporter une réponse silencieuse satisfaisante car le rythme de sa respiration ralenti et elle commence progressivement à reprendre des couleurs.

Je pose mon front contre le sien mais à cet instant le public enclenche un compte à rebours pour notre apparition. Katniss tourne immédiatement la tête vers la source du décompte dans un mouvement de panique.

« Hey, chérie, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. » Lui souffle-je tout en ramenant délicatement son visage contre le mien.

_« TROIS »_ crie la foule

« Même aujourd'hui tu n'as pas la moindre idée des effets que tu as sur les gens. Peu importe ce que tu leur diras, ce que tu leur demanderas, ils t'écouteront. Ils te le doivent bien après tout. Ça ira, Je te le promets » je lui murmure. Elle hoche la tête lentement mais avec détermination

« Si je n'y arrive pas.., tu viendras à mon secours… n'est-ce pas Peeta ? » Me dit-elle en ramenant sa douce main libre contre ma joue. Comment peut-elle me demander quelque chose d'aussi évident ? Je n'hésite pas une seconde à lui répondre

« Bien sûr. C'est bien ce qu'on fait toi et moi, n'est pas ? Se protéger l'un l'autre. »

Un léger sourire vient éclairer son visage.

_« DEUX »_ résonnent les voix dans les enceintes

Ses lèvres se déposent alors sur les miennes et je frissonne sous le contact.

_« UN »_ s'exclame finalement l'assemblée.

Une longue respiration, un hochement de tête complice, une pression dans nos mains entrelacées…

_« ZERO ! » _

…et c'est comme l'équipe que nous avons toujours été que nous pénétrons dans la lumière.

.

.

.

* * *

**Katniss :**

Cette journée a été folle. Sur un point physique comme sur un point émotionnel. Bien sur le fait que mon accouchement ne remonte qu'a un peu plus d'un mois ne rend pas cela plus facile, mes hormones me rendant très susceptible. J'étais presque réticente ce matin à quitter mon lit et les bras de Peeta, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien important que moi qui allait se dérouler.

Les gens n'attendent pas de nous que nous les divertissions cette fois ci, ils attendent de nous que nous les encourageons, les rassurons et leur donnons l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Et j'y participerais car si j'ai bien appris quelque chose durant toutes ces années c'est que l'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur.

La matinée a commencé par un défilé de chars. Le but n'était pas de rappeler le défilé morbide des tributs d'autant, mais bien de réutiliser le principe pour se l'approprier et lui donner une connotation positive. Sous les premières lueurs du jour, c'est une constellation de couleur et de joie qui se présenta devant nous. Loin de la rigidité obsessionnelle du capitole, les charriots étaient parfois biscornus et bancales, mais ils étaient bien plus beaux que tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant, car rempli d'innocence. Les élèves d'écoles primaires environnantes avaient en effet été mises à contribution pour leur réalisation.

Une minute de silence était, par la suite, venue tranché avec les festivités. Ce fut très fort en émotion car les silences sont parfois plus puissants que n'importe quelle musique.

Et puis finalement à midi, le moment de ma participation arriva.

Un relais avait été organisé depuis quelques jours s'étendant au travers de l'intégralité des districts et les porteurs étaient chargés de veiller au transport d'un flambeau. Plutarch m'assure obstinément que l'idée vient d'une vieille tradition des jours obscurs mais je suis consciente qu'il s'agit d'un rappel direct de « la fille du feu » qui embrassa Panem une décennie auparavant. Ceci aurait pu me vexer comme tout ce qui me remémore mon passé et le rôle de geai moqueur qui m'a été si contraignant à porter… mais cela ne m'a pas bouleversé, du moins pas de la manière dont je m'y attendais…

Car pour la première fois on reconnaissait enfin que je n'étais pas seule et n'avais été qu'un maillon d'un événement qui me dépassait.

Debout devant l'énorme statue de geai moqueur, je regardais ce flambeau passer entre les mains de Beetee, de Johanna, d'Haymitch, puis de Peeta pour enfin atterrir entre les miennes.

Quand l'immense oiseau de bois s'embrassa dans un feu de joie sous les hurlements de la foule et que les flammes crépitèrent, je fermai les yeux et laissai la chaleur me lécher le visage. Une larme coula sur ma joue mais je n'étais pas triste.

J'étais _soulagée_

Car enfin, ce n'étais pas le visage en souffrance de Prim que je vu dans les flammes, ce fut la promesse d'un avenir meilleur, la crémation de mes regrets, de mes peines et de mes traumatismes.

Je me sentie si calme en cet instant, si sereine que je sus qu'il était temps de lâcher prise et de laisser partir les fantômes du passé.

...

Et me voici deux heures plus tard, apprêtée comme vraie femme avançant vers la scène au bras de mon époux.

_« ZERO ! » _hurlent les enceintes. Et soudain les projecteurs m'éblouissent.

Je vois l'audience frapper des mains mais tout est au ralenti. Je me sens aussi perdu et confuse que je l'étais devant le capitole à l'âge de 16 ans. J'ai l'impression d'être une fois de plus apprêtée de ma robe cramoisie cherchant désespérément Cinna dans la foule. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens perdre mes moyens et me demande même si je ne devrais pas tournoyer sur moi-même en espérant qu'un quelque conque tour de magie vienne, cette fois encore, me sauver de l'embarra.

Une pression sur ma paume vient me sortir de ma panique. C'est sa mon tour de magie me dis-je. Peeta

Je réalise alors que nous nous sommes arrêté à 2 mètres du micro et que mon compagnon, inquiet, attends un signe de ma part pour continuer à marcher. J'acquiesce et nous nous retrouvons à l'avant de la scène.

Caesar nous présente par pure politesse et s'en va rejoindre les coulisses. La foule jusqu'alors extatique se fait de plus en plus calme et silencieuse et je me demande un moment pourquoi avant de me rappeler que c'est probablement pour mieux entendre le discours que nous sommes sensé donner.

La feuille est dans mes mains et je la place donc sur le pupitre prévu à cet effet. Les mots deviennent flous sous mes yeux et on entend désormais que mon souffle rapide au travers du micro. Etonnamment je parviens tout de même à saluer l'assemblée même si ma voix reste tremblante et hésitante.

Au premier rang, Johanna, Annie, Haymitch et tous les autres vainqueurs me lancent des encouragements. Cela me décrispe quelque peu et je voudrais leur crier qu'il est bien facile de parler maintenant qu'ils ont finis leur propres discours. Je ne me gênerais pas non plus pour leur rappeler plus tard qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment les malins eux non plus lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur l'estrade quelques minutes auparavant.

« Excusez-la, il faut dire qu'il est difficile de passer après un poète tel qu'Haymitch. » S'exclame Peeta dans le micro, en faisant référence aux quelques grossièretés qui ponctuaient la fin du speech de notre mentor.

La foule s'esclaffe à ses mots et je le remercie du regard d'être venu une fois de plus à ma rescousse. Même si l'ambiance s'est détendue, il comprend que ce sera à lui de lire le début de notre texte. De toute façon même si nous l'avons rédigé ensemble, c'est surtout lui qui a su trouver les mots qui sauraient toucher le cœur de l'auditoire et je pense qu'ils auront plus de poids portés par sa voix et ses intonations.

Je connais son propos par cœur tellement je l'ai répété avant de monter sur scène, du coup je laisse les mots de Peeta faire leur effet comme toujours sur le public et attire mon attention sur le discoureur en lui-même.

Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau mais il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui tout le met à son avantage. Il porte en effet une veste de costard gris claire sur une chemise bleu pâle faisant ressortir subtilement ses yeux. Ses cheveux blond cendrés sont légèrement ramenés en arrière et tout cela sublime les traits sculpturaux de son visage qui n'ont rien à envier au jeune homme qu'il était 10 ans plus tôt.

Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais même si je le fixe intensément je ne perçois pas ses propos. Je sais qu'il parle de renouveau, de courage et d'autres belles choses mais tout ce que je vois c'est le bandage camouflé à l'arrière de sa tête, ainsi que ceux parcourant ses paumes sans oublier les bleus qu'on ne distingue pas sous ses vêtements.

Tout cela me semble dingue. Il est fou qu'il soit présent ici alors qu'i peine quelques jours il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Comment peut-il sourire, rire et partager alors qu'il a tant souffert ? Je le revois dans la cabane de mon père, la petite entre ses bras me suppliant de ne pas lui enlever sa fille. Comment avais-je pu omettre l'importance que sa avait pour lui de rendre officiel toute notre relation ? Je savais pourtant que cela l'affectais ce qu'on pouvait dire de notre couple mais honnêtement cela m'importait peu personnellement.

Il ne se plaint jamais mais je sais que ça le touche. J'ai vu son regard lorsqu'une émission à la télé s'interroge du degré de comédie dans notre relation, j'ai vu sa peine lorsqu'il a surpris une conversation à la gare sur sa potentiel coopération avec l'ennemie durant sa captivité, et finalement j'ai vu la proportion que tout cela avait réellement sur lui au moment de son épisode.

D'un coup ça me semble injuste qu'il soit celui qui réconforte et encourage le public alors que ce dernier à une vision faussée de sa personnalité. Je sais qu'après toutes les guerres il faut des années pour sortir tous les cadavres des placards et les étaler sur la place publique. Certains nient l'existence des jeux et clament à une mise en scène, m'a t'ont appris un jour. D'autres sont tout simplement dans le déni et contestent ou minimise le nombre de mort durant les répressions. C'est souvent ainsi que marche l'être humain malheureusement.

L'horreur est toujours dure à admettre je suppose.

Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité et je prends conscience que c'est à mon tour de parler. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Peeta ne peux tout de même pas prononcer le discours en entier. Je m'éclairci la voix et dirige le micro sous mes lèvres.

Je commence à lire mon texte machinalement mais mes pensées restent bloquées sur mes dernières réflexions. Soudain je réalise que cet événement, ce discours télédiffusé _est_ ma chance de m'amender auprès de mon époux.

Mes mots se suspendent au beau milieu d'une phrase et je commence à entendre des chuchotements parcourir le square devant mon hésitation. Je parcours alors la foule du regard avant de balbutier quelques mots…avant de m'arrêter à nouveau.

« Désolé, mais je…je ne peux pas » dis-je en secouant la tête.

Peeta s'agite à côté de moi mais quand il tente un geste en ma direction je lui fais signe de ne pas intervenir.

« Ce…ce discours est très bien, je n'ai rien à lui reproché…au contraire, mais pour être sincère avec vous, il y a certaines choses qui me semblent importantes à dire avant cela. »

Le public, surpris, est désormais suspendus à mes lèvres. Cela m'effraie et en même temps me rassure: Je veux que mon message soit entendu par le plus grand nombre possible. Puis prise d'une étrange et spontanée sorte de courage, je décroche le micro de son support et m'avance au-devant de la scène.

« Je pense qu'une grande partie d'entre vous est venue aujourd'hui, tout comme nous, pour tourner une page de leur vie, mais je pense aussi que pour pouvoir réellement passer à autre chose, il est important de rétablir la vérité sur certaines zones d'ombres laissées par la guerre. »

_Allez, courage Katniss. Me dis-je inlassablement._

« Les rumeurs laissant supposer que « les amants maudits du district 12 » était une comédie montée pour attirer des sponsors dans l'arène…

...

…est vraie. »

Le public s'agite et pousse alors des exclamations de surprise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe comme Peeta le faisais dans nos interviews des Hunger games. Même si beaucoup s'en doutais, jamais la vérité n'a été exprimée à haute voix, et encore moins par un des deux protagonistes de cette mascarade. J'arrive à discerner dans les regards, le choc, la tristesse mais aussi la trahison. Je réalise en effet, qu'avec mes mots les spectateurs doivent penser qu'ils ont été une fois de plus bernés. Peeta et moi sommes après tout arrivés main dans la main et maintenant je leur lance une vérité qui remet en question leur confiance en nous. Du coin de l'œil je vois aussi Plutarch s'exciter contre son staff et je peux presque l'entendre d'ici s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il était si content d'avoir pu nous avoir tous les deux réunis, qu'il doit penser que je tente de me venger, mais bien que je le veuille d'un côté, ce n'est pas le but de ma déclaration. L'équipe de télévision tente de calmer le brouhaha de la foule mais c'est finalement Haymitch et Johanna qui parviennent à rétablir le silence en hurlant aux gens de se la fermer pour que je puisse continuer.

« Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais croyez-moi, c'est encore plus dur à vivre… Nous avons en effet affiché la façade d'un couple parfaitement amoureux que nous n'étions malheureusement pas. Nous étions des gosses, oui des GOSSES, terrorisés à l'idée de mourir et nous avons vite appris qu'au capitole, parfois, la seule protection était la popularité. Gagner les jeux, c'était en partie faire en sorte que les gens nous aimaient. Cela peut paraitre cruel, et ça l'étais, mais pour être parfaitement exacte je dois aussi ajouter que le summum de tout ce cirque était que…

… j'étais en réalité la seule à jouer un rôle. »

Je jette alors un regard en direction de Peeta. Ses sourcils sont froncés d'inquiétude et il me regarde d'un air de dire de ne pas continuer, de ne pas m'imposer cela, mais c'est justement toute cette empathie que je vois dans ses pupilles bleus qui me conforte dans la nécessité de poursuivre.

« Peeta, LUI, était sincère quand il s'est déclaré dans cette cave, il a toujours été sincère sur ses sentiments. Pas une seule fois, il n'a fait semblant de m'aimer parce qu'il m'aimait réellement depuis le début. Pendant longtemps, trop longtemps j'ai refusé de le voir autrement que comme mon partenaire de galère, mon compagnon d'infortune, et parce que ça l'a fait fait souffrir, cela restera un des plus grands regrets de mon passé… » Malgré ma bonne volonté ma voix se brise sur la fin.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, en un instant, Peeta est à mes côtés.

« Katniss, je t'en prie, stop, c'est inutile, je t'assure » me dit-il à l'abri du micro, même si tout le monde peut aisément deviner notre échange, diffusé, rappelons-le sur écran gênant. Il pose une main sur mon épaule mais je me dérobe.

« Non justement, ce n'est pas inutile, ce n'est pas _juste_ envers toi, envers ce qu'on peut dire de nous, de _toi_ » Il tente de commencer une phrase, mais je l'interromps encore.

« Ça va aller ! Ce que je dis, j'ai _besoin _de le dire. Ça va aller, je t'assure. » Il semble réticent mais hoche finalement la tête et recule de deux pas.

Une fois de plus je refais face à la foule.

« Le mariage, le bébé, tout cela était faux mais notre complicité ne l'était pas et comme une imbécile, je n'ai malheureusement réalisé que mes sentiments étaient réciproque aux siens qu'au moment où je l'ai perdu au main de Snow. » Je serre les dents, le souvenir surprenamment toujours aussi vif.

« Par ailleurs sachez-le, retenez le et ne remettez jamais cela en question : Peeta n'a _jamais _collaboré avec l'ennemi ! Tout ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire au moment de sa captivité a été honteusement effectué sous la torture. On ne dirait pas comme cela mais au moment de sa libération, pour les gens qui l'on côtoyé, il était à peine reconnaissable. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il fait partie des personnes qui ont le plus souffert de cette guerre… et même aujourd'hui, lui et moi nous en portons encore des séquelles directes… »

Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et reprend mon souffle.

« Il y a tant de choses à dire sur tout et tout le monde mais honnêtement je serais incapable de trouver les bons mots pour rendre grâce aux événements, ainsi je vais aller à l'essentiel. Vous êtes nombreux à vous être demandé pourquoi plus aucune apparition des amants maudits n'avait été faite depuis les jeux de l'expiation. Rien, pas même une déclaration en plus de 10 ans…

…Et bien je vais vous répondre. »

Encore une profonde inspiration pour me donner le courage de continuer mon discours et je reprends.

« Tout d'abord, il nous a fallu du temps comme pour chacun d'entre vous pour pleurer et accepter la perte de nos êtres chers. Il nous a fallu du temps aussi pour panser nos blessures et revenir l'un vers l'autre. Le fait que vous ne nous ayez pas vu ensemble ne signifiait pas que ce n'étais pas le cas.

Peut-être que vous attendez cela de moi mais pardonnez-moi d'avance si je vous dis que je ne veux plus être présentée sous le nom de geai moqueur. En fait j'ai bien plus de fierté à énoncer mon patronyme aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ainsi il est temps que je me présente officiellement devant vous.

« Je suis originaire du district 12, j'ai 27 ans et mon nom est Katniss née Everdeen…

...

…épouse Mellark. »

Je ne peux pas empêcher l'énorme sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage sous l'effet de mes propres mots. Je ne mens pas, je suis _vraiment_ fière d'énoncer mon nom d'adoption. J'essuie mes yeux humides et tente de contrôler mes mains tremblantes puis je me tourne vers Peeta dont l'expression douce et chamboulée montre à quel point ma déclaration l'a affecté. Malgré mon micro, c'est à lui et seulement à lui que je m'adresse désormais.

« Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance, la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi dans le pire comme dans le meilleur. Il me faudrait probablement vivre 1000 vies avant de te mériter, et sa voudrait largement la peine de les attendre si il le fallait. Peeta je suis fière de partager ta vie et je suis fière de tout ce qu'on a su accomplir toi et moi. »

A mon grand soulagement l'audience réagit plus que positivement. Certaines personnes sifflent, d'autres rient et la plupart acclament. C'est un peu comme si on me pardonnait ma confession d'il y a quelques minutes, car après tout, tout ce qu'ils veulent, et ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que l'histoire des amoureux maudits se terminent bien finalement.

Je n'ai jamais réellement compris cet attrait des gens pour notre relation avant aujourd'hui. Je n'y percevais que pure voyeurisme et divertissement. J'en suis toujours persuadée, c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais je me rends compte aussi que la majorité voyait en nous, une exception dans l'histoire des jeux, une touche de rébellion…

Un espoir autrement dit.

Héros malgré nous, nous incarnons leurs rêves et leur confiance en l'avenir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir si nous sommes encore ensemble ou si nous sommes heureux par simple curiosité. En réalité, ils en veulent la confirmation car cela les convaincraient que même les plus cruelles histoires peuvent avoir une belle fin. Que si même _nous_, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, avons pu nous relever… alors eux aussi le peuvent. Puis-je vraiment leur en vouloir ? Je ne crois pas, ou du moins je n'en ai plus envie. Il y bien trop de chose à vivre pour rester en arrière. Après toutes les horreurs dont j'ai été témoin, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils iront tous mieux. En réalité j'ai envie de leur montrer que c'est possible de vivre à nouveau, j'ai envie de leur montré à quoi ressemble un espoir une fois qu'il est concrétisé, et je sais exactement de quelle manière le faire…

Une fois de plus je reporte mon regard sur mon mari mais cette fois-ci lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Il s'approche et me prend au dépourvu lorsqu'il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et pause ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris sous son baiser qui en arriverait presque à me faire oublier la foule. J'ai bien dit « Presque » car en effet je suis rouge pivoine lorsqu'il brise son étreinte. Par la suite je prends sa main dans la mienne et le mène un peu à l'écart pour lui toucher deux mots sur ma proposition à l'abri du micro, laissant la foule s'agiter de son côté.

Malgré quelques hésitations il n'est pas long à se rallier à mon idée, pose un baiser sur mon front et disparait dans les coulisses sous le regard interrogatif de l'audience.

Je reviens à l'avant de la scène pour reprendre le micro. J'espère faire le bon choix mais comment être sûr ? Je choisi de croire mon instinct.

Le public redevient plus au moins silencieux lorsqu'il m'entend reprendre la parole.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous. Aujourd'hui était la première fois que l'on me voyait à la télévision depuis des années… et ce sera aussi probablement la dernière. »

Tous les regards sont confus et des murmures s'élèvent.

« Je suis venue aujourd'hui pour mettre fin à ma vie publique pas pour la perpétuer. J'avais besoin de dire au revoir à tout cela… » Dis-je en désignant l'ensemble du plateau et des écrans. «… en l'affrontant directement. »

« Je vous encourage à en faire de même car, regardez autour de vous, la guerre est finie depuis longtemps. Il est temps de la laisser derrière nous, il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur du futur et de s'attarder sur des détails futiles, il faut penser aux prochaines générations et se battre pour leur offrir une société meilleur. » Mes doigts trouvent instinctivement mon alliance que j'empresse de faire tourner nerveusement.

« On a tous des raisons plus au moins évidente de le faire… et c'est uniquement dans cette optique que je voudrais vous présenter une des miennes aujourd'hui…»

Un regard de ma part vers les coulisses et Peeta s'empresse de revenir sur scène, mais cette fois il n'est pas seul…

…Hope est dans ses bras.

Une angoisse me parcours l'échine lorsque je vois son visage apparaitre sur les écrans du square, mais elle est vite étouffée par son émerveillement.

Sa légère chevelure brune est rehaussée par un innocent serre-tête à nœud blanc, s'accordant parfaitement à sa robe et elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir peur. En réalité ses yeux bleus grands ouverts scrutent avec la curiosité typique des nourrissons, tout et tout le monde. Elle irradie.

A ce moment je n'entends même pas les bruits du public, même si j'imagine qu'ils doivent être nombreux et puissant. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma fille. Lorsque je m'approche d'elle, elle me repère instantanément et gigote les bras dans ma direction, alors c'est bien évidement plus que volontiers que je la prends dans les miens et la laisse s'agripper à mes vêtements. Une de mes mains soutien son dos pendant que l'autre s'insère dans celle de Peeta.

« Je vous présente notre plus belle réussite, notre raison d'avancer, notre espoir : Notre fille Hope »

« _Ça y est c'est fait, plus de retour en arrière possible_ » me puis-je m'empêche de penser. J'avoue être terrifiée par ma décision de présenter Hope aux médias mais d'un autre côté il faut avouer que ma décision de la cacher n'avait apporté que des ennuis. Il faut que j'apprenne à prendre des risques et à avoir confiance en moi et aux autres. Les mots de Peeta me reviennent alors en tête.

_«« Même aujourd'hui tu n'as pas la moindre idée des effets que tu as sur les gens. Peu importe ce que tu leur diras, ce que tu leur demanderas, ils t'écouteront. Ils te le doivent bien après tout. »_

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la difficulté qu'il a été pour nous de vous révéler l'existence de notre enfant ici même, mais au fond je suis convaincue que le seul moyen d'arrêter toute ses rumeurs et l'épisode des amants maudits est de conclure de cette manière. Nous allons bien, nous sommes heureux et je pense que nous l'avons mérité. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé mais aujourd'hui je vous demande une seule chose…

…Ne cherchez pas à nous revoir, ne répondez pas aux questions nous consternant, boycottez les articles et les reportages qui parlent de nous. En claire, respectez notre vie privée. C'est notre seule demande en échange de tous nos sacrifices. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Pendant un instant j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction ou bien pire, que tout le monde me hue, mais finalement comme porté par un accord implicite l'intégralité de la foule porte trois à ses lèvres et nous fait le signe qui a contribué à me rendre célèbre. Ce signe est un adieu fait à un être cher. Je suis touchée par son utilisation car cela veut dire qu'ils acceptent la disparition de leur « geai moqueur » médiatique et puis après tout, tout avait commencé comme cela, il semble bien que ça se termine ainsi aussi. La boucle est désormais bouclée et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui…

.

.

.

* * *

Quand l'heure est venue de porter le 5ème toast de la soirée, je sens réellement la patience me manquer. J'aimerais vraiment que cette journée s'achève et bien que j'apprécie la plupart des convives du bal de ce soir je ne me sens pas à ma place. Bien qu'objectivement magnifique j'aimerai ôter la robe à volant que je porte, revêtir un pantalon de jogging et m'allonger auprès de ma fille. La petite a en effet la chance d'être au lit depuis plusieurs heures sous la surveillance de ma mère. Je l'envie. De plus mes talons me font mal et j'ai vraiment envie de m'assoir.

Je suis à la recherche d'une chaise à l'arrière de la salle quand passant près de la porte on me saisit par le bras et m'entraine dans le couloir. Je suis sérieusement trop fatiguée pour me débattre et de toute façon je n'en ai plus du tout l'envie lorsque je réalise que c'est Peeta qui m'a amené ici. Il me sourit comme un idiot puis passe une de ses mains autour de ma taille et me plaque contre le mur, ce qui a pour effet d'effectivement me réveiller. De sa main libre il entreprend ensuite de me dégage lentement la nuque.

« Je suis vraiment fière de toi Katniss, tu m'as réellement coupé le souffle tout à l'heure sur scène. » me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'heure tardive, la pression de la journée ou tout simplement la sensation de son souffle chaud contre ma peau mais je me sens défaillir et m'agrippe à ses épaules. Ça n'arrange rien lorsque son souffle se transforme en une lignée de baisers le long de mon cou.

« Arrête Peeta…on nous attend surement dans la salle » L'intention est là mais la volonté pas vraiment car je ne fais rien pour le décourager et le son de ma voix est plus amusé qu'énervé.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu apprécies ces mondanités Katniss, tu n'as jamais su mentir »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Je ne sais pourquoi j'essaie encore de le dissuader, j'ai toujours du mal à penser clairement quand il est si proche de moi. Mon souffle s'accélère et j'avoue qu'il a marqué un point.

« N'empêche que tu as raison, c'est terrible, sans ajouter que cette robe me démange et me comprime… »

« Je peux arranger ça… » Me murmure-t-il en faisait glisser une des bretelles de ma robe le long de mon épaule.

« Stop… notre absence va finir par être remarqué et… »

Il ne me laisse pas finir et capture mes lèvres dans un baiser passionnée auquel je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre avec la même ferveur. Mes bras entourent son cou et je tente de le rapprocher encore plus de moi si cela est encore possible. Mince ! Parfois je lui en veux vraiment d'avoir cet effet là sur moi.

Quand nous sommes forcés à reprendre notre air, j'en profite pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« On…on ne peut pas rester là… dans le couloir… »

« Très bien. Tu as raison. Remontons dans notre chambre plutôt. »

Purée il sait très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais il en profite pour tourner les choses à son avantage et me faire tourner en bourrique.

C'est de plus en plus dur de ne pas céder et ma résolution se brise totalement lorsque sa main remonte ma robe le long de ma jambe.

« Ok..ok c'est bon t'as gagné, on s'en va…_maintenant._ »

Il se détache de moi et me lance encore ce stupide sourire qu'il fait lorsqu'il gagne.

Nous traversons le couloir en toute hâte quand soudain nous heurtons quelqu'un dans une intersection.

_Merde Haymitch_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les enfants ?! »Nous demande-t-il en vacillant vaguement sur lui-même à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il a probablement ingurgité. Peeta et moi détournons le regard et nos visages doivent probablement devenir pourpres. Notrecher mentornous dévisage un moment l'air interrogatif mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur mon épaule découverte, il semble tout à coup aussi embarrassé que nous mais aussi un brin moqueur.

« Oh pitié, ne me dites pas que…oh, ce n'est pas vraie ! Katniss ce n'est pas toi qui vient de pondre un gosse il y a tout juste un mois ? Maitrisez-vous gamins ! »

C'est pas vrai, je rêve, non seulement il parle fort mais en plus il n'a aucun tact. Ma face est encore plus rouge mais en partie, cette fois, sous l'effet de la colère.

« Allez-vous faire voir Haymitch, on est plus des gamins, arrêtez de nous traiter comme tel. »

Je prends la main de Peeta et tente de dépasser notre alcoolique de service mais à ce moment-là il me rattrape le bras.

« C'est bon, calme toi chérie ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que les convives sont sorties à l'extérieur. Le lancer de lanterne va commencer et je me disais que peut être vous aimeriez participer. »

C'est un imbécile la plupart du temps mais n'empêche qu'il nous connait bien. J'ai en effet envie de participer au lancer.

.

.

Des centaines de personnes sont massées dans la cour mais il fait nuit et dans la pénombre tout ce qu'on distingue, c'est la multitude de petites lanternes qui s'éclairent progressivement. Peeta et moi avons choisi de ne pas rejoindre la foule finalement. Nous avons pris nos lampions et sommes partie rejoindre le toit. La lune est plus argentée que je ne l'ai jamais vu et l'air est vraiment pur. Il me caresse le visage et c'est très apaisant.

D'ici je peux voir Annie avec son fils. Elle éclaire une flamme pour Finnick sans en douter, puis relâche la lumière qui s'envole aussitôt dans les airs et part rejoindre le ciel constellé. Johanna, Beetee, Enaboria et bien d'autres font de même et bientôt c'est une nuée de lanternes qui parcourt les cieux sous les cris d'émerveillement. A mes côtés, Peeta allume la sienne, en apparence calmement. En apparence seulement car ses mains tremblent, il se mord la lèvre inférieur et je le connais trop bien pour ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il est émus par cette commémoration. Je sais qu'il allume son lampion pour ses amis, ses frères, son père, peut-être même pour sa mère. Puis silencieusement il relâche le lampion et le regarde s'éloigner sans jamais en détacher le regard.

A mon tour je saisi ma lanterne et en allume la mèche. Je m'y agrippe et observe la flamme qui danse au rythme du vent. La cire fond top vite et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que comme cette bougie, la vie de ma sœur a été bien fragile et éphémère.

_Il est peut-être temps de la laisser partir désormais…_

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte mes doigts se desserrent et en un instant la flamme brille au-dessus de nos têtes parmi toutes les autres.

Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation pour cette commémoration me demandant de venir au _capitole_, j'ai voulu fuir. J'étais persuadée que cet événement annonçait le début de nouveaux tourments, mais je réalise qu'en réalité, tout ce qui s'offre à moi à présent…

…est un nouveau départ.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Le titre prend à présent tout son sens. Ne pleurez pas, je compte poster un petit épilogue dans les prochains jours. Rien d'énorme mais une petite cerise sur le gâteau histoire de vraiment conclure.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi. **


	13. Epilogue

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Sachez que j'étais très touchée de voir que je vous ai émue par mes mots. Vos mots à vous ont eu le même effet sur moi. Je les relis toujours avant d'écrire pour retrouver de la motivation.**

**Par ailleurs j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir rejoint, dans mon épilogue, le ton en demi-teinte de la fin originale du livre. J'aime une pointe de réaliste et je ne crois pas au monde plein d'arc en ciel.**

* * *

.

**Epilogue**

**Peeta :**

J'adore le bruit que font les sauterelles les soirs d'été. C'est agréable. Cela me rappelle notre séjour au district 4 excepté que la bas c'était les cigales qui nous berçaient pendant nos siestes estivales. Bien qu'appréciant le bruit des vagues, il n'y a, à mon sens, rien de mieux que le son du vent dans les feuilles des arbres du district 12. Allongé comme cela dans l'herbe, dans la prairie, je me sens relaxé. Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

« Papa, papa ! Réveilles toi ! »

J'ouvre les yeux sur un charmant visage de poupée qui, penché au-dessus de moi, m'observe avec une mine autoritaire.

« P'pa, allez lève-toi ! »

_Seigneur, cette enfant à vraiment du caractère_

Sous ses acclamations, je refreine un soupir puis me frotte les yeux avant de m'assoir en tailleur. La tête penchée sur le côté, Hope attends que je ne me réveille entièrement avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi et de me tendre une feuille blanche ainsi qu'un crayon. Elle a tellement grandis, c'est effarant.

Elle a désormais cinq ans, de belles boucles brunes cascadant sur ses épaules, une espièglerie dans le regard et un sourire à vous décrocher la lune même si il y manque deux petites quenottes.

« Tu peux me faire un dessin s'il te plait ? » me demande-t-elle de sa voix fluette et enjouée.

« Bien sûr mon poussin » lui dis-je en récupérant le matériel d'entre ses petites mains.

Hope s'assoit ensuite instinctivement sur ma fausse jambe avant de passer, comme à son habitude, un bras autour de mon cou. Je place maladroitement la feuille sur ma jambe libre, et même si ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur support, je pense que sa suffira.

Que représenter ? Une maison ? Un portrait ? Un animal ? Finalement, après un moment de réflexion je me décide et commence à croquer un arbre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me casse la tête, Hope n'en a rien à faire du sujet de mon dessin, elle veut seulement que je dessine sous ses yeux. Elle croit que je l'ignore mais en réalité je sais qu'elle essaie de pratiquer le dessin toute seule. Elle veut me regarder faire pour ensuite imiter mes mouvements. Je lui ai dit un jour que ce n'était pas grave si elle n'excellait pas dans l'art ou au tir à l'arc, il n'y a après tout aucune obligation à hériter des talents de ses parents. Elle a tous les droits et tout le temps de trouver sa propre spécialité. Mais même si elle a acquiescé, elle n'a pas pour autant renoncer après coup. Elle est persévérante. Je l'admire aussi pour cela, c'est comme si dans chacune de ses actions, elle ne perdait jamais l'espoir de réussir. Il faut admettre que son prénom lui convient encore plus que nous ne l'aurions imaginé.

J'esquisse le branchage lorsqu'elle se met à chantonner inconsciemment prés de mon cou, et cette fois-ci, ce qui s'esquisse c'est un sourire sur mes lèvres. Ma prévision d'il y a cinq ans s'est finalement réalisé :

Même les geais moqueurs s'arrêtent de chanter lorsqu'ils entendent le son de sa voix.

_Finalement peut-être bien que certains talents se transmettent après tout._

« Fini » déclare-je fièrement, en secouant le papier.

« Merci beaucoup Papa ! » S'exclame-t-elle en se saisissant de mon « chef d'œuvre ».

Juste le temps de me faire un gros bisou sur la joue et elle repart déjà en toute hâte dans la direction opposée, l'herbe caressant ses jambes sur son passage et ses boucles tanguant joyeusement au rythme du vent derrière son dos. Je la regarde s'assoir délicatement sur une souche d'arbre, sortir sa boite de pastel et se mettre à l'œuvre. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouve sa mère…

… et notre deuxième enfant : Finn

Nous avons fêté ses 1 ans il y a tout juste 1 mois et depuis ce dernier anniversaire nous tentons de lui apprendre à marcher seul.

Katniss se tient à quelques mètres de lui et c'est sous ses encouragements que le petit effectue pas après pas. C'est une scène adorable. Ses petits bras joufflus se tendent vers sa mère, alors que son pas maladroit menace de réduire à néant tous ses efforts. Mais il n'est pas inquiété, c'est un enfant aventureux qui ne pleure jamais même après une chute. Il se relève toujours, ses yeux gris étincelant de malice et ses gazouillis parvenant chaque fois à effacer les inquiétudes de son entourage.

Finn est seulement à quelques pas de son but lorsque quelque chose vient distraire son attention et le fais changer radicalement de direction. Katniss tente de capter son regard avec de grands gestes mais c'est peine perdu, le petit s'accroupit déjà au sol et prend entre ses doigts un dandelion qu'il tente immédiatement d'ingurgiter, et c'est seulement in extremis que sa mère ne l'arrête avant que la mauvaise herbe ne finisse dans sa bouche. Elle éclate de rire en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est le son le plus agréable qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné d'entendre. Je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Ce serait mentir que de dire que tout va bien. Les jours comme celui-ci me donne l'impression que c'est le cas mais ils ne sont malheureusement pas tous aussi agréables.

Nos nuits sont agitées et elles le seront probablement pour le reste de notre vie. Certains matins, ma femme ne sort pas de notre lit et n'ose plus se réjouir de rien de peur qu'on le lui enlève. C'est de moins en moins fréquent certes, mais ça arrive encore. Les événements que nous avons vécus, les horreurs que nous avons vues, nous ont marqué dans notre chair et jamais nous n'en seront réellement libéré. Néanmoins, nous avons appris à vivre avec et je crois que tout va aussi bien qu'il ne puisse être possible de l'être. Nous ne demandons pas grand-chose de toute façon. Lorsque l'on grandit dans un des districts les plus pauvres de Panem, quand on crève de faim et qu'on redoute ses douze ans comme la peste par peur de la moisson, il est rare de faire la fine bouche par la suite.

Mais malgré les coups durs la cérémonie de commémoration a marqué un tournant positif dans notre vie. C'est un peu comme-ci un nouveau souffle était venue gonfler nos poumons et que nous réapprenions à respirer.

Johanna, Annie et tous nos amis sont naturellement redevenu la bienvenue dans notre maison et les visites de la mère de Katniss, beaucoup plus régulières. Quant à Gale même si elle ne lui a toujours pas entièrement pardonné, Katniss accepte désormais ses appels téléphonique et transmets ses cadeaux aux enfants. Nous savons tous que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne s'arrangent entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il semble s'être assagit.

Après la catastrophe qu'a été la première grossesse de Katniss, il lui a fallu un peu de temps avant de retenter l'expérience, mais finalement sa deuxième grossesse a été aux antipodes de la première. Elle a été choyée par notre entourage et même si elle n'en a pas l'habitude, je sais que les petites attentions l'on beaucoup touchée. De plus, malgré son anxiété habituelle elle était un peu plus à l'aise quant à son rôle de mère étant donné le job fantastique fait avec Hope.

Les choses se sont mieux déroulées pour moi aussi. J'ai toujours des épisodes mais ces derniers sont tellement faibles en intensité qu'il faut y être familier pour reconnaitre lorsqu'ils arrivent. Je me contente la plupart du temps de m'agripper au dossier d'une chaise et cette fois, lorsque les voix tentent de semer le doute dans mon esprit, je revois Katniss clamant au monde qu'elle est ma femme et tout disparait. De plus mes craintes au sujet de ma potentielle dangerosité envers ma famille à totalement disparus. Depuis l'épisode causé par les hommes de Gale, je n'ai plus aucun doute quant au fait que jamais je ne pourrais porter la main sur mes enfants, peu importe la gravité de l'épisode. C'est un énorme poids qui m'a été enlevé là.

En fait ma première grande inquiétude arriva deux semaines seulement après la naissance de Finn.

Alors que nous nous pensions à l'abri des médias, des photographes ont tenté un matin d'obtenir une photo du nouveau née…

ce qu'ils ont malheureusement réussi à avoir.

Le lendemain l'image de notre petit garçon faisait la une d'un magazine. Ce jour-là, je crus honnêtement devenir fou. Fou de colère mais je parvins à me contenir parce que Katniss en fut bien plus affectée et anéantie que moi et il fallait veiller sur elle ainsi que sur les enfants. Elle ne sortit pas de son lit pendant près d'une semaine, pleurant à chaudes larmes et répétant inlassablement à quel point tout cela était de sa faute car c'était elle qui avait exposé notre famille aux médias lors de notre discours quatre ans auparavant. Elle se lançait la pierre à tort bien évidemment mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

Il y aura toujours des gens peu scrupuleux et avides d'argent et malgré toute notre bonne volonté nous ne pouvons pas _tout_ empêcher.

La culpabilité finit par s'estomper avec le temps et puis finalement elle s'en alla complétement un soir lorsque la télévision annonça les chiffres des ventes du magazine en question :

Les plus désastreux depuis sa création.

Quelle émotion d'apprendre que les gens avaient boycotté le papier, ils avaient refusé de participer à cette intrusion dans notre vie privée et c'était réuni en masse pour protester contre la diffusion de la photographie de Finn. Le débat médiatique fit rage et finalement 6 mois plus tard, une loi pour la protection de l'image avait été voté. Cela peut paraitre stupide mais le droit de posséder _sa propre_ _image_ était un droit que nous n'avions toujours pas obtenu et que personne n'avait jugé bon de signaler avant cette affaire. Il aura fallu attendre 14 ans après la guerre pour que la loi reconnaisse que les médias pouvaient violer l'intimité d'une personne en la dépossédant de son image, la briser en exhibant une version fictionnelle d'elle-même. Il aura fallu 14 ans pour _réellement_ admettre que la pression médiatique que nous avions subie était quelque chose de _mal_.

« Regarde, même retirée du monde, tu participes à le rendre meilleur » Avais-je alors soufflé à Katniss après coup, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait souri pour la première fois depuis des semaines et avait pu, dans les jours qui s'en suivirent, reprendre le cours de notre vie de famille un peu plus sereinement.

C'était une petite victoire mais c'est ce dont notre vie est faite désormais. Il faut en répertorier chaque joie, chaque rêve, chaque bénédiction du quotidien.

Le chant d'une fille

Les premiers pas d'un fils

Les éclats de rire d'une épouse…

C'est comme un jeu. Répétitif. Un peu lassant, même après plus de quinze ans…

.

.

… Mais nous avons connus des jeux bien pires.

.

.

.


End file.
